We Did It
by Princess Inume
Summary: "I don't think we can do this, Inuyasha," Kagome whispers with tears in her eyes. "Kagome, we did it before, we can definitely do it again. We're Higurashis and Takahashis, we got this." Follow the adventures of Kagome and Inuyasha as they tackle on life's difficulties and triumphs, including parenthood and the married life. (A series of one-shot and short stories)
1. Love Hurts

Chapter 1: Love Hurts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction are by me.**

 **~Princess Inume**

"I hate you!"

"Love you too hunny bear."

Dark blue eyes glare up at the man, who just spoke, in pure hatred.

"One more push Kagome! And your baby is almost out!" Her doctor and OB/GYN, Hitomiko, encourages Kagome from her spot between her legs.

Kagome lets out a shout before crunching her body forward to push. Sweat runs down her red face as she tries to get the little monster out of her. Inuyasha quietly winces as she squeezes his hand.

"Come on Kagome! One more big push! Another push! And your baby will be out! Come on Kagome!"

"Come on, Kagome, you can do it," Inuyasha tells her with a pained smile on his face. He winces again at all the blood he sees on the sheets below her. 'What is this kid doing? Tearing her out from the inside?'

"Uhhhhhhhhahahahahahhhh!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"It's a boy!"

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome lifelessly falls back onto the damp pillow and sheets.

"Hmmm," Kagome hums. "Go check on the baby."

"Huh?" is Inuyasha's intelligent response.

"Our baby silly," Kagome reminds with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah. Where's the little guy?"

"Can't you hear him?" Kagome jokes as Inuyasha walks towards the table where Hitomiko and several other nurses are standing.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Hitomiko asks as she holds out a pair of scissors.

"Uhhh."

"For the love of Kami, Inuyasha," Kagome says as the nurses around her start cleaning her up and other used materials.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha states as he grabs the scissors. He stares down at his screaming son and is immediately in awe. His son, looks like a red blob; however, he has silver stringy hair matted to his head. His doggy ears lay close his head and are covered with black fur.

"Just cut right here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nods as he cuts the umbilical cord. Hitomiko quickly ties it before grabbing a towel and wiping the blood of the baby. Inuyasha lifeless sets the scissors down and walks back to his wife.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks as she looks up at him.

"Nothing. Everything good," Inuyasha mumbles as he continues to stare at his crying son.

"And here's your bundle of joy," Hitomiko coos as she walks towards Kagome and carefully hands him to her.

"Oh! He's just so precious," Kagome whispers as she stares down at her son. Small tears cloud her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," Hitomiko says with a smile before ushering her and the other nurses out of the room to give the young couple a moment alone.

"Hi baby. Oh! Hi, my sweet baby boy," Kagome whispers as she cradles her crying son in her arms. "Ohh, shhhhhh, baby. It's okay. Shhh."

She giggles as her son continues to cry. She looks up at her husband with a huge grin. "He's got lungs just like- Are you crying?"

"What? No!" Inuyasha snaps as he wipes his arm over his eyes as he turns away.

Kagome's playful attack stopped at the tip of her tongue as she looks down at her son. She continues to rock him until his cries transform into whimpers.

"Inu."

"What?" He growls

"Do you want to hold your son?"

Inuyasha turns around and sees his wife smiling at him. He sniffs but smiles in response. He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to hold their son.

"Watch his head," Kagome mumbles as she lets Inuyasha take their son out of her arms. Inuyasha nods as he carefully grabs his son.

"Hey buddy," Inuyasha mumbles as he lightly rocks his whimpering son.

Kagome leans back and stares at the scene in front of her. Her boys; she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"Gosh, he's perfect."

"He is," Kagome agreed. "A perfect mixture of us."  
They stare at their sleeping bundle of joy for a minute in awe and adoration. This little bundle, this little baby boy did not realize the control he had over these two adults.

"Okay! Give me back my baby," Kagome says as she reaches out for him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he continues to rock his son. His kisses the top of his head before looking at the infant's mother. After almost five hours of being in labor, delivering their son with no assistance from drugs, and screaming her head off, she still looked beautiful.

"I think the name we picked for him matches him perfectly," she says, breaking him out of his thought.

"I do too," Inuyasha says as he hands Kagome back their son. He would bond more with him when Kagome goes to sleep.

Kagome gives her tired son another kiss on the head before holding him closely to her semi-bare chest.

"Welcome to the world, Katsuo Senji Takahashi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! I hope everyone is having a great 2018!**

 **What do you guys think of this new story? Yea, nay?**

 **I decided that since I can't update as often as I would like, the chapters for my other stories are somewhat long, that I would write short segments/ chapters so you guys would have something to read until I'm finished with one of my other stories' chapter (The Mob Life and A Moment Too Late).**

 **I had a similar idea of doing this with my other story, Parenthood, but I didn't work out the details fully, so here we are. Lol. Parenthood, sadly is over. But I'll keep it up just in case someone wants to read it.**

 **Usually the chapters in 'We Did It' will be around 1,000 or 2,000 words. Nothing too long, just a little something that can make your day. ^-^. I'll probably update this story, hopefully, twice or three times a month. But that's just my plan for right now. Also, I will be using this story to post my holiday themed chapters.**

 **So, review and tell me what you think…. Should I continue this or nah, just end it here. Lol. But you guys can message me anytime if you have ideas for this story or for a story that I can write. I did read some of your suggestions, by the day.**

 **Thank you for all your support. School is stressful, but I'm glad I have you guys and your continuous support. Shout out to everyone who favorite and follow me. ^-^. Thanks, and I love you guys.**

 **Also: Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one shots.**

 **Also, there's a poll on my page. Go on it and vote so I can have more contact with you guys, update you guys on new chapters/stories, and etc.**

 **I hope everyone has a good day, week, and month. ^0^.**

 **Until Next Time Folks,**

 **Bye! ^_^**


	2. Happy Valentine's Day!

Chapter 2: Breastmilk for Breakfast?

Kagome sighs as she rolls over in her comfortable king size bed. She opens her eyes and looks at the empty spot next to her. She frowns as she sits up, her raven hair falls down her back as she looks at the empty spot before looking around the room.

"Where's my husband?" She sarcastically whispers as she turns around and gets out of bed. She quietly walks towards the crib, that's located across from their bed. She grins as she spots her baby, her infant son, sleeping in his crib.

After getting him fully cleaned up at the hospital and after he stopped crying, the couple was able to see that Katsuo was a perfect mixture of both of them. He had his father's hair, but black hair on his doggy ears. His eyes were gold like his father, but he had long eyelashes and puffy cheeks like his mother. All in all, the couple were absolutely in love with their child, minus when he started to cry in the middle of the night, waking up mommy and daddy.

"And speaking of daddy," Kagome whispers as she walks out the bedroom, in a tank top and pink pajama pants. She runs her hands through her messy hair as she walks down the hallway.  
She smiles as the smell of breakfast food hits her nose. "Inuyasha," she calls out as she walks into the kitchen. She gasps as she looks around the room. There's two red balloons tied to two chairs at the island in the middle of the room. The island contains various breakfast food, such as heart shaped pancakes, eggs, bacon, and ham, all her favorites. 'Kami! Who would have thought my jackass of a husband could be such a sweetheart,' she thinks causing her to let out a giggle as she walks deeper into the kitchen and straight towards the island.

"Kagome, you're supposed to be asleep," Inuyasha tells her as he sets the bouquet of daisies down on the side counter. "You ruin the surprise.

"Sorry," Kagome says as she turns to face him. "Everything looks and smells great."

"I would hope so," Inuyasha states as he crosses his arms. Kagome giggles as she walks towards him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mister grouch."

"Keh. Happy Valentine's Day, wench," he responds back as he wraps his arms around her and shoves her into his body. Kagome squeaks but grins as she looks up at her arrogant husband.

"So, do you like it? Be honest."

"I love it. It's very sweet and thoughtful," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Really? Can you show me how sweet and thoughtful it was?" Inuyasha mumbles as he bends down and kisses her lips.

"Mmmm, you know we can't, not yet anyways," Kagome mumbles as his hands travel down her back and grasp her butt. Kagome shivers a little as she reaches down and places her hands on his forearms.

"How many more weeks?"

"Two," Kagome says as she kisses him again.

Inuyasha's ears twitch as a sound erupts from their bedroom down the hall.

"Uhhh," Inuyasha groans as he pulls away.

"What?" She asks as she starts kissing his neck while her hands travel towards his lower back.

"Our son is crying."

"Uhhh," Kagome groans as she lays her head underneath his chin.

"I know. Why did we decide to have a kid?"

"We didn't. You did. I told you that I wasn't on the pill."

"But, it was your fault for wearing that dress. You know red is my favorite color."

"It was the theme color of Sota's wedding," Kagome snaps as she pulls away from him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I'll go get him," Kagome states.

"Okay. I'm going to start eating breakfast, I have to go to the restaurant early today to go over everything with Rin."

"Sounds good," Kagome tells him. She places a hand on the back of his neck and leans up to give him a kiss.

"I really liked this, Inuyasha. Thanks," Kagome confesses with a grin, causing Inuyasha to blush. However, his blush disappears a minute later, replacing it with a cocky smirk.

"You'll even like my surprise for later."

Kagome shakes her head but grins at the heated look in his eyes. "Can't wait."

Inuyasha smirks as he watches her turn around and walks out the kitchen. He turns around and starts fixing him a plate of warm food.

A minute later, as he's eating, Kagome walks into the kitchen with their quiet one month year old son in her arms, laying on her shoulder.

"Is he sleep?" Inuyasha asks as he shoves a stripe of bacon into his mouth before grabbing a fork to start eating his eggs. He silently groans in pleasure as the warm eggs hit his tongue and the flavors travel all over his taste bugs. 'These are so good. They don't call me a chef for nothing.'

"Heavens no. He just wanted to be picked up and see his mommy," Kagome tells him as she walks towards one of the wall cabinet. She reaches up and grabs a bottle before setting it on the counter and walking towards the refrigerator. Since he would be growing fangs in the next two months or so, Kagome wanted Katsuo to get use to eating from a bottle.

After a minute of searching the fridge, Kagome noticed that the breastmilk that she had pumped the night before was missing. "Uhhh, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he shoves more eggs into his mouth.

"Have you seen the milk jug with the red cap?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as she closes the door to the refrigerator. In order to not be confused with her breast milk with regular milk, she had put her breast milk in a jug with a red cap on top. On top of that cap she event wrote the letter B.

"Yeah. It's on the counter."

Kagome walks towards the counter and picks up the nearly empty milk jug with her free hand. She grins before setting it down and turning to her husband. She turns her son over in her arms so she can cradle him with both arms.

"What all did you use it for?"

"For the eggs. Why all these questions, Kagz? Just feed the kid and eat your damn food," Inuyasha responds as he takes a sip of his milk. He raises a brow at the taste before setting his glass down. 'It's sweeter than usual.'

"Whhaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, sorry, baby," Kagome coos as she rocks him. "Shhh." She looks up at her husband and grins as she starts walking around the room while rocking their son. "Mama's going to get you feed, little guy. Even if daddy ate all your food."

"Ate all his food? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks as he shoves more eggs into his mouth.

"That milk that you used for the eggs and the milk that you're probably drinking right now is our son's food, his milk. My breast milk."

With a wicked grin on her face, Kagome watches her husband spit out the eggs in his mouth. He rushes to the sink and starts washing out his mouth.

Kagome laughs as Katsuo starts kicking his legs and whining.

"Daddy acts like he hasn't sucked on mommy's nipple before," she says with laughter in her voice as she pulls down her tank top and guides him to her nipple.

"That's different!" Inuyasha cries out as he takes a hand full of water and shoves it into his mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Kagome teases as she bends down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha glares at his wife before bending down to spit the water out.

"You know, breastmilk isn't that bad. It's actually good for ya," Kagome tells him with a wide grin.

"Would you just shut up already!"

Kagome giggles as she stares at him before looking down at her hungry baby.

She had a son and a husband that would always brighten up her day, what more could she wish for?

'This is the best Valentine's Day ever!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow^-^.**

 **I hope everyone has an amazing Valentine's Day! Remember that candy is on sale the next day! Lol.**

 ***FYI: I don't actually know if breast milk can be stored in a milk jug. But I thought it would be a funny topic to write for our favorite couple. ^0^.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for your your support! Love ya!**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	3. Sleep is for the Weak

Chapter 3: Sleep is for the Weak

"Honey I'm home," Inuyasha announces as he reaches behind him to the slam door. Just as the door left his hand, Kagome came, running down the hallway.

"Don't sl-"

 _ **Slam!**_

"Whhhhahaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kagome sighs as she leans against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Sorry," Inuyasha sincerely says as Kagome glares at him. She huffs before walking to the back of their apartment.

Inuyasha lets a small smile form on his face before walking to the extra room down the hall.

It had been almost a month since they were allowed to take their son home from the hospital. Now, the small family of three live in a three-bedroom apartment that's five miles away from his restaurant, the Shikon No Tama. He was owner and top chef at his restaurant.

Since Katsuo was released from the hospital, they had been catering to the small infant's every need. They made sure he was properly fed, cleaned, and had their eyes on him 24/7. However, in doing so, they lost a lot of sleep, especially Kagome. As typical babies would, their son would cry out at all hours of the night. However, to them, Katsuo cried more than often.

Inuyasha kinda felt bad for his wife; she spent all day looking after and taking care of Katsuo while he worked. Although his job wasn't a walk in the park, he noticed the physically and emotional drain Katsuo was having on Kagome. He had told his mom to stop by in order to relieve her of her motherly duties for the day.

Inuyasha sighs as he walks into the guest room that's filled with boxes and dust. He walks around the boxes and walks towards the safe in the back of the room. He punches in the code before putting his bag filled with knives inside. Once they're securely inside, he walks out the room and towards the bedroom.

Currently, it was ten at night and he looked forward to spending the night eating dinner and taking a hot shower.

He walks into the room to see Kagome standing in front of their dresser, tying up her hair.

"You got Katsuo back to sleep?"

"Yup."

"That quickly?"

"He was just startled by the noise of the door," Kagome says, sending her husband a glare. "However, after he noticed that I walked into the room, he stopped crying. I just had to rub his back and he was out like a light."

"Hmmm," Inuyasha hums as he takes off his black coat. "How was your day?" he asks.

"Good. Your mom came over and played with Katsuo. Sango was going to come over but she didn't feel well and didn't want to get Katsuo sick."

"Hmm," Inuyasha hums as Kagome ties her hair into a bun.

"There's dinner in the fridge. Some baked chicken and rice."

Inuyasha nods as he starts taking off his chef coat.

"Can you watch Katsuo? I'm going to take a shower really quick. By the time I'm done, he should be waking up for his feeding."

"Keh. The mommy role really fits you. Who would have thought?"

"Hardy, hardy, har."

Inuyasha smiles as he walks towards her and sits on the bed. He grabs her wrist and yanks her to stand in between his legs.

"What?" Kagome annoyingly asks.

"I love you."

"Who wouldn't?" Kagome responds with a smirk. She leans down and gives him a kiss before turning around and walking away from him. She grabs her pajama wear off the dresser before walking out the room.

"Keh. That women," Inuyasha mumbles with a soft smile as he stands up and walks out the room to get dinner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later that Night**

Inuyasha rolls over and grasps the space next to him. He expected to feel the warm body of his wife. Instead, he was met with air.

He raises a brow and opens his eyes. "Kagome?"

He sits up and leans over to grab the baby monitor on Kagome's nightstand. He turns it on and hears Kagome's soft voice singing to their son.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

He sighs as he rolls over and places the baby monitor on his nightstand.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Whhhahaahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What's the matter my Kat? You're not hungry, your diaper isn't dirty. So why are you crying? Huh baby? Tell mommy."

Inuyasha gets out of their bed and walks out their bedroom and down the hall to the room diagonal from their bedroom. He walks into the well decorated blue and grey nursery and sees Kagome standing in the middle of the room, rocking their son. He's wrapped in a blue blanket as he cries out his discomfort.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kagome whispers back as she tries to stop their crying son. She was beyond frustrated, annoyed, desperate, sad, and confused. Katsuo wouldn't stop crying! This was her third time that night trying to comfort him and to get him to go to sleep. She barely managed to get two hours of sleep.

Hearing the several emotions in her voice, Inuyasha decided to relieve his wife of her nightly duty. He watches her for another second before walking towards her.

"Kagome, go get some sleep," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on his wife's waist.

"Huh?" Kagome questions with a raised brow as she looks at him.

Inuyasha silently winces as he sees her tired face. She has bags underneath her eyes, slight wrinkles on her forehead, and her hair is coming out of her ponytail.

"I'll get him to sleep. You, go get some sleep."

"I'm fine Yash," Kagome states as she continues to rock the crying baby. "Plus, you need to go to sleep. You have work tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," Inuyasha firmly states as he takes his hand off her waist and reaches to cradle their child in his arms.

Kagome opens her mouth to say something, but stops. She did need sleep. She hadn't had a solid night sleep since she gave birth. She sighs and gives the crying baby a kiss on the head before placing her hand on Inuyasha's arms.

"Thank Yash."

"Keh."

Kagome gives him a tired smile before walking out the room. Once she's out the room, Inuyasha focuses on his son.

"Hey little man. Come on, stop crying for daddy," Inuyasha says as he rocks his son while walking around the dark blue nursery. It took nearly ten minutes to get the infant to stop crying. Now, he's letting out soft whimpers as he stares up at his dad.

"There you go buddy," Inuyasha whispers as he continues to silently rock him. "Now, listen here, pup. You need to stop giving your mama a hard time. She's doing her best, being a new mom and all. If you want to give someone a hard time, give it to me. But not her. Okay? Promise? Promise you'll be good to ya mama?"

As if to answer him, Katsuo stops whimpering and starts to close his eyes.

"Yeah. That's a good boy," Inuyasha says as he softly rubs his doggy ear. He stands in place for a few minutes, before putting his infant son into his white crib. He makes such he's properly situated before leaning back and smiling down at his son. He bends down and gives him a kiss on the head before standing up properly. "We love you son."

"Yes, we do."

Inuyasha jumps and turns around to see Kagome leaning against the door frame. Kagome giggles as she looks at him. "Your doggy ears don't work tonight, huh, Takahashi?" She mockingly says as Inuyasha walks towards her.

"Hahaha," Inuyasha mumbles as he places a hand on her waist. "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"I felt lonely without you being beside me."

"Keh," he responds as Kagome places her hands on his chest.

"I heard what you told him."

"Keh."

"You're doing your best as a dad too."

"Thanks," he states, giving her a smile.

"Now, let's get some sleep before he wakes up in the next hour or so."

"Yes sir," Kagome says as she grabs his hand and leads him down the hallway and towards the bedroom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow^-^.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Another update is coming soon….and it isn't for this story. ^0^.**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	4. Katsuo's First Shot

Chapter 4: Katsuo's First Shot

"Hey. Am I late?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the small doctor's office.

"No. Actually, we just got in," Kagome says as she takes off Katsuo's red coat then blue jacket. She takes off his pants too before putting his discarded clothes in the baby bag, leaving him in a white onesie.

Inuyasha grunts as he takes off his chef jacket, revealing a black t-shirt. He takes a seat next to his wife and looks at his son. "What did you guys do this morning?"

"We took a jog and had breakfast with aunt Sango," Kagome says as she puts Katsuo on her shoulder and rubs his back.

"Your car still in the shop?"

"Yes. They said they'll be done tomorrow. Sango dropped us off," Kagome says as a short, older woman walks into the room with a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello you two."

"Hi Kaede," Kagome greets with a smile. Kaede Miyo was a pediatrician that Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, had recommended for her; she was a friend of the Takahashi family.

"How's the little Katsuo."

"Cranky, he's missing his nap right now," Kagome says with a giggle as she stands up and walks towards the sheet covered examining table. She sits down on it as Kaede takes the stethoscope off from around her neck. Inuyasha sits in the corner of the room and watches as the older woman performed her test on his son.

"You're a good boy," Kaede says with a smile as she writes something down on her clipboard. "A little fussy fellow. Just like his dad."

"Keh," Inuyasha says as he crosses his arms.

Kaede chuckles before looking down at her chart. "So far, everything looks good."

Kaede performs more test on the fussy hanyou before leaving the room and informing them that another nurse would be in to give Katsuo his shots.

"You're such a good boy," Kagome says as she gives Katsuo a kiss on the head while cradling him in the arms. "Even though you tried to kick Kaede in the face for checking on your little toes."

"He's an angry little demon, just like him mama," Inuyasha teases as he crosses his arms.

Kagome sticks out her tongue before focusing on her son. "He's just angry because he didn't have his nap. But when we get home, we both can take a nap together. How's that?" she says she looks down at her son who's looking up at her with wide eyes. He grins, causing drool to run down the corner of his mouth.

"How's mommy been getting some sleep?" Inuyasha asks he leans back.

"She has," Kagome says as she plays with her son's toes. "And she's very grateful that daddy has stepped up."

"Well since daddy stepped up to his daddy's duties. How about mommy get ready to step up to her bedroom duty," Inuyasha states. "Your time for rest is up, mama."

"Mama's ready whenever you are, doggy boy," Kagome challenges with a sly grin. Inuyasha smirks and opens his mouth for a retort when a woman walks into the room.

"Hi guys!"

Kagome looks up to see a woman around their age, with short black hair and black scrubs walking into the room with a blue tray in her hands.

"Hey Eri. I didn't know you were working today," Kagome says as Eri closes the door.

"Yup! I typically work in the morning, so I can go to school at night," Eri states. Eri, was one of Kagome's high school's friend. Right now, she's a nurse, however, she's studying to be a pediatrician.

"That's good for you. We need to get a manicure soon or eat at Yasha's place," Kagome says as Kagome struggles to handle her kicking son. "They have this dessert to die for."

"We do," Eri states as she sets the tray on the corner of the bed. "Can you hold him still? I need to give him his shots."

"I'll do it," Inuyasha says as he stands up and walks over to take Kagome's place. Their son was already active, and he knew he wouldn't be happy getting a shot. Hell, he himself didn't like getting shots.

"Okay, now just lay him down on the table," Eri instructs. Inuyasha does as told while Kagome sits in his seat.

"Hold his upper body," Eri says as Katsuo starts to cry and whimper.

"Hush, son," Inuyasha coos as Eri grabs Katsuo's left leg.

"Okay, on the count of three," Eri says as she grabs the needle. She glances back at Kagome who looks serious, but worried as she sits in her chair. She gives her a small smile before turning back to the already fussy baby.

"Sorry Katsuo," Eri says as she takes the cap off the needle before positioning the needle over Katsuo's thigh. "Okay, one, two, and three."

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome gasps as she places her hand over her mouth.

"Awww, it's okay, buddy. It's okay," Inuyasha says as he places kisses over his son's crying face.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Come on little man," Inuyasha encourages as places his head against Katsuo's.

Kagome was about to get up but stops as she sees the interaction between Inuyasha and their son.

"Hey, don't cry," Inuyasha coos as he holds Katsuo's arms. "Daddy's here, buddy. Daddy's here," he repeats as he runs his hand over Katsuo's head and hair. He light scratches his doggy ears while trying to calm down his son. "It's okay. You're okay."

Katsuo's loud cries turn into whimpers as Eri places a Band-Aid on Katsuo's thigh.

"You are such a good boy, Katsuo," Eri coos as tears run down Katsuo's red cheeks. "We just have one more and then you can go home. Sorry about this little man."

"You're doing good buddy. You're so strong, just like your daddy," Inuyasha says with a grin as he kisses his son on the head. He turns his head and looks at Eri who's preparing Katsuo's second shot. "You ready?"

Eri nods as she grabs Katsuo's left leg. "One, two, three."

Kagome winces as Katsuo lets out another ear-breaking screaming. She sighs and stares at the scene in front of her. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. After Eri placed another Band-Aid on Katsuo's other leg, Inuyasha had picked him up and is currently walking around the room while rocking him.

"It's over, Katsuo. It's over. Dad's got you. Dad's got you."

'He's such a great father,' she thinks with a smile as she wipes the tear that was about to fall down her cheek.

"You can take off his Band-Aids tonight when you're giving him a bath. But be gentle when washing around the shot," Eri states as Katsuo's cries turn into whimpers. Inuyasha kisses the side of his son's head before walking towards Kagome and taking a seat next to her.

"Will do," Kagome says before leaning over and giving her son a kiss on the head. "You were so brave, my little kat-kat."

"Kaede told me that all his test came back fine; he has a perfect bill of health. If there's any problems or questions, you can call Kaede or our first desk."

"Will do, thanks Eri."

"You're welcome. I'll see you next week for Ayumi's birthday?"

"Yes. Super excited," Kagome states with a grin.

Eri nods and bids the two a farewell before walking out of the room.

Kagome gives Katsuo another kiss on the head causing him to turn his head and look at her.

With a tired and red face, Katsuo stares up at her.

"You are so amazing So-so," She coos as she kisses Katsuo's nose. "Mommy and daddy love you. We love you so so so so so much!"

"You baby him too much," Inuyasha states, causing Kagome to wrinkle her nose before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, shush you," Kagome says as she kisses Katsuo on the head again before she carefully takes him from Inuyasha's arms and starts to dress him.

After Kagome dressed him and they scheduled Katsuo's next appointment, the two walk out the building and towards Inuyasha's car.

"Take a nap So-so. Mommy will feed you when you wake up," Kagome says as she straps Katsuo into the backseat.

Katsuo stares up at her with curious as she checks his straps. She gives him another kiss on the head before closing the door and getting into her side of the car.

Inuyasha's already in his seat, turning on the heat. After turning on the heat, he starts adjusting the radio.

Kagome smiles at him as she puts her seatbelt on. "Inuyasha."

"Hmm?" He asks as he turns to look at his wife only to feel lips touching his. Before he could react, Kagome had pulled away. He stared at her for a second before turning away and starting the car.

"Keh. What was that for, wench?" He asks with a slight blush as he drives out of their parking lot.

"Just because," Kagome says before looking out the window. Inuyasha glances at her before letting out a 'keh' as he drives them to his restaurant for lunch.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow^-^.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Shout out to the guest reviewer who predicted what the next chapter was going to be about. Sorry it didn't go completely how you thought, but hey, maybe next time it will ^0^. Suggestions for the next chapter's theme are always welcomed!**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	5. A New Member to Their Family?

Chapter 5: A New Member to Their Family?

"You've finely lost it," Kagome says as she sets Katsuo in his jungle theme baby rocker.

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha whines as he throws his knife bag on the table.

"No means no, Inuyasha," she says as she walks towards the kitchen counter and grabs a knife from the drawer.

"But he's just a baby, a puppy! Just like Katsuo."

At the mention of his name, Katsuo looks up before looking down at his feet. He's currently three months and five days. His silver hair is growing every day and he has small fangs growing from his gums. He is able to recognize when people are talking to him and makes small growling sounds that his mother tries to imitate.

"A puppy that you found on the streets! Who knows what kind of germs and diseases he has!"

"Be rational, Kagome," Inuyasha says as Kagome walks towards the refrigerator and pulls out a package of steak and some potatoes

"I am rational, Inuyasha," Kagome states, giving him a stern look.

"But Kagggggoommmmeeeee!"

"You sound like a child, Inuyasha," Kagome says before turning around to look at her husband.

"You never let me have anything," Inuyasha says as he stomps his foot with a pout on his face.

"Didn't I give you hea-"

"That's different," Inuyasha interrupts. "Plus, I returned the favor."

Kagome rolls her eyes before glancing down at their son who's staring up at them with large eyes. 'It would be nice for Kat to grow up with a pet as his friend. I had Buyo growing up.'

Kagome sighs and shakes her head before looking at her husband. "Where's the puppy?"

Inuyasha smirks as he dashes out the room. His wife shakes her head as she bends down to check on their son.

"You daddy is just a big baby, just like you."

Kagome softly pinches Katsuo's cheek causing Katsuo to let out a playful growl. Kagome giggle before giving him a kiss on the head and walking out the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! Don't mak-"

"Hey! Come back!" Inuyasha's shouts interrupt as a golden retriever puppy runs towards her.

"Ohh! You're just so cute!" Kagome squeals as she gets on her knees. The puppy runs into her arms and squirms in her lap. "And you're a happy puppy too!"

She giggles as the puppy put his paws on the top of her breasts, leans up, and licks her face. "You're so energetic!" Kagome giggles as she tries to move her face away from the puppy. She grabs him and holds him at arm's length to give him a good look. He had dirty golden fur, was skinny and small.

"So," Inuyasha asks with a grin as he stares down at his wife. He already knew what she was going to say.

"We can keep him," Kagome states causing Inuyasha to let out a shout in triumph. "But! We got to get him his shots first thing tomorrow morning."

"Will do," Inuyasha says as he pets the puppy.

"But first, give him a bath and put him in the guest room. I'll get him some left-over food from yesterday and something to drink. It looks like he hasn't eaten for days. The poor thing."

Inuyasha smirks as he watches the dog lick his wife's face again.

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop," she giggles as she holds the puppy at arm's length again. "And here I thought I was a cat person." She stands up and hands the puppy over to Inuyasha. She scratches the dog behind his ears before walking away, into the kitchen to check on their son. Inuyasha smirks before cradling the dog and walking him to the guest room in the back. Once he's situated, Inuyasha walks back towards the kitchen; he would clean the pup later.

He sees Kagome cutting some potatoes on the cutting board. He washes his hands and dries them before walking towards his wife.

"Hmm," she hums as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his body.

"Thank you," he whispers in her ear as he bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Kagome says with a wicked smile. "But since I'll be taking care of the puppy tomorrow, I guess daddy dearest has to take care of Katsuo."

"But Kagome! Tomorrow's my off day!"

"And you can spend it with your son," Kagome says as she grabs the cutting board and pours the content on it into the pot.

"Keh."

"You haven't been spending that much time with him. I know you're busy with work, but still. All I'm asking for is half a day," Kagome truthfully tells him as she turns around to face him. "Or maybe a full day, I did promise Eri we would get our nails and feet down."

"You're trying to kill aren't ya?" Inuyasha says as he kisses Kagome neck before walking away and towards their sleeping son. Kagome sets the knife down before walking towards the two. She smiles before looking at her husband.

"He's a good baby. He has a schedule, I'll write it out. You'll be fine," Kagome says as she rubs Katsuo's chubby arm.

"Keh," Inuyasha says as starts rocking Katsuo. Katsuo snuggles into his chest in response.

"Well, if you take really good of Katsuo," Kagome starts to say as she runs her hand up to grasp the left side of Inuyasha's shirt. "Mommy will be really good to you tomorrow night."

"Handcuffs?" Inuyasha asks with a heated look and a small growl.

"And whipped cream," Kagome says as she leans up and gives him a peck before walking away. Inuyasha watches her hips swing from side to side; his eyes slide up and he meets Kagome's eyes.

"Deal?" Kagome asks as she picks up the knife.

"Hell yeah!"

Kagome grins before turning around and starting to cook again.

A cocky grin forms on Inuyasha's face as he turns around and walks away out the room. He walks down the hallway and towards Katsuo's nursey. Once he put his sleeping son down in his crib, he leans back and stares down at him.

"Keh. Taking care of you can't be that bad, right?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow^-^.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	6. A Day with Daddy

Chapter 6: A Day with Daddy

"Hello my dear friend."

"What the heck, Miroku? I called you an hour ago," Inuyasha snaps as walks around Katsuo's nursey. Katsuo stares up at him from his place in the rocker.

"Well my friend-"

"Don't start on that bull-bs, where are you?" Inuyasha asks as he makes eye contact with his son. Kagome didn't want him to cuss in front of their son. If she found out, she would definitely pull his doggy ears, again.

"Today's also my day off and I wish to relax."

"But you agreed to help me," Inuyasha growls.

"I would help you my friend, however, my lovely Sango told me not to. According to Sango, Kagome told her to not let me help you," Miroku explains as he walks to his refrigerator and pulls out a carton of milk.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asks as he runs his hand down his face.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!"

"Well it looks like your daddy duties are about to start. Have fun my friend!"

"Miroku you bas-"

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp!**

"That son of a bitch," Inuyasha growls as he throws his phone into Katsuo's crib before walking over and bending down to pick him up.

"What's the matter, huh, son?"

Inuyasha kisses the side of his neck as he lays him over his shoulder and rubs his back. He sighs as he walks out of the nursery and towards the kitchen. "You're probably hungry. Let's get some milk."

Katsuo continues to let out whimpers as his father walks down the hall.

Kagome had left an hour ago to get their new dog his shots and to have some fun with the girls.

"Keh. Who needs Kagome? I can take care of you all on by myself!" Inuyasha declares with a confident smirk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Come on, Kat, eat!" Inuyasha encourages as tries to place the nipple to the bottle next to his lips, but Katsuo moves his head while he continues to cry. "Bet you don't treat your mama like this," he says with a growl as he sets the bottle on table. "Okay, now what can you be crying for?"

Katsuo shakes his head and continues to cry out his frustration.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Kagome**

"Hello?" Kagome says as she answers her phone.

"Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome asks as she puts a piece of lettuce in her mouth; her, Sango, and Eri are at his restaurant enjoying lunch. The puppy is at the vets getting groomed, he had gotten his shots earlier. The doctors deemed him a healthy puppy with no disease or fleas.

"Your son has been crying for like ten minutes."

Kagome looks down at her watch and checks the time. "Did you feed him?"

"Yeah. But he didn't want to drink the milk."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she gives Sango a look. Sango laughs before reaching across the table to grab the salt.

"Inuyasha, you didn't look at the list I left you, did you?"

"I did!"

"Apparently you didn't. It clearly states that you're supposed to give him water at twelve."

Inuyasha pauses before walking towards the kitchen table and peeking down at the list. 'Uh! I hate when she's right.'

"What does it say dear?" Kagome taunts as she hears her son crying out in anger. 'Oh my poor baby.'

"I got to go, Kagz! We're having so much fun," Inuyasha mocks before ending the call. He sighs as he grabs the list and looks down at his almost red faced son.

"Okay, maybe we should follow the list mama gave us."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Hours Later**

"Okay, it's time foooorrr," Inuyasha says as she grabs the piece of paper and looks at it. "Nap time. Thank Kami!"

With wide eyes, Katsu stares at his father while holding the small brown teddy bear in his hands.

"Okay, come on Kat, let's take a nappy," Inuyasha says as he lifts Katsuo off the floor and into his arms. He grabs the remote and turns the tv's volume down before walking towards the couch and taking a seat. He positions himself so he's lying across the coach; his legs tangle over the arm rest. He places Katsuo on his chest and wraps his arms around him. "Teddy can go right here," Inuyasha says as he takes the teddy bear from his tiny hands and places it next to them. Katsuo follows the teddy bear before looking at his father.

"Hey buddy," Inuyasha coos as he stares at him son. Katsuo reveals a toothless mouth as he grins. Inuyasha chuckles before rubbing his back. Inuyasha sighs as gold eyes stare at gold. His minds wonder back to what his wife said yesterday. 'Keh, I do spend a lot of time with the pup, right?'

However, that was not entirely true. He spent majority of his time at his restaurant, managing it and cooking. By time he came home at night, Katsuo would be sleep. He sighs again, causing Katsuo to lets out a small growl.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been that present in your life," Inuyasha says. "It's just been busy with work."

Katsuo lets out a small growl before laying his head on his chest.

"Hey! Don't mock me!" Inuyasha says as he rubs his back. "I get that's just an excuse, okay?"

Katsuo looks up as his father starts to speak again. "I guess it's because grandpa didn't come into my life until I wasn't a pup anymore. I guess it's because I don't know how to be a father; I never had an example."

He sighs as he looks down at his son. "Unlike your mother, I don't I have parenting instinct. I guess I'm not that involved because I don't want to mess up your future, you know?"

Katsuo lays his head against Inuyasha's chest again and lets' out a small whimper.

"You miss me, buddy, huh?" Inuyasha reaches up and rubs one of his ears. Katsuo lets out a growl of content as he starts to close his eyes. "I promise I'll be in your life more, okay? I shouldn't have pushed myself way from you, you're my pup, my son."

A smile forms on Inuyasha's face as his son lets out a whine of content. Inuyasha lets one out himself before kissing his head. Inuyasha rubs his back as he stares down at him. He lets out another sigh as starts thinking about his past.

His mother, Izayoi, was a single mother for seventeen years. Before Inuyasha was born, his mother worked for his father, Inu No Taisho, as his secretary. However, their work relationship quickly turns into a passionate one and their secret love affair lasted for nine months, before Izayoi quit her job after finding out she was pregnant.

He ended up bumping into his father and brother one day when he was running an errand for his mother on the rich side of town. Ever since their bump-in on the streets, Inu No Taisho, and his older brother, Sesshomaru, have been in his life. His father even gave him a huge loan that assisted him in opening his restaurant.

However, even though his father was trying to make up for lost time, he still missed his father being in his life; teaching him how to throw a ball, how to ride a bike, how to talk to girls, and most of all, how to be a man. His mother did a good job, however Inuyasha desired to have his father there.

Inuyasha snaps out of his thought and looks down at his son. 'I grew up and told myself that I would be in my children's life, but I guess I failed.'

He shakes his head before looking up at the ceiling. 'I haven't failed just yet. Katsuo, I promise I'll be in your life more for now on.'

He continues to rub his son's back with a grin on his face.

'My son. I love you.' He thinks before his eyes close too.

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Hour Later**

 **With Kagome**

"I'm home," Kagome announces as she walks through the door. She closes it and locks it behind her as the golden retriever lets out a bark before scratching at Kagome's leg. She bends down and takes off his leash, allowing him to roam free.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" She questions as she walks deeper into the house. She looks at her wrist watch and sees that it's almost three. 'Katsu should be up from his nap,' she thinks as she walks into the living room.

'Awwwwwwwww! That's so cute!' She thinks as she covers her mouth as she looks at her son and husband asleep on the couch.

She quietly takes a few pictures before putting her phone in her pocket and walking towards the two loves of her life. She bends down and kisses Inuyasha on the cheek. She grins as she watches a smile form onto his face. He opens his eyes and looks at his wife.

"Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," she whispers. "So, was it as horrible as you thought?"

Inuyasha lets out a chuckle before looking down their sleeping son. "It wasn't so bad."

"Right," Kagome mumbles with a small grin as she stands up. "I'm going to go make you some lunch and get Katsuo's bottle ready."

Inuyasha watches her leave before turning back to look at Katsuo; he was still sleep.

"Let's do this again, some time," he jokes as he rubs back. He chuckles as a small smile form on Katsuo's face before he turns his head. He kisses his head before leaning back against the arm rest of the couch.

"Love you son, always."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you!**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	7. Happy Mother's Day!

Chapter 7: Happy Mother's Day!

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha mumbles as he shakes his sleeping wife. Her bare back is facing him as she lets out a loud snore.

Inuyasha chuckles before leaning over and kissing her shoulder. They had celebrated Mother's Day the night before in their "own" way. Inuyasha kisses her shoulder again before turning her over, the sheets follow, covering her bare chest.

"Kagome!"

"What, Inuyasha? I'm tired," Kagome whines as she tries to roll over

"Get you. We have a lot of shit to do today," he states as he rolls her back over.

"Uhhhhhhh! Fine," Kagome groans as she opens her eyes.

Inuyasha smirks before leaning down and kissing her head. "I made breakfast, it's done. I already took Ramen out for a –"

"I still can't believe you gave our dog a stupid name. Ramen, really Yash."

"Keh. It sticks."

"Whatever," Kagome says as she leans up. "So, what's next on our agenda?"

"We have to stop by your family's house for the Mother's Day lunch then dinners at my parents' house."

"Uhhh. Sounds like a lot, let's go back to sleep," Kagome says as she tries to turn around again, but Inuyasha stops her again.

"Was I just that good last night that you don't want to get out of bed?" Inuyasha asks cockily.

"You tried your best, old man," Kagome states only to have Inuyasha growl, push her down and start tickling her.

"Inu-ahahahahha! Yasha! Stop!Hahahahhahah!" Kagome screams as she tries to push her husband off of her and get way from his fingers. "Please!"

"Since it's Mother's Day I will," Inuyasha says as he pulls away from her. He gives her a peck before getting out of bed. "Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen."

Kagome sticks her tongue out at him in response. "You're a horrible man, Takahashi."

"You ready for round two?" Inuyasha asks as he turns around and wriggles his fingers. He takes a step towards her, causing Kagome to jump out the bed and run towards the bathroom naked. Inuyasha chuckles before turning around and walking out the room to go get their son for the surprise.

After taking a shower, Kagome puts on some grey lounging pants, a red tank top, and pink fuzzy sox. She's puts her wet hair in a messy bun before walking out their bedroom. She raises a brow as she walks down the hallway, it was quiet, too quiet.

"Inuyasha?! Where are you?"

She doesn't get a response. She raises a brow once she reaches the end of the hallway. She walks into the living room and sees no one there. "Where are they?"

She turns around and walks in the direction of the kitchen.

"Inu-Oh my gosh!" Kagome gasps as she looks around the room. The kitchen contains several pink and white balloons that say, 'Happy Mother's Day!'

Inuyasha is standing in the middle of the kitchen with Katsuo in his arms. In Katsuo's hand in a thornless red rose in his hands. Currently he's waving it around as he bumps his fist up and down.

"Say Happy Mama's Day," Inuyasha coaches to Katsuo who starts babbling.

"This is so cute!" Kagome squeals as she walks towards the two. "Thank you!" She squeals as she takes the rose from Katsuo's hand. She gives him a kiss on the forehead before leaning up and giving Inuyasha a peck on the lips.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbles with a blush.

"I thought breakfast was done," Kagome states.

"It is, just let me fix the pancakes," Inuyasha says. "I don't want you doing any work today, so just kick your feet up and sit on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks with a raised brow and a grin.

Inuyasha nods and flashes her a grin. "Keh. I'm sure. I got this Kagome. Multitasking is my middle name."

"If you say so," Kagome says as she reaches for Katsuo, only to have Inuyasha take a step back.

"I can handle him now," he states.

Kagome shakes her head but smiles as she looks at the man in front of her. "Super dad, huh? Okay Inuyasha. I'll be in the living room. Yell if you need anything."

"But I won't," Inuyasha states confidently.

Kagome rolls her eyes and laughs as she grabs one of the balloons and walks out the kitchen. 'Right. He's going to need me, give it ten minutes. He can't handle everything.'

She walks into the living before jumping on the couch and finding a comfortable spot.

"Well, this is the life!" Kagome squeals as she leans back and sets her feet on the coffee table. She turns on the tv and grabs a magazine and looks at the newest fashion.

"I'm surprised that I was able to read the whole magazine," Kagome states as she throw the magazine on the coffee table. Throughout her time reading, the phone hand rang and Katsuo had cried twice. However, Inuyasha had handled it very well. Until now.

As Kagome went to grab another magazine, the phone had ranged, followed by a crash, and a lot of yelling.

"Let's see what daddy is up to," Kagome says with a giggle as she stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

"What is going-Oh!"

Kagome places a hand over her mouth as she stares at the disaster in the kitchen. Katsuo is sitting in the sink with pancake batter covering his face while Ramen is licking a devasted and angry Inuyasha's pancake covered face as he sits on the floor in defeat.

Kagome makes eye contact with Inuyasha before she burst out into laughter. Inuyasha sighs and rolls his eyes before telling his mom that he'll call her later.

"What happen?" Kagome asks as she manages to lean against the door frame while wiping her eyes.

"I was stirring the pancake batter with the mixer and Katsuo grabbed the cord," Inuyasha says as he pushes Ramen off of him and stands up. The puppy tries to jump on his leg before trotting away to lick more pancake batter off the appliances in the kitchen.

"Uhhh! This is a mess," Inuyasha groans as he runs a hand down his face and looks around the messy kitchen.

Kagome giggles as she continues to walk towards her husband. She runs her finger over his cheek and licks the content off.

"Blueberry."

"Keh."

"Thank you," she says as leans up and kisses his cheek. "I'm sure they'll taste good."

"Keh," Inuyasha repeats with a blush.

Kagome smiles before walking to the sink and picking Katsuo up. "I'm going to clean him and Ramen up. Hopefully that'll give you enough time to get breakfast ready. Come here Ramen."

"You were supposed to be relaxing," Inuyasha says as Kagome kisses the happy Katsuo's cheek.

"Inuyasha, a mother work is never done," Kagome states with a shake of the head and smile. Inuyasha stares at her as she walks out the kitchen. 'Kami, he was lucky to have her, she was an amazing woman and mother.'

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" She hums as she turns around. Katsuo beats on her chest before cuddling into her neck.

"Happy Mother's Day."

Kagome smiles before saying:

"Thanks Yash."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **To Susu-Anon: This story does give you Daddy Daycare vibes! Lol. Inuyasha always tries to do his best but doesn't completely succeed. But the key thing is that he's trying, Inuyasha's being a father in his own way! ^0^.**

 **To anonymous: I'll probably do some chapters discussing Inuyasha's past and show Inuyasha's relationship with his father and brother. I might even do a chapter about the growling or about the Inu culture. It's kinda up in the air. ^0^.**

 **Thank you for all of your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you!**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	8. Uncle's Girlfriend

Chapter 8: Uncle's Girlfriend

"Keh. I can't believe the bastard's got someone to actually like him," Inuyasha states as he closes the door to Kagome's red 2016 Hyundai Elantra.

"Language!"

"Keh."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she takes Katsuo out of his car seat. She closes the door with her free hand before walking towards the two-story brick house. Currently, Katsuo is five-month-old. He has a head full of silver hair and his doggy ears would always flick on his head every time he hears a new noise. He was mommy little angel.

"I'm happy for him. Your brother is a private guy," Kagome states. "Especially since Kagura used him and stole a lot of his money."

"Keh. I'm glad the bitch is rotting in he-"

"For the love of Kami, Inuyasha! Language!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Kagome shakes her head as she looks down to see her son had fallen asleep. She kisses his head before starting a new conversation with her husband.

"I think it's time for me to go back to work," Kagome admits. She had been mauling over this idea for a while now. Yes, she wanted to be with her son 24/7, but she also wanted to get back to her work-life. She had fun running her father-in-law's jewelry corporation.

"Really?" Inuyasha questions with a raised brow. He walks up the small step and rings the doorbell. Of course, he wasn't sexist and didn't want Kagome walking around their house naked and pregnant all the time, but he also didn't want her to feel obligated to work. They were doing okay with one breadwinner in the house. However, seeing the determine look on her face made Inuyasha realize that he shouldn't/couldn't stop his wife from doing what she wanted.

"Yes. I was talking about it with my mom the other day. She said it was a good idea. She suggested that I can drop Katsuo off at her house while I worked, or I could drop him off here."

"That would be nice," Inuyasha says as Kagome joins him on the step too. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. He kisses her head before laying his head on top of hers. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay," Kagome says as the door opens revealing an excited grandma. Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, opens her mouth to say something when Kagome quickly puts her finger to her lips.

"He's sleeping," Kagome states.

"Poop! And I wanted to play with him," Izayoi says as she lets them into her house. Kagome giggles as she walks into the house with Inuyasha following behind her.

"I'm going to lay him in the living room," Kagome says as she walks away from her husband and mother-in-law.

"How are you dear?"

"Good. Work was tiring, but I'm fine. How about you?" Inuyasha tells her as he pulls her into a hug.

"Good, the flower shop is doing well as always," Izayoi says as she hugs Inuyasha back before pulling away. Kagome and Inuyasha's father, Inu No Taisho walk out the living room and towards them.

"Katsuo still asleep?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome hugs his mother.

"Like a light," Kagome says with a grin. "Is Sesshomaru and his girlfriend here?"

"Not yet," Izayoi states with a huge smile. "I can't believe my little fluffy is dating! Next is marriage!"

"Izzy, don't scare the poor girl," Inu No Taisho lightly chastises with a smile himself.

"Oh, hush you!" His wife responds causing the small group to laugh as they stand in the foyer.

Inuyasha grins as he looks at his mother. She was an amazing and caring woman. She raised him all on her own and was still able to live her life. After his run in with his father and brother some odd number of years ago, Inu No Taisho and Izayoi quickly rekindled their love for each other and within three years, Izayoi was walking down the aisle in order to marry the man of her dreams.

At first, his older brother, Sesshomaru, was untrustworthy of Izayoi; being that she was the woman that caused his mother and father to divorce. However, after spending time with her and his younger brother, he was able to love them and treat them like family.

"Kagome, can you set the table for me? I have to check on the turkey."

"Sure, thing mom," Kagome says. She and Izayoi turn around and walk down the hallway.

"So, how's the parent life, son?" Inu No Taisho jokily asks as he claps Inuyasha's shoulder. His son grunts at the force.

'Looks like I need to go to the gym more often.' Inuyasha shakes his head before looking at his tall father. "It's good, for right now. Katsuo learning to sleep through the night."

"I bet that's good for you and Kagome."

"It is. Kagome's thinking about going to work soon."

"Really? Well she was always a hard-working girl."

"You're telling me. She worked until the day she went into labor," Inuyasha says with a grin causing his father to chuckle. "How's your health old man?"

"Why must you always tease me about my age?" Inu No Taisho questions with a furrowed of the brow. "Soon you'll be-"

 **Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"They're here!"

The two silver haired men turn to see Izayoi running down the hall towards them. They move away from the door, knowing that Izayoi would want to open it and they wouldn't dare get in her way.

"Best behavior!" She exclaims with a clap of the hands. She dusts some invisible dusk off her husband's shoulder before bending down to open the door.

"What I miss?" Kagome asks as she stands next to her husband.

"Mom being mom."

Kagome nods as they all take a step back as Sesshomaru walks into the house with a short, black haired, pale woman by his side.

"What the hell, Rin?!" Inuyasha exclaims as he looks at the manager and hostess of his restaurant.

"Hi Yash!" Rin cheerfully greets with a blush.

"You're dating this dickhead?! When were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha yells, causing Kagome to elbow him in the stomach. Kagome shakes her head but looks at the two. This was a shock though; Rin was a cheerful young woman while Sesshomaru acted cold-hearted all the time.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Izayoi interrupts as she gives Sesshomaru a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello mother," Sesshomaru says as he returns her hug. After they pull away, Izayoi excitedly stands by her husband.

"So, who's your friend?" She giddily asks.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes but smile before introducing his girlfriend to his family. He rolls his eyes as he hears Inuyasha and Kagome loudly gasp at his smile. 'They are such children.'

"Everyone, this is Rin. Rin this is-"Sesshomaru starts to say but Izayoi stops him.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi," Izayoi happily interrupts as she pulls the girl into a hug.

"Oh hi!" The young woman says as she hugs Izayoi back. Izayoi hugs her for a minute, until Inu No Taisho literally pulled her off the young woman.

"Sorry about her. She just likes seeing new faces," Inu No Taisho states, causing his wife to elbow him in the stomach. Inu No Taisho chuckles as he holds out his hand, "Inu No Taisho."

"Nice to meet you," Rin says as she shakes his hand. "I've heard a lot about you, from both of your sons."

"I bet," Inuyasha mumbles as he crosses him arms.

"And you already know my idiot brother and his wife," Sesshomaru says as he points at Inuyasha then Kagome.

"What was that, jackass?!" Inuyasha shouts as he raises his fist.

"Ignore them," Kagome says as she shakes Rin's hand. "It's nice to meet you again, Rin."

"Likewise," Rin responds with a smile.

"Dinner will be done in a few. Just putting on some final touches," Izayoi announces.

"That gives me some time to show the boys the new sword I got. Come on boys!" Inu No Taisho enthusiastically states as he claps his sons on the back and leads them upstairs.

"Rin, you can get wait in the living room. Kagome, can you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Izayoi asks as she looks away from her potential daughter-in-law and to her current daughter-in-law.

"Sure, thing Izzy," Kagome says as she follows after her mother-in-law. Rin smiles at the two before making her way into the living room.

She walks around the living room and noticed that the well decorated living room theme colors are beige, brown, and red. She walks to the fireplace in the middle of the wall and looks on the mantel at all the picture on there. She smiles as she spots a picture of the small family of four (Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Izayoi). They were dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. Sesshomaru looked around twenty-two or twenty-three, meaning that Inuyasha was around eighteen or nineteen (they're four years apart).

Her eyes then move to the picture next to the family picture. The picture was of Kagome and Inuyasha on their wedding day. Kagome was wearing an off the shoulders silk, floor length dress. Her hair was in a bun with a bang pinned to the side of her head. Inuyasha is wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. They looked very happy. 'I hope Sesshomaru and I can be this happy.'

Her eyes then move to the next picture which is of a little baby wrapped in white blankets. His eyes are closed, and he's asleep. 'That must be Katsuo. He looks like Inuyasha.'

She snaps out of her thoughts as she hears a noise.

" ."

She turns her head and noticed, for the first time, the baby on the couch. He's surrounded by pillows on the floor and around him. She giggles as the baby tries to roll over but fails multiple times. He lets out a growl as he tries to roll over again.

She quickly walks over to him, catching Katsuo's attention and causing his nose to twitch.

"Hi," Rin coos as she picks up Katsuo. Katsuo curiously looks up at Rin as she starts to speak.

"I'm Rin. And you must be Katsuo. Your uncle and father speak very highly over you. They didn't tell me you were so handsome though," Rin says as she places Katsuo on her lap. Katsuo grabs a strand over her hair and twirls it around his fingers.

"Uhhh, what do babies like to do? Play right? Did mommy leave you any toys?" Rin questions as she looks around her. She spots the baby bag and bends down to look through it. A second later, she pulls out a squishy, red ring toy.

"You want this?"

As if he understood her, he nods and reaches for it.

"You're teething, huh? That must be bad for mommy," Rin jokes as she rubs Katsuo's back as he shoves the toy into his mouth.

"Hey Rin, dinner's-oh! Someone's up," Kagome says with a soft smile as she walks into the room. She grins as her son makes eye contact with her and smiles, causing a string of spit to fall out the side of his mouth.

"Hi mama's baby," Kagome coos in a baby voice as she takes a seat next to Rin. Katsuo grins and reaches for his mother; Kagome automatically grabs him. She places several kisses on his cheek before pulling him away and holding him at arm's length. "Did you sleep well, huh Kat? Did mama's baby have a good nap?"

Rin smiles as she watches the interaction between the mother and son duo.

"How old is he? Inuyasha mentioned it once but I forgot."

"5 months," Kagome says with a smile as she places Katsuo neck to her cheek. "Have the men come down yet?"

"No not yet."

"Uhh. I need to get them. Toga is like a little child with a new toy when he buys another sword," Kagome says as she stands up. Rin laughs at her comment as she gets up as well.

"But you can go wait in the dining room for the time being," Kagome states.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," Rin says as she stands up. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall, last door to your left," Kagome says as she rubs Katsuo's back as he shoves a fist of his mother's hair into his mouth. Kagome lightly hits hit butt before taking her hair out of his mouth.

"Thanks," Rin states, giving her a small smile.

Kagome nods before walking out the room. However, she stops at the entrance and turns around to face their guest.

"Oh, Rin."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family," She states with a smile. Rin smiles back and nods.

"Thanks."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you!**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **Anonymous: Thank you! And you're right! It is the thought that counts. ^0^**

 **Hive-Chan: Thank you! And Lol. I laughed at the name too. And Inuyasha coaching his son to say 'Happy Mama's Day' was my favorite part too…It was cute. And we'll learn more about Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga soon/ in a few chapters. ^-^.**

 **Ember Reverie: Thank you! And maybe next chapter we'll see Inuyasha showing off his 'in control' powers. ^0^.**

 **IMoveTheStars4No1: He is! He tries his best!**

 **Susu-anon: Here's your update! : ). I'm glad you're liking it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	9. Growling 101

Chapter 9: Growling 101

"Babababababa!"

Kagome lets over to see her son shoving his fingers into his mouth as he continues to babble. She smiles as she continues to wash the dishes. After finishing the last dish, she wipes her wet hands on a towel before walking towards him. She grabs her baby from his carrier and cradles him in her arms.

"Hi Katsuo!" She coos as she walks out the kitchen and into the living room. She sits down and maneuvers him so he's facing her while being cradled in her lap. "And how is my precious baby doing today?"

Katsuo looks at her and smiles before letting out a small growl. Kagome giggles as she bends down and kisses his head. Katsuo giggles as he kicks his feet out. He lets out another growl, causing him mother to grin before letting out a growl with a lower pitch than his. However, at her growl, Katsuo's eyes widen and he start to cry.

"Oh! Kat! What's wrong?" Kagome asks as she rocks her son back and forth. "Shhh, don't cry."

"Kagome, have you seen my black socks?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the living room wearing a grey knitted sweater and dress pants; he was going to a convention to look for potential new chefs for his restaurant.

"Look in the laundry room," Kagome says as she tries to stop their son from crying, but he wouldn't.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a seat next to her. He reaches out and over and grabs Katsuo from her. He places him against his chest and rubs his back as he lets out a growl.

With wide and fascinated eyes, Kagome watches as Katsuo stops crying and snuggles into his chest. "What's wrong, pup?"

Katsuo whines and whimpers as he closes his eyes.

Inuyasha raises a brow as he looks down at his son. He gives him a kiss on the head before looking at Kagome. "You called our son weak?"

"What?! When?!" Kagome asks as she turns to face him. "All I did was gro-Oh my gosh! Those growls actually mean something?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha says giving her a blank look. "Have you just been randomly growling at him since he's been born?"

"Well yeah," Kagome says as she reaches over and grabs her son. "Oh! Mommy's sorry pup. Mommy didn't mean to do that."

"Rub your nose against his," Inuyasha instructs. Kagome gives him a look but does as told, causing Katsuo to let out happy yips and whines.

"What was that?" Kagome asks with a giggle as Katsuo start smiling and kicking his legs.

"Well since you're his mother, that was showing a sign of love. However, if he did it to me, it'll be a sign of submission."

"Wow," Kagome says in awe before looking down at her son. "They know all of that at a young age? So, me talking to him means nothing?"

"He understands both, but his inu side is growing faster," Inuyasha tells her as he wiggles his fingers in front of Katsuo's face. Katsuo stares up and awe and tries to reach for them.

"Teach me more!" Kagome eagerly says as she looks at her husband. Inuyasha chuckles as he looks at her before looking down at his watch, he'll just be a few minutes late for his meeting at the convention; this looked important for Kagome. 'And this will also be entertaining,' he thinks with a smirk.

Inuyasha explained to Kagome certain types of growls and whines, their hierarchy, and other inu customs. Overall though, Kagome was amazed about how much she didn't know and was learning.

"You're amazing," Kagome says as she stares at her husband with stars in her eyes.

"I know," Inuyasha cockily states with a smirk, causing Kagome to roll her eyes but nod in agreement. She stares down at Katsuo who looks at her in amusement.

"Haha puppy," she mockingly says as she bends down and rubs her nose against his again.

"I really didn't learn all of this until I met my dad. He explained it to me. There's a lot that you have to learn though. A lot I still have to learn too," Inuyasha tells her while standing up.

"We can learn it together," Kagome tells him with a smile. Inuyasha chuckles as he places a hand on the back of her neck.

"We can," Inuyasha agrees with a chuckle.

Kagome places Katsuo over her shoulder before taking a step towards her husband. After he left, she would test what she learned on her son. 'Hopefully I don't make him cry, again."

Inuyasha bends down and gives her a kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I have to go."

"Okay. Thanks for all the help with him," she says as she pats their son's butt, in response, he kicks his legs.

"Anytime wench," Inuyasha states with a smirk before turning around and walking out of the living room.

Kagome rolls her eyes before pulling her son off her shoulder and at arm's length, so she can stare at him. "Don't follow daddy's explain, woman aren't wenches, they're princesses and queens."

In response, Katsuo spits out spit bubbles.

Kagome giggles and shakes her head as she walks out the room and towards the bathroom. "You're just like your daddy."

She pulls him into her chest and lets out a small growl, causing Katsuo to let out a happy whine. Kagome giggles as she kisses the top of his head. "And that's why mommy loves you even more."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 ***FYI: I'm making up this inu custom/ culture thing as I go. I'll read other people's stories to see how they write it and search how dogs behave as well. If you guys have any suggestions, as always, they are welcomed.**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **NaraukoSon:** **Thanks! I appreciate your support. I hope you continue to support and like my other stories as well.**

 **Susu-Anon:** **Thanks for the theme suggestions. That theme is coming soon…And whatever first milestones that I miss for Katsuo, well, let's just say I'll make up for it with his brother/sister (wink wink ^0^).**

 **Missyouneek818:** **Thank you for your support and love for my stories! And I will update this story frequently because the chapters are shorter than my actual stories. And I agree that the anime should have continued where we at least saw if Inuyasha and Kagome had kids. I would have enjoyed it even more.**

 **IMoveTheStars4NO1:** **Thank you! And no, I don't think you have. Lol. I'll probably incorporate them more in later chapters (Inuyasha's parents).**

 **Ember Reverie:** **I mean I didn't think it was bashing. It kinda just went with the theme of the story (Sesshomaru had a horrible relationship, starts dating someone who is the complete opposite of him and etc). Well hopefully you'll like this chapter. ^_^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	10. Memory Full!

Chapter 10: Memory Full!

"Does that thing have enough battery?" Kagome asks as she peeks over Inuyasha's shoulder and at the camera recorder.

"Yeah, I think so," Inuyasha mumbles as he turns on the camera recorder.

"Okay!" His wife exclaims as she claps her hand together. "I'm so excited!"

"It's just solid food, Kagome," Inuyasha grumbles as he stands up.

"That means our baby is growing up, Yash," Kagome explains as she leans back. "That means he doesn't need mommy's bobbies!"

"Daddy's happy about that," Inuyasha points out with a seductive smirk, causing Kagome to roll her eyes as she gets out of their bed. She's dressed in one of his old college shirts and black leggings.

"You're a horny dog," she mumbles as she walks around him and out of the bedroom; Inuyasha snaps his teeth at her before following after her.

After getting Katsuo situated in his high chair, Kagome walks towards the cabinet in the kitchen and grabs a jar of mashed carrots.

"Katsuo," Kagome calls out while bending down in front of her son with his food and a spoon. Katsuo looks at his mother and smiles. He lets out a scream before shoving his stuff animal's ear into his mouth.

"Oh! Are you hungry, Kat?"

Katsuo kicks his feet out in response.

"You're such a happy baby," She coos as she pinches his cheek. She grins as she gets on her knees and opens the jar of food. She dips the spoon into the jar and turns around to look at her husband who's standing behind her.

"Ready?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha nods as he turns on the recorder.

"Okay, Kat, open up," she coos. Katsuo stares at her as she places the spoon in front of his mouth.

"Open up, Katsuo," His mother repeats. Katsuo blinks at her in response.

"How about we turn the spoon into an airplane!" Kagome shouts as she twirls the spoon in the air.

Inuyasha laughs as his wife's starts making airplane noises.

"Stop laughing at me," Kagome snaps as she turns around and glares at him. She sticks her tongue out before turning back around to feed their son. "Come on, honey."

Inuyasha chuckles as he stares at his wife and son. He sighs as he stares at the duo. His eyes move to focus on his son whose cheeks are now puffing out, rejecting the food his mother is offering him. 'Kagome's right. He is growing up. Next thing you know, he'll be going to preschool, next high school, then college! Hopefully he'll want to be like his old man.'

He chuckles at the thought, however his eyebrow furrow right after. 'Am I an old man? Keh. Nope, an old man couldn't make Kagome cu-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" He responds as his eyes focus back into reality.

"You weren't paying attention, you missed our son's first taste of solid food. And he likes it!" She exclaims as she turns back to face their son. Inuyasha looks at Katsuo and laughs. He has crushed carrots and peas over his mouth and cheeks. His chubby cheeks are moving as he eats the food in his mouth.

"He loves it," Inuyasha comments.

"He does," Kagome replies in agreement. "But he likes to have his carrots mixed with his peas," she explains before turning around to feed the hungry baby. "You were distracted. What were you thinking about?"

"Just how much he's growing," Inuyasha says with a sad sigh.

Kagome giggles but nods as she feeds her son again before turning back to look at her husband. "He's our little man now."

"Yaya!" Katsuo cheers while slamming his hands on the white tray that's connected to his high chair. Kagome giggles as she turns back around to feed him. "My little man," she coos as she ruffles his wild silver hair.

Inuyasha chuckles as well. "Our little man," he tells her before looking down at the camera recorder. His face pales at the message on the screen.

"Memory Full." It said.

"Shit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Was the memory full before or after Katsuo had his first taste of solid food? Who knows?! ^0^. But poor Inuyasha.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **Hive-chan:** That's a cool idea! Definitely thinking about making/doing a chapter about that.

 **Susu-anon:** She was! Writing that chapter had me laughing; like she was just copying after him. I hope that you liked the update to A Moment Too Late.

 **Youkai55:** And true about Sesshomaru and Rin. And yup, last chapter was about Kagome messing up this time. ^0^. And she might, she might try blueberry pancake batter covered hanyou during the late hours of the day ; )

 **IMoveTheStars4No1:** Baby growling does sound cute. And yes, Kagome is a little jealous because now father and son has a different bond than she and Katsuo do.

 **Anonymous:** I'm glad that you're very into the inu culture. I might not go into depth about the inu culture though. I might tough bases on it once in a while.

 **Ember Reverie:** Ohhh. Well I hope the pairing in this story is okay with ya. ^-^. I thought the chapter, in my opinion, was funny because Kagome didn't know what she was doing; she was just copying after her son. Lol. Hopefully you're not doing the wrong thing either. ^0^.

 **NarukoSon:** I love that part too. And she might in the near future. ; ). Thank you for reviewing. ^-^.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Since this chapter is short, I might add another chapter on Friday or sometime during the weekend. Check my profile and my** ** _Princess Inume_** **Facebook page**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page!**

 ***I'm looking for a beta reader and artist! Message me if interested, thank you in advance: )**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	11. Mama!

Chapter 11: Mama

"Yummy, huh?" Rin asks as she feeds Katsuo a spoon full of crushed carrots and peas. Katsuo slams his dirty fists on the tray as he looks up at his babysitter/ future aunt. Katsuo chews on his food before opening his mouth for more. "So, you were hungry. Guess you'll also want some milk later, huh?"

She feeds him another spoon full of smashed crashed carrots and peas before she hears the door slam open.

"What's that?" Rin asks as she stands up only to hear two voices screaming at each other.

"Go to hell, Inuyasha!"

"Uhh, looks like your mommy and daddy are home," Rin says as she wipes Katsuo's face with his bib.

"Kagome, don't walk away from me!"

Rin looks up as Kagome marches into the kitchen with a red, angry face. Her facial expression changes as she spots Rin and Katsuo.

"Ohh, sorry. I thought you would be giving Katsuo a bath by now," Kagome says. She shakes her head before walking towards her son. Katsuo coos as he reaches out towards her.

"I was, we started a little late on your to-do list," Rin states with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine. You can go home," Kagome says as she rubs Katsuo's ear; he purrs in response.

"Are you sure? I thought you and-"

"Something came up, so Inuyasha and I decided to cut our date night short," Kagome interjects with a glare as she sees her husband standing in the door way.

"Okay," Rin says as Inuyasha walks into the kitchen; she could basically feel the tension coming off the two. "Are you sure, though? Like if you want, I can stay for a fe-"

"It's fine Rin," Kagome states with a forced smile.

Kagome had asked Rin to babysit Katsuo tonight while her and Inuyasha went on their first date in nine months (since Katsuo was born). They were supposed to spend the night out at this new restaurant that she heard of. Afterwards, they would spend a passionate night at their hotel room. However, their plans were ruined when Inuyasha got jealous because their male waiter began to pay too much attention to her.

In response to the waiter's behavior, Inuyasha caused a huge scene at the restaurant, resulting in them being kicked out. Because of the embarrassment and anger towards her husband, Kagome angrily called their date night off and demanded that they go home. They argued the entire way home.

"If you say so," Rin mumbles as she stands up. "Are you sure you want me to leave? Maybe I can take Katsuo."

"Everything's fine Rin," Inuyasha says as he leans against the door way. "We're just going to put Katsuo to sleep then talk."

"Keh," Kagome mumbles with a cross of the arms as she looks at Inuyasha. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."

Rin nods; she walks towards the table in the kitchen and grabs her purse. She walks over and gives Kagome a hug.

"Text me later," Rin whispers as Kagome hugs her back. Kagome nods in response; she watches Rin give Inuyasha a quick hug before she walks out the room.

Kagome sighs as she turns around and looks at Katsuo who's staring up at her. She leans over and grabs his circle teething toy of the kitchen counter. She hands it to him before turning around to speak to Inuyasha.

"Should I be jealous over that hug?" Kagome sarcastically asks as she walks away from Katsuo. Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"After you finish feeding him, giving him a bath, and put him to sleep, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Why are you being such a bitch, Kagome?" Inuyasha growls as she stands in front of him.

"Oh, I'm being the bitch? Me, Kagome? The one who didn't ruin our first night out is the bitch?" Kagome snaps as she looks up at him.

"All you had to do was tell the guy to leave you alone. Instead you flirted like a sl-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear that we'll be divorced by the end of the night," Kagome growls as she stares into Inuyasha's heated eyes.

"Keh," Inuyasha says as he turns his head to the side.

"That's what I thought," Kagome quickly says as she starts to walk around him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he walks towards their son.

"You know what, Yash."

"What?" He growls out as he turns to look at her. Angry gold eyes clash with furious blue eyes.

"I'm not her."

"You're not who?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow and confusion deep in his voice.

"Her, Kikyo. I'm not her," Kagome states, referring to Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Kikyo was Inuyasha's first girlfriend from high school to his senior year in college. However, Inuyasha broke up with her when Kikyo had an affair with their History Professor Naraku Onigumo. They were broken up three years before he and Kagome started dating. However, while at the grocery store last week, Kagome and Inuyasha had bumped into Kikyo. They exchanged a few words with each other before parting ways. However, Kagome could see the slightly pained looked Inuyasha had as they exchanged a quick hello.

"I know that."

"But you act like you don't," Kagome says as she runs her hands through her slightly curly hair She looks down at her attire and frowns a little; she was dressed in a slim baby blue, thin strapped dress with black heels. "How you acted at the restaurant, I could see it. I could feel that you're still angry at her for cheating on you after all these-"

"Kagome, why are y-"

"I acted the same way after Hiten cheated and left me. I was so possessive and paranoid," Kagome interrupts. "But after I met you I forgot all about that, about him, about all the things he put me through."

"Kagome this has nothing to do with Kikyo," Inuyasha states with a shake of the head. Kagome shakes her head as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Yash. Yes, this does," she says. "Do you still love me, Inuyasha? Do you because since Katsuo's been born, you've been act-"

"Don't you ever fucking question my love for you," Inuyasha snaps as he takes steps towards her. "I love you with every fiber in my body."

"Then act like it! Act like I'm your wife, the love of your life, the mother of your child, as your equal!" Kagome yells as she grabs the flaps of his suit jacket. "Show me that you love me. Show me that you don't regret being with me. Show me, just show me that you love me and no one else."

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he places his hands over her. "I'm so-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome says before sighing. "Don't apologize, I don-"

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha interrupts. "It's just that ever since Katsuo was born, things have changed between us. Both in a good and bad way," he confesses.

Kagome winces and closes her eyes at his statement. "I know. Because of that Yash, I think we shou-"

"No breaks," Inuyasha interrupts with a frown as he places a hand on her cheek. "Look at me. We can work through this. We just need to spend more time together and work with each other."

"Inuy-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupts. "I. Love. You."

Kagome nods as he kisses her head before leaning against it. "I love you," he repeats.

"Yas-"

"I don't want anyone, no one but you."

Kagome looks down but Inuyasha lifts her face up. "Look at me." She shakes her head as she closes her eyes as tears fill them again.

"Come on baby open your eyes," Inuyasha coaches as he bends down and kisses her head again. "You're the only woman that I want to wake up to in the morning, the only one that I want to kiss, do that thing with my tongue with," he jokes causing Kagome to giggle as two tears fall down her face. "You're the only woman who I want to call the mother of my children, and you're the only woman, beside my mother and grandmothers, that I love." He drops both of his hands from her face and grabs her hands. "I love you, I love you, I love you. If you want me to shout it from the roof top I will."

Kagome opens her eyes and stares into his gold pleading ones.

"I'll do anything for you. Because I want us, I want you," Inuyasha tells her. "I'm sorry that I haven't been treating you right. You know my past, so you know that I don't know how married people work," he jokes causing Kagome to let out a small giggle. "But I'll try to fix that. I'm going to try to treat you how you want to be and should be treated. I'll also try not to be so possessive. But don't count that I'll stop. You're mine and my only. You understand that? I don't want anyone else but you. Not Kikyo, not anyone else. No one but you."

Kagome nods her head in response before looking up at him.

"Good. Now do you love me? Because I love you."

"I love you too," Kagome says before leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Forgive me?" Inuyasha asks as he hugs her back. Kagome nods as she places her face into his neck. Inuyasha lets out a sigh of relief as he squeezes her; he couldn't/didn't want to lose her, he needed her.

Kagome pulls away and looks up at Inuyasha.

"How about tomorrow, we do date night again, but I'm choosing the place," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on her cheek. He runs his thumb over her cheek, removing the tears.

"I'll like that," Kagome whispers as he bends down and his lips ghost overs her.

"How about we give Katsuo a bath together and put him to sleep and maybe," he mumbles with hooded eyes as he brushes his lips against hers. Kagome moans as he pulls her closer to him, she could feel little Inu poking her thigh through Inuyasha's jeans.

"Daddy can show mommy how sorry he is."

"And mommy will see how much of a forgiving mood she's in," Kagome mumbles before sealing their lips. Inuyasha groans and opens his mouth, allowing Kagome's tongue to slip inside. Kagome groans as Inuyasha's tongue attacks hers.

"Ma-ma."

"Huh?" Kagome mumbles as she pulls away. Inuyasha groans and tries to follow her lips, but Kagome stops him.

"What?" Inuyasha mumbles in frustration and a furrow brow.

"Did you hear that?"

"Here what?"

"Ma-ma."

"That, someone said mama," Kagome says as she pulls away from Inuyasha fully and looks at her son staring at them. "Katsuo, did you say mama?"

Inuyasha turns around and looks at their son as well. Katsuo giggles as he shoves his fingers into his mouth.

Kagome starts walking towards their son with wide eyes; she gets on her knees in front of him and stares at him. "Katsuo, what did you just say, huh? What did you say baby?" Kagome asks in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, what did you say Kat?" Inuyasha asks as he stands behind Kagome.

Katsuo looks at his parents before he squeals and hits his high chair tray before saying it again. "Mama!"

"Oh my gosh! My baby can talk!" Kagome squeals as she jumps up and down. Katsuo giggles before saying it again and again.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Inuyasha smirks as he watches his son and wife. He really did love them, and he would continue to prove to them that he did. **  
****.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **This theme was suggested by Susu-anon, I believe; having Inuyasha and Kagome fight/argue. I know you wanted to have a certain outcome, but I thought it would have been cute if Katsuo "interrupted" his parents with his first word…What do you guys think? I hope you like it! ^-^**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **Susu-anon:** Thanks for your review! Much appreciated! And I've started writing two series, one of them is like a reality tv show. I think you guys will like it; I'm having fun writing it so far. ^-^

 **IMoveTheStars4No1:** Lol! She will. Thanks for the review. Much appreciated!: )

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Check out my Facebook page** **: Princess Inume**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page and vote!**

 ***I'm looking for a beta reader and artist! Message me if interested, thank you in advance: )**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	12. Happy Father's Day!

Chapter 12: Happy Father's Day!

"You think your dad will like the tie and the suit?" Kagome asks as she sets the large decorated box on their bed.

"Mostly like," Inuyasha states with a shrug as he ties his hair into a bun. "You've know him longer than I have."

"But he's retired, so there won't be a need for it. He isn't going to any business meeting any time soon," she states while biting her bottom lip.

"Well, seeing that Rin is still with 'stick up his ass', I'm sure he'll need a suit for their wedding,"

"Can you be nice to your brother?"

"Nope."

Kagome rolls her eyes in response. Her husband chuckles as he turns around and looks at her.

"Look, when I asked him what he wanted last week, he said a suit, so we're good."

"Did you call him?"

"Yes, I called him while you we're giving Katsuo a bath."

"Good, good," Kagome states as she walks towards the dresser and looks through her jewelry box.

"What do you and your family have planned for today?"

"Just the usual. Go see dad's grave then take grandpa out for lunch."

Inuyasha nods as he glances at her from the corner of his eyes at her. Her father had died ten years ago, when she was seventeen, from lung cancer. Ever since he met Kagome, he knew that family was important to her and he knew her father's death had an impact on her. However, she continued to be the hardworking and passionate woman that he loves.

"I wish I co-"

"I know, Inu," Kagome quickly says with a small forced grin. "We can visit daddy another day." Inuyasha nods his head in response before turning around to look at the mirror. He sighs as he stares at his reflection; he wished he could take the pain away from her, but he couldn't.

"Did you like your gift from your son?" Kagome asks, snapping Inuyasha out of his thought.

"Huh?"

"The gift you got from your son, do you like it?" Kagome repeats with a giggle. Inuyasha rolls his eyes before turning around to grab his messenger bag for the bed. His son, with the help of his mother, gave him a mug that said '#1 Dad'. The white mug was covered in different colored handprints that belonged to Katsuo.

"It was the best. Going to put it on my desk so I can see it every day," Inuyasha states as he turns around and grabs the mug off the dresser. Kagome giggles as she watches her husband put the mug into his duffle bag. She can't wait to see his reaction for his next Father's Day gift.

"You're leaving so soon?" She asks as he puts the duffle bag's strap on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I know the restaurant is going to be busy today and I don't want my workers to be overwhelmed," Inuyasha tells her as he walks out their bedroom; Kagome follows him.

"Okay. I'll stop by after I leave my family's house," Kagome says as they stand in front of the door.

"Okay," Inuyasha says as he gives her a peck on the lips. Kagome grins as he pulls away from her lips. "I really enjoyed my Father's Day gifts," he tells her. Kagome had gotten him a new set knife for the house.

"I'm glad," she says with a grin before leaning up and giving him another kiss on the lips. She pulls away and places her hands on his chest before shouting: "Katsuo! Come say bye-bye to dada!"

Inuyasha smirks as he hears knees and hands slamming on the hard wood floor. He had started crawling two months ago. He watches his son crawl out the living room and towards him.

"Mama!" A ten-month-old Katsuo screams as he quickly crawls towards his father.

"He still can't say dada, huh?" Inuyasha dryly mutters as he bends down and picks up his son. Kagome giggles as she looks at the two. "What can I say? He loves his mama."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he gives his son a kiss on the head before reaching up to rub his ear; Katsuo lets out a purr in response.

"Say bye bye dada," Kagome coos as she taps Katsuo's shoulder.

"Mama," Katsuo mumbles as he leans his head against Inuyasha's head.

"Love you too buddy," Inuyasha mumbles. He gives Katsuo another kiss on the head before handing him to Kagome.

"Okay, see you two later," Inuyasha says as he kisses Kagome's head as well before opening the door. Kagome steps back and watches Inuyasha walk out the door. Once he's out the door, Kagome closes it and locks it behind him. She looks down at Katsuo's whose hands are on her chest and is staring up at her.

"You ready to see Grandma Rari, Uncle Sota, and Grandpa?" Kagome coos as she sways from side to side. She turns around and starts walking towards the living room.

"Mama!" Katsuo shouts in glee. Kagome chuckles as she kisses the top of his head.

"Okay. But before we get ready, let's practice our little surprise, for daddy shall we?"

"Yayayayay!"

"That's the spirit, son!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later that Afternoon**

"I'm going to take my break," Inuyasha tells the chefs and servers in the kitchen.

He hears a lot of people grunt before making his departure. He walks down the hallway and walks around the corner. He runs his hands through his hair as he continues to walk; he was tired. Once he reaches his office's door, he grasps the door knob and twists it open.

As he walks into his office, his eyes widen as he sees Kagome sitting behind his desk on her phone while Katsuo plays with a ball next to his desk.

"Hey," he greets as he closes the door.

"Hi," Kagome responds back while setting her phone down. She stands up and smiles at him.

"How was your everything?" He questions.

"Good. Sota and Hitomi cleaned off daddy's grave and we put a fresh pair of daisies on them," Kagome tells him referring to her younger brother and his wife. "They got grandfather a new priest robe."

"Did he like our gift?"

"Oh, he loved it," Kagome says. They had paid for him to go on a trip to a Shinto shrine in the country like part of Japan. On his trip, he would also enjoy a peaceful time at a hot spring as well.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha says as he takes off his dirty chef jacket and throws it on the leather couch next to his door. "So, what did you want to do? Want me to get Rin to get you a table?"

"In a minute," Kagome says as she grabs a piece of paper off his desk. "Katsuo has a surprise for you."

"What? He's going to say dada?" Inuyasha mockingly asks as he wipes his hands on the apron wrapped around his waist.

"You're such a baby about that," Kagome says with laughter embedded in her voice.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes at her but smirks at his wife's laughter. It did hurt him a little that his son couldn't or didn't want to say dada. But as long as he was learning, he was okay about it.

"It's show time, Kat," Kagome tells him with a smile. She hands Katsuo the piece of paper that she got from Inuyasha's desk. Katsuo tightly grabs it and looks down at it. "Okay, Kat. Let's do what we practice."

Inuyasha raises a brow as Kagome stands their son up. She raises his arms up and grasp his wrist.

"Okay, now, it's one, two, one two," Kagome starts to count off as they walk towards Inuyasha.

"Oh my gosh! When did he start doing this?!" Inuyasha shouts in shock. He quickly bends down and opens his arms. Katsuo screams as he continues to shift from one foot to the other. "Come here, Katsuo. Come to dada!"

Kagome smiles as she and her son continue to walk towards Inuyasha. Once they're a few steps away from Inuyasha, Kagome lets go of Katsuo's wrist. She bends down and watch with small tears in her eyes as their son stumbles towards Inuyasha. Kagome had practice this with Katsuo one week ago, ever since he stood himself up from the couch.

Unlike her husband, she had successful recorded the incident. She had recorded when he first stood up on his own and when he took his first steps. Although she knows Inuyasha will be mad at her for not telling her about his first steps, she knew that this surprise would make up for it.

She snaps out of her thought as Katsuo falls into his father's open arms.

"Ohhh! I love you so much!" Inuyasha shouts in glee as he stands up and kisses Katsuo's cheek. Katsuo squeals as he wraps his arms around his father's head.

"Dada! Dada!"

"This is the best day ever!" Inuyasha shouts as he twirls around and continues to kiss his son's chubby cheek. Kagome's eyes widen as Katsuo says dada, this was his first time say that. 'We did not practice that,' she thinks with a huge smile.

"I love you," Inuyasha says as he kisses his son's cheek again and again.

"Calm down, daddy," Kagome tells him with a giggle. "Look at the paper that Katsuo and I worked on."

Inuyasha kisses his son again before searching for the paper Kagome was talking about.

"Now, what did you make for dada?" Inuyasha asks as he reaches up and takes the paper from his fist. He shakes it out to see the words on it.

Kagome smiles as she watches her husband look at the gift from her and their son.

"It says-"Inuyasha starts to say as he looks at the paper. He pauses as he reads it over again. In white and blue paint, it reads: Happy Father's Day! Love, Katsuo, Mommy, and Baby #2.

"Bab-ba-baby 2?" Inuyasha stutters as he looks at his crying wife. Kagome nods as she wipes the tears off her cheeks. "What, Kag-"

"I know we said we were going to wait until Kat turned two," Kagome states while smiling at him. "But I went to the doctor's last week and they told me that I was 6 weeks pregnant."

"I can't, we, wow!" Inuyasha says in utter shock.

"Dada! Dada!"

Inuyaha chuckles as he looks down at his son. He gives him a kiss on the head before turning to face Kagome. "Come here."

Kagome walks towards him and wraps her arm around his waist. He wraps his free arm around her and kisses her head as well. They both let out happy sigh as they just stand in each other's presences.

"Are you happy?" She asks as she rubs his back.

"Words can't express it!"

Kagome giggles as she looks up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbles as he bends down and kisses her. She was going to deepen the kiss, but Katsuo places his hand on top of her head and grabs her hair. She giggles as she pulls away and looks up at him.

"What, Kat?"

"Dada!"

Inuyasha chuckles as he squeezes the two most important people in his life to his body.

"This is the best Father's Day!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Happy Father's Day to all!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter… So, Kagome's pregnant again! Yay! I wonder what the baby is going to be…. Put your suggestions in your review!**

 ***We'll dive into Kagome and Inuyasha's past in one of these chapters… haven't decided yet.**

 **Thank you for all of your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **IMoveTheStars4No1:** Thank you and they do have a strong marriage.

 **Susu-Anon:** Thanks, and you are welcome! If you have any more theme suggestions, I'm open to them…Can't remember if you had anymore though.

 **WildHeart44:** Thanks, and I thought Katsuo talking would brighten up their mood!

 **Youkai55:** Lol. What timing he does have indeed. ^0^. And thanks. I'm trying too.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Check out my Facebook page: Princess Inume**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page and vote!**

 ***I'm looking for a beta reader and artist! Message me if interested, thank you in advance: )**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	13. Sleepover Time

Chapter 13: Sleepover Time

"You look so cute!" Kagome squeals as a five-month, pregnant Sango walks into her apartment. She's dressed in pink silk pajama pants with a matching tank top.

"I don't feel like it," she mumbles as she hands her friend her overnight bag. Kagome giggles as she grabs the bag and closes the door behind her.

"How are my nieces?" She asks as she turns to face Sango.

"Sitting on my bladder," Sango says causing Kagome to chuckle.

"Well I'm going to put this in my room, you know where the bathroom is," Kagome says as she follows Sango who's walking towards the back of the apartment.

Kagome walks into her room to see her husband packing diapers into Katsuo's baby bag; there was a black duffle bag next to him as well. They were spending the night at Uncle Miroku's house while mommy had some fun with her friends.

"Thank you," Kagome says as she places Sango's bag on the bed. She walks around their bed and wraps her arms around Inuyasha's waist and kisses his cheek; Inuyasha grunts in response.

"It's cool. It gives Katsuo time to bond with his pervert uncle."

"My son better not come home rubbing my butt."

"No promises," Inuyasha says with a grin causing Kagome to roll her eyes in response.

She watches Inuyasha zip up the blue bag before asking: "Where is my baby?"

"In the bathroom last time I heard," Inuyasha states. "And before you panic, I made sure everything was out of his reach."

"What about the toilet seat?"

"I put a shoe on top of it."

"Ahh, look at you, Mr. Top Dad," Kagome coos as she pinches his cheek. Inuyasha moves his cheek away from her before kissing her head.

"I try."

Kagome giggles in response.

"Kat! Time to go!"

Kagome looks in the direction of the bathroom and grins as she sees her son crawling towards the doorway; he grasps the doorframe and pulls himself up.

"He likes doing that," Inuyasha comments as he puts the straps of his duffle bag and Katsuo's bag on his shoulder before walking towards his son.

"Dada!"

"Up we go buddy," Inuyasha states as he picks him up. After picking him up, Inuyasha walks towards his wife.

"Bye Bye pumpkin," Kagome says as she kisses Katsuo's cheek.

"Mama, mama," Katsuo responds with a frown as he grabs a piece of her hair and tugs on it.

"Oh! You're going to miss mama, huh?" She coos before she kisses his nose. Katsuo nods in response.

"Well, mama's going to miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She gives him another kiss on the cheek; this was her first time going to sleep without her son being in the same house; she's going to miss her baby.

"Let's go before mommy changes her mind," Inuyasha states as he starts walking out the room. Kagome follows behind them.

"See you later," Inuyasha says. He gives her a quick peck before turning back around.

"Bye," Kagome responds as she watches Inuyasha walk out their apartment. She sighs as she closes and locks the door.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You look sad," Sango comments as she waddles towards Kagome.

"My baby just left me!" She mockingly sobs as she walks towards the living room. Sango shakes her head as she goes to follow her when someone knocks on the door. She sighs and waddles towards the door. She opens the door, revealing a female wolf demon with red hair. She's dressed in green flannel pants with a white t-shirt. She has a brown duffle bag in her left hand and in her right hand, she's holding 3 boxes of pizza.

"Let's get this party started!" She screams as she walks into the apartment.

"Oh brother."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three Hours Later**

The living room is filled with laughter as the girls play a game.

After Kagome had introduced Rin to Sango and Ayame, the girls started to chow down on pizza, chips, pretzels, and any other food that Kagome had brought previously that day. Currently, they are playing truth or dare.

"Truth," Sango says.

"What made you realize that Miroku was the one?" Kagome asks with a wicked grin.

"Hmmm, trick question," Sango jokes as Ayame hands her another slice of pizza. Kagome giggles as she takes a sip of her juice.

"I guess when he stood up for me when these two drunk dicks were hitting on me at the bar a few years ago," Sango tells them. "Seeing him punch them in the face for calling me a bitch, gosh it was so hot,"

"I remember you telling me about that," Kagome says with a nod. "You sounded so excited and happy."

"I was!" Sango states. "All the guys I have been with have been submissive. They wouldn't have stood up for me, they would have expected me to defend myself because I'm naturally a strong woman," Sango explains, causing the girls to nod in response. "But when Miroku stood up for me and defended my honor, it was fantastic."

"So Miroku's the dominant one?" Ayame jokingly asks, causing Sango to shake her head. Kagome raises a brow as Ramen trots into the room; he had been barking most of the night but had stopped a while ago.

"When he wants to be," Sango states. "Sometimes he like o'Sango to take control."

The giggles laugh in response. Kagome shakes her head as she looks at her friends. "Who's turn is it now?" She pats her leg, signaling Ramen to come to her. He had grown a lot since they got him; he's now about 10 months old.

"Uhh, yours I believe," Sango states. "Rin you can ask the question this time."

"Truth or Dare?" Rin asks she digs into her bag of chips.

"Truth," Kagome states as she runs her fingers through Ramen's fur.

"What's the hardest thing that you and Inuyasha had to overcome?"

"That's really deep," Kagome says with a raised brow and a chuckle.

"Sorry. It's just that since you're married, I want to know what's it like to be in, you know, a long-committed relationship," Rin responds with a blush.

"Are you and Sesshomaru thinking about getting married?" Kagome excitedly questions with a grin.

"What? No!" Rin screeches as her blush deepens, causing her to look like a tomato.

The rest of the girls' giggle at her action. Once she calmed down laughing, Kagome begins to speak.

"The hardest thing. Hmmmm, I mean we had a few. But I think the hardest one was my miscarriage," she says, she looks down, avoiding the look of shock on Rin's face. She sighs as she runs her fingers through Ramen's fur. "It was a year before I conceived Katsuo. Inuyasha and I were married. I was ten months, so like 2 months along; almost out of my first trimester," she states as small tears cloud her eyes. She smiles as Ramen leans up and licks her cheek. "It happened while I was at home getting ready for work. I got these horrible cramps and I started bleeding. Luckily Sango had spent the night, so she was able to drive me to the hospital."

She lets out a deep breath as she starts telling them the second half of the story.

" _501, 503, 505, 507!" Inuyasha counts as he rushes down the hallway of Sogo Hospital. Sango was in the waiting room waiting for Miroku's arrival._

 _Once he located the room his wife is in, he quickly opens the door and walks inside._

 _He walks into the room to see Kagome's back turned towards him as a white blanket covered her from the waist down. His frown deepens as he hears sniffing._

" _Kagome."_

 _She continues to sniff as she turns around to face him. He cringes as he sees the tears running down her cheeks and red eyes. He quickly rushes towards her and sits on the side of the bed. He wraps his arms around her as she sobs into his shoulder._

 _He rubs her back and rocks her as she cried. He lets out a sad sigh as she continues to cry; he had to be strong, for both of them._

 _Five minutes later, Kagome pulls away. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," She whispers as she looks at him._

" _Hey, no, no no, you have nothing to be sorry for," Inuyasha says as he wipes the tears off her cheek._

" _I just, there's was blood and-"_

" _Hey, shhh, it's okay," Inuyasha states as he leans his head against hers._

" _I'm just so sorry Yash."_

" _Hey, look at me," Inuyasha says as he pulls her away to look at him. He smiles as he wipes another round of tears off her cheek. Kagome nods as she looks into his trusting eyes. "This was not your fault."_

" _But I had-"_

" _This is not your fault, it's not anyone fault, okay?" Inuyasha slowly tells her. "Losing this baby, it wasn't anyone fault."_

 _Kagome nods as she leans her head against his shoulder. "I know, it's just that I'm upset. I really wanted to see him or her," she says while turning her head to look at Inuyasha. "To see if he or she had your ears but my eyes."_

" _We'll have a baby one day," he says as he moves a piece of her hair out of her face. "But in the meantime, all we can do is heal, together."_

 _Kagome nods again as she closes her eyes. She really wanted this baby. But as Inuyasha stated, it wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened._

 _Inuyasha kisses her head and lays his cheek on top of her head._

" _Thank you."_

" _Anytime, wench."_

 _Kagome smiles in responses._

' _I'm glad I have him in my life.'_

"After that, our relationship got better; we healed. We began to trust and love each other even more. A year later I got pregnant with the love of my life, my little baby Katsuo."

"I'm sorry that happened Kagome," Rin states as she places a hand over hers. "But I'm glad that you and Inuyasha were able to heal and work through it."

"I am too," Kagome tells her with a grin. "So, who's next?" She asks causing the girls to giggle before Ayame speaks up and asks Rin truth or dare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Your son is a monster," an exhausted Miroku groans as he falls onto his couch. His friend groans as well as he collapses on the floor. They had just put Katsuo to sleep.

"At least he's asleep," he mumbles into the beige carpet.

"When will he wake up?"

Inuyasha pulls his arm away from his body and turns his wrist to look at his watch. "1:15," he states, causing Miroku to raise a brow as he turns to look at him.

"In the morning? And why 1:15?" Miroku asks as he turns his head to look at the tired hanyou.

"Yes, in the fucking morning, pervert. And he likes to sleep for three hours before waking up to get some milk or water."

"Your son's weird."

"Hey, at least he's giving you practice for your brats," Inuyasha states as he turns his head and looks at his friend. "I can't believe you're having twin girls. Looks like your pervert ways are coming back to bite you in the ass."

"Uhh! Don't remind me," Miroku groans as his best friend laughs at him.

"It'll be fun," Inuyasha states giving him a sarcastic grin.

"I heard from Sango that Kagome's pregnant again. Congrats."

"Yeah. She told me on Father's Day," Inuyasha tells him before a true grin forms on his face. "Best gift ever."

"I bet. Have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet. We want to wait until she's done with her first trimester to tell everyone," Inuyasha states. "Only you guys know, so far."

Miroku nods his head in response. There's silence as the two men try to gain back their strength.

"Hey," Miroku calls out.

"Hmmm?"

"Want to order some pizza and wings? I got beer in the fridge."

"Great. Sounds like a plan," Inuyasha says as he moves to stand up.

"And while we wait," Miroku states as he gets off the couch. "We can play some-"

"FORTNITE!" They shout before quickly placing a hand over their mouths. Inuyasha's ear twitch to see if they woke up Katsuo; they hadn't. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go get the beer," Inuyasha whispers.

Miroku nods before saying: "I'll get the game started and see if the guys are up to playing."

The two friends nod before parting ways to complete their tasks at hand.

'Tonight, is going to be fun!' Inuyasha thinks. 'I hope Kagome's having fun as well. She needs this.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **With the Girls**

The girls laugh at Ayame's red face. "I can't believe you guys!" She screams as she throws her phone at Sango who dodges it.

"You said dare, not us," Kagome laughs as places a hand on her stomach; she was having too much fun.

"But telling Ginta that I find him attractive and want to sleep with him! That's just disgusting!" Ayame shouts in anger; Ginta was Koga's adoptive brother. "Now Koga's going to question my love for him and get all jealous."

"Oh, hush. Just tell them that it was a joke," Sango states as she waves her hand. "And Koga loves you. He doesn't doubt anything when it comes to you."

"She's right," Kagome states as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Who's Koga?" Rin quietly asks as she looks at Ayame.

"My wonderful husband!" Ayame announces with stars in her eyes.

"They've been together since high school," Kagome tells her. "Now who turn is it?"

"Rin's," Sango says as she leans back and rubs her stomach.

"Okay, Rin, truth or dare?" Kagome asks.

"Mmm, I'll go with truth this time," Rin states.

Kagome nods before tapping her chin. "So, tell us, how does it feel to be dating the ice-cold prince?"

Rin lightly blushes at her comment.

"The real question is how's the sex!" Sango shouts with a wicked grin.

"Sango!" Kagome snaps with laughter in her voice; Rin blushes harder.

"What? I'm curious," Sango says while giggling; Ayame nods in agreement.

"Well, answer the questions young lady," Kagome states with a grin as well.

Rin blush deepens as she looks at the girls' wide and curious eyes.

"Well," Kagome encourages.

"Well, hmm, the sex is uhh, really good."

"Is he big?!" Ayame questions.

"Don't answer that," Kagome quickly says with a disgusted look. "I don't want to know how big my brother-in-law's "pleasure" stick is."

"But I want to know," Sango states with a pout.

"It's her hormones," Ayame tells Rin. "Her sex drive is off the chart. I bet Miroku's happy."

"He is but sometimes he hides from me. Wimp."

Kagome shakes her head before looking at her future sister-in-law. "But how is everything between you two?"

"It's really good. He's not as cold as you guys think," Rin states. "He's really sweet and thoughtful and I'm kinda excited to see where we take our relationship next." She smiles as Ramen walks over and lays in his lap. "He actually brought me flowers when he picked me up from work."

"Awwwww!" The girls coo in admiration.

"I'm so happy for you! Both you and Sesshy deserve each other," Kagome honestly tells her.

The girls continue to play their games into the late hours of the night. The small apartment was filled with laughter and a few tears as the girls continued to play truth or dare, board games, and watched movies. Overall though, everyone was having a fantastic time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later that Night (Or very early that morning)**

"Hello?" Inuyasha answers as he continues to move his thumbs and fingers over the controller. "Tell Bankotsu to hide in that house," he tells Miroku who nods before speaking into his headset.

"Are you playing video games again?"

"You had your fun, let me have my fun," Inuyasha says. Kagome shakes her head but giggles at her husband's antics.

"Well I'm going to let you go play your game. I just wanted to say thank you for taking Katsuo for the night and letting me hang with the girls. I really enjoyed it."

"It's no problem, Kagome; you needed a break. Plus, Katsuo had fun with Miroku."

"I'm sure he did," Kagome says before letting out a yawn. "Well I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love yo-"

"Oh My gosh! The storm! The fucking sto-Oh my fuck! They're behind us! No! Bankotsu get them! They got me!"

Kagome shakes her head as she ends the call. "Only my husband. Looks like he's having fun too. I'm glad," she mumbles as she walks out the kitchen and into the living room to go to sleep.

'Tonight, was a good night.' **  
** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **In the next chapter, our little boy, Katsuo, is turning one!... Let's see what can go wrong or right on his birthday! ; )**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **WildHeart44:** Lol. Probably! ^0^.

 **Susu-Anon:** I'm excited for them too! And that sound interesting… might do that one in the future. Thanks for the ideas.

 **Hive-chan:** You're good. ^-^. I have to update my schedule and I need to follow it more too! Lol. But I'll be updating most of my stories on the weekend being that that's when a lot of people said I should. Usually on my Facebook page, Princess Inume, I tell everyone at least a day in advance of when I'm going to update. So, go check that out;). Lol. I thought Katsuo calling Inuyasha 'Mama' was funny. But he's learning new words everyday… he may pick up on a few bad ones one too; )

 **Youkai55:** Thank you!

 **IMoveTheStars4No1:** Thank you!

 **NarakuSon:** It's up in the air if Baby#2 is a boy or girl… However, you all will see soon my decision. And you're welcome!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Secretary to Wife', 'The Mob Life', 'Parenthood', 'First Love', 'A Moment Too Late', and my one-shots.**

 **Check out my Facebook page: Princess Inume**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page and vote!**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artist! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	14. Losing the Birthday Boy

Chapter 14: Losing the Birthday Boy

"Kagome's so going to kill us," Rin groans as she looks underneath the couch.

"She will not kill me, because I didn't agree to watch her son."

Rin leans out from underneath the couch and glares at her boyfriend.

"He's your nephew."

"Whom I did not agree to watch for this very reason," Sesshomaru states from his position in the doorframe.

Rin rolls her eyes as Sango and Miroku walk in from the opposite entrance. "Any luck?"

"Nope," Miroku says with a frustrated sigh as Sango waddles over and sits down on the couch.

"Where can Katsuo be?!" Rin shouts as she firmly grips her hair.

"Well he couldn't have gotten outside," Miroku states. "The doors are locked, and no one has come in expect for Korari, Mr. H., Sota, and his wife."

"He's too small to reach the door knobs so he has to be in these open rooms," Sango says as Rin takes a seat on the couch next to her and grabs the notepad and pen off the coffee table.

"Okay, well he's not in the living room or the kitchen," Rin mumbles as writes down the places they had checked. "There's still Inuyasha's old room, Izzy and Toga's room, the play room, the game room, Sesshomaru's old room, the sunroom-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, there's a lot of places to check," Miroku says with a sigh as he runs a hand down his face. "How did I even get roped into looking for my godson?"

"Because if we can't find him, I'm telling Kagome that I left him with you before I took a bathroom break and Rin was outside assisting Izzy," Sango explains.

"Thanks for turning on me wife," Miroku grumbles as he leans against the couch with a frown on his face.

"Anytime husband," Sango mockingly says back.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes before Kagome and Inuyasha come back, we got to find him," Rin states as she claps her hands. "We can do this, guys!"

"We?" Sesshomaru repeats with a raised brow.

"Yes," Rin snaps as she sharply looks at her boyfriend. "We're all going to look for Katsuo."

"But-"

"So help me Sesshomaru, I will dye your mokomoko pink!"

Miroku snickers, causing Sesshomaru to harshly glare at him. Miroku coughs as he stands up straight.  
"Fine," Sesshomaru mumbles with a cross of the arms.

"Good," Rin says.

"Now, let's start with the places we haven't checked."

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha closes Kagome's door as she stands on the sidewalk.

"Ready?" He asks as he looks at her. Kagome nods in response as she loops her arm around his; they proceed to walk up the grassy hill. Once at the top of the hill, they turn left and walk for a few minute.

They stop in front of a gray, cement tombstone that is covered with some leaves and grass.

"It's all dirty," she whispers as she hands Inuyasha the bouquet of flowers before bending over and cleaning off the tombstone and the surrounding area. Once she's satisfied, she takes a seat in front of the grave; Inuyasha does the same.

She grabs the flowers from Inuyasha before setting them in front of the tombstone; she leans back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hi dad," Kagome says as she lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's me, Kagome, and Inuyasha."

"Happy birthday, Mr. H," Inuyasha says as he rubs Kagome's shoulder.

"Happy birthday dad," Kagome states. "Mom, grandpa, and Sota were planning on coming too, but they had to pick up grandpa for Katsuo's birthday party. Can you believe? He's turning one today. He's growing up so fast."

"He's such an amazing boy. He's energetic, friendly, nice, helpful, and takes after his dad in the look department, thank Kami," Inuyasha jokes, causing Kagome to hit his forehead. "It's the truth!"

Kagome shakes her head before turning to look at her father's tombstone. "I miss you dad. I miss you every day."

Inuyasha watches as tears form in Kagome's eyes.

"I know you've been gone for a while, but I still miss talking to you," Kagome states. "But I'm glad you're in a better place. I'm glad that you're not suffering anymore. I just wish that you could meet your grandchildren."

Kagome lets out a teary chuckle as she places a hand on her stomach. "Yes, I'm pregnant again. I know, I know. It's quick, but we're grateful."

"I'm hoping that it's a girl," Inuyasha interjects.

"And I'm hoping for a boy," Kagome states as she looks at Inuyasha with a grin on her face. "But we're just hoping for a healthy baby."

Kagome looks at the tombstone and lets out a sigh. "I just wish you were here."

"He is," Inuyasha states as he squeezes her shoulder. "He's in your heart."

"I know" his wife says with a smile. "I know."

They couple sit in silence for a while; just enjoying each other and the peacefulness of the environment around them.

After sitting in silence for almost ten minutes, Inuyasha asks Kagome if she was ready to go. Kagome gives a silent nod in response.

Inuyasha helps his wife up; Kagome stares at their spot before turning around and walking away. Inuyasha gives a nod to the grave before following after Kagome. However, just as he reached her, Kagome had stopped walking and turn around to look at her father's grave.

She smiles at the tombstone which reads:

 _Beloved father, son, and brother_

 _Katsuo Noboru Higurashi_

The dates of his birth and death were covered by the overgrown grass. But it was okay, Kagome knew when her father had left this world.

'Bye dad,' she thinks before turning around and grabbing her husband's hand. She smiles at him before saying: "Let's go celebrate our baby."

Inuyasha nods in response as he leans them to the car.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With the Gang**

"Okay, he's not in the laundry room, the sun room, the patio, the kitchen, Inuyasha's old room, or basement," Rin calls at as she and the rest of the gang meet in the living room. Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, and Kagome's family are in the backyard of Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's house setting up for the jungle themed party. The rest of the guest will be there within the hour.

Sango nods as she crosses out all the possibilities from the list.

"We need to check those places again just in case he went back to them."

"True," Rin agrees.

"And dad said that they didn't see him outside, but they're keeping the door locked and are looking," Sesshomaru states.

"I'm surprise you can't smell him," Rin states as she looks at her boyfriend.

"All the new scents are throwing me off," Sesshomaru defends. "Plus, Izayoi said that the dogs got into mud yesterday and shook it all over the house, so that's also hindering me from smelling him."

Rin and Sango nod in response before looking at each other.

"Okay, now we need to-"

 _ **Slam!**_

"We're back!" Kagome shouts as she and Inuyasha walk into the house. The group quickly rush out the living room, besides Sango who waddles as fast as she can.

They stand in the doorway and are greeted with Inuyasha and Kagome who were about to enter.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" They shout in slight horror.

"Hello everyone. Did you guys miss us?" Kagome jokingly asks with a grin.

"We did, we did," Rin states while eagerly nodding. "How was visiting your dad?"

"Good. It was much needed," Kagome tells her with a nod before clapping her hands. "Now, where's my baby?"

The couples in questioning look at each other in response; Kagome immediately catches on before asking: "Guys, what's with the looks? Where's Kat?"

Sango sighs before saying, "Kagome, we looked everywhere and-"

"Mama!"

Everyone turns around and sees a cake covered Katsuo sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"Now what did you get yourself into this time?" Kagome asks with a grin as she walks towards her son.

Everyone, besides Inuyasha, look at each other in shock and relief. Sesshomaru and Miroku let out sighs of thankfulness as Sango and Rin mouth to each other 'What?'

"What is this?" Kagome questions as she bends down and wipes her finger over Katsuo's cheek before putting her finger into her mouth. "Is this cake?"

"Mama," Katsuo coos as he falls onto her chest.

"This better not be your birthday cake, mister," Kagome states as she picks him up. "Is it your birthday cake?"

Katsuo nods as he shoves his fingers into his mouth. Kagome shakes her head in response.

"How did you manage to get into your birthday cake?" Kagome lightly asks as she wipes his mouth with his bib.

"Mama," Katsuo giggles as he reaches for Kagome's face.

"Bad boy," Kagome teasingly says as she pinches his cheek. "Grandma Rari is going to be so angry. She spent all morning making that cake."

Kagome turns around and looks at Inuyasha. "Can you go order another cake?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha responds before turning to his friends and brother. "What the hell were you guys doing? All we ask was to watch him for an hour."

"Well-"Sesshomaru starts to say, but Rin pinches him causing him to jump before glaring down at his girlfriend.

"We turned our back for a second and before we knew it, he had gotten his hands into his cake," Rin quickly says.

"What Rin said," Sango states in agreement. "And I can call Koga and tell him to pick up a cake. They're on their way here anyways."

"Thanks," Kagome says. "Now let's go upstairs little one. You can't be dirty on your birthday."

"What were you guys going to tell us earlier?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at his friends and brother.

"Uh-"Miroku starts to say but Sango slaps a hand over his mouth and stomps his foot.

"We're glad you're back. We all wanted to get a piece of Izzy's famous peach cobbler."

"Mom made peach cobbler, sweet!" Kagome says as she kisses Katsuo. "But first, bath time."

"No, no," Katsuo says as he shakes his head.

"Yes, yes," Kagome repeats as she walks down the hallway and towards the staircase.

"I can't believe that happened," Rin mumbles as she places a hand on her head.

"Thank Kami it did," Sango whispers as.

"Shall we go get a piece of peach cobbler, my friend?" Miroku asks as he throws an arm over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sure," he states as he shoves Miroku's arm off his shoulder and starts to walk down the hallway.

"I'm so glad Kagome didn't find out," Rin states as she looks up at her husband.

"Oh, guys!"

The group look towards Inuyasha in response.

"Just so you guys know, I won't tell Kagome that you lost, Kat," he states as he looks at them with glee in his eyes. "I would like to have people at his first birthday party."

The group's mouth drops in shock.

"How did he even know!" Rin loudly groans out. Everyone nods in agreement.

"He probably knew because we also lost Kat at the park the-HEY! YOU'VE LOST HIM TOO!"

Miroku shouts in realization before chasing after his friend who had started running out the door.

"I'm not going to ask any question," Rin states with a shake of the head. "I'm just glad that Katsuo is safe and sound."

"Agreed," Sango says as she places a hand on her stomach. "Let's go outside and see if Izzy or Rari need help."

"You first, pregnant lady," Rin says with a grin.

Sango giggles as she starts to waddle down the hallway and out the back door; Rin and Sesshomaru follow her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Kagome**

Kagome shakes her head as she hears yelling and screaming coming from outside. She wipes Katsuo's face before setting the towel down. She picks him up and walks out of the bathroom and towards Inuyasha's old bedroom. Once there, she lays the naked one year old on the bed. She reaches into her back pocket and grabs the teething ring. She leans over and waves it in his face before handing it to him. Katsuo automatically puts it in his mouth.

"They think mom doesn't know that you went missing while we were gone," Kagome says as she taps his nose. "But remember this, Kat."

Katsuo stares up at her while moving the toy ring around in his mouth.

"Mommy knows everything."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **So Katsuo has the same name and birthday as his grandfather. Cute, right?!**

 **The next chapter is titled: Arrested**

 **What could that mean?! You just got to wait and find out. ^-^**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **WildHeart44:** Hope you like the chapter. Thank you for your review!

 **Susu-Anon:** So true! And Inuyasha's finally getting the hang of raising a kid… but he's still going to mess up because it's him. ^0^. And we'll be seeing more of Koga in the future as well.

 **Hive-chan:** Thank you for the review and idea. I'm planning on doing that idea/concept with another story. So be looking for that in a couple months or so. ^-^

 **Youkai55:** Inuyasha sure did. He's learning how to be a dad… but he's still going to have some mix ups. Lol.

 **Anonymous:** Thank you for your review. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **NarakuSon:** Thank you! And Lol. I tried to play it on my computer… completely suck at it. However, I did get 17th place on my first try (I hid for most of the game. Lol).

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check out my one-shots and other stories:**

 **'If Loving You is Wrong,' 'Secretary to Wife',**

 **'The Mob Life' 'Parenthood',**

 **'First Love' 'A Moment Too Late'**

 **Check out my Facebook page: Princess Inume**

 **Also, check out the poll on my page and vote!**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	15. Arrested

Chapter 15: Arrested

"He's so cute!" Rin squeals again as she stares at Katsuo who's playing in the ball pit with kids slightly older than him. Currently, he's wearing a white shirt with blue jean overall.

The backyard was decorated with various jungle themed balloons and streamers. They even had a big plastic ball pit alongside three inflatable bouncing houses; two were for the kids while the third one was for the adults. There are seven tables covered with light blue table cloths with picture frames of Katsuo with various family members. Next to the white wood gate and the back of the house are long rectangular tables filled with food, snacks, and drinks.

"I know right. I'm glad I packed that second outfit," Kagome says before taking a bite out of her carrot dipped in ranch.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," Rin states, causing Kagome to raise a brow. She turns her head and watches Inuyasha walk into the backyard, arguing with Koga who's carrying the birthday cake.

"For-"

"Baby number 2."

"How did you know? I just told my mom and Izzy this morning," Kagome says with a giggle as picks up another carrot.

"Izzy told me while I was helping her set up the dessert station. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Kagome says as before shoving the small baby carrot into her mouth. "We're probably going to tell everyone after Sango's baby shower, this weekend. But we wanted to tell our parents after I was done with my first trimester."

"Understandable," Rin says with a nod before she picks up her paper cup that has a tiger printed around it.

"So," Kagome mumbles.

"So, what?" Rin asks with a raised brow as she takes a sip of her fruit punch.

"When's the wedding?"

Kagome bursts out into laughter as Rin spits out her drink. Rin quickly rushes forward and grabs a napkin to wipe her red face. "Wha-at do you mean?"

"Oh come, Rin. You and Sesshy have been dating for a while."

"So," Rin mumbles with a blush.

"Have two thought about marriage or kids?" Kagome asks as she picks up her cauliflower and dips it into her pool of ranch. "Sesshomaru isn't getting any younger."

"I know, I know," Rin says as she runs her fingers through her hair. She lets out a sigh as she looks at her friend. "I think about it a lot. I love him, but I don't know. I don't think he's ready for that step yet."

Kagome nods as she looks at Rin before putting the cauliflower into her mouth. She leans back in her seat and turns her head. She smiles at the scene in front of her. "He's ready. He just needs a little push," she says as she moves her head in the direction she's looking at.

Rin follows Kagome's gaze and her heart starts beating faster.

"Uncly!" Katsuo cheers as Sesshomaru picks him up with his tail from the ball pit. "Yaya!"

"Higher?" Sesshomaru asks with a grin.

"Yaya!"

"Just give him so time. I'm sure he'll come around and be ready," Kagome tells Rin with a smile.

After they admired the bond between Sesshomaru and his nephew. It was now time to cut the cake.

"A princess' cake?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as she looks down at the pink and white cake.

"It's all they had left," Koga defended. "And at least I got chocolate like you asked for."

"Idiot," Inuyasha mumbles from his spot behind Kagome.

"I tore into him too, Kagome," Ayame says as her daughter wraps her arm around her leg.

"Prety mama," Katsuo gushes as he reaches for his cake. Kagome turns around and smiles at Katsuo who's in his father's arm.

"Well I guess if Katsuo likes it, we can keep it," Kagome says. "Inuyasha, do you have the candle and knife?"

Kagome cuts a piece of cake and puts it on a plate while Inuyasha got Katsuo situated in the plastic high chair. After she was done, she tells Inuyasha to put the candle on top of it and to light it; the candle was shaped into the number 1. After that, Inuyasha and Kagome gather all the guest around the birthday boy before they start singing happy birthday to him.

"Happy birthday dear Katsuo! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Yay!" He cheers while clapping his hands with everyone else. Everyone laughs at his actions. Inuyasha sets the cake on the high chair tray before ruffling his son's hair.

"Happy birthday son."

"Happy birthday, baby," Kagome gushes as she pinches his cheek. "Now, blow out the candle."

Kagome burst out into giggles as Katsuo pushes his lips together and blows, causing spit to fly everywhere. 'He looks so cute!'

After Katsuo blows out his candle, he immediately grabs sections of his cake, tears it off, and shoves the cake into his mouth.

Inuyasha shakes his head and smirks before turning to look at the crowd. "Who wants cakes?"

"This is actually good," Kagome says as she shoves more cake into her mouth with her fork.

"Mother like son," Rin says with a giggle as Kagome leans into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha chuckle before looking at his friend.

"You actually did something right for once, wolf."

"Eat shi-"

"Koga!"

"The kids aren't here," Koga defends to his wife.

They group laugh at Koga's worried face as his wife continues to yell at him.

"Well I'm gl-OHHHH!" Sango shouts as pain shoot through her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asks with a concerned look.

Sango nods as she shifts in her seat. "Yes. I-OUCCHH! OHHHH!"

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asks as Sango had now dropped her cake onto the ground and is holding her stomach.

"I don't know. It's just there this pain in my stomach," Sango explains as she tries to rub her bloated stomach to ease the pain. However, that wasn't helping. "Is it a contraction?"

"Let's find out," Miroku says as he hands Inuyasha his plate before helping Sango standing up. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"But it's Katsuo's birthday," Sango states as Kagome stands up as well. Currently, all the guests are looking at the group in slight concern.

"You need to see what's going on, San. I'll drive you guys," Kagome suggests.

"But it's Katsuo's birthday," Sango repeats.

"Katsuo will understand," Kagome tells her with a small smile. "The only thing left was to open the presents. We can do that once we find out your fine. I'm sure Katsuo wants to know if his cousins are okay."

Sango nods as Miroku guides her towards the back door.

"I hope Sango's okay," Rin whispers with worried eyes. Sesshomaru nods in agreement.

"How about you take Kat to pick up his big surprise," Kagome tells Inuyasha, referring to the electric toy car they brought for him.

"Sure. Sounds good. We'll stop by the hospital afterwards. Hopefully everything's okay," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to nod.

"Hopefully," she says with a smile as she leans up and gives him a peck before rushing off to her friends.

Inuyasha sighs and turns around to see Katsuo once again covered in cake as he sits in his great grandfather, Katashi's, lap. Currently, he's eating ice cream that his Aunt Hitomi is serving him.

He smirks as he starts making his way towards them.

"Some party."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three Hours Later**

"I'll be right back," Kagome says with a smile as she excuses herself from her Sango and Miroku. She closes the door to the hospital room before taking her phone out of her back pocket. She looks through her contact and finds Inuyasha's name.

"He should have been here by now. Where is he?" She mumbles to herself with a frown as she pushes the call button and places the phone to her ear. She crosses her arms and taps her nails against her elbow.

"Hell-"

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" She interrupts as she walks down the hallway.

"Hey Kagome, it's Bankotsu."

"What are you doing with Inuyasha's phone?" Kagome questions with a raised brow.

"Well, umm, Inuyasha kinda got arrested and-"

"HE WHAT?" She shouts in disbelief.

"Kagome calm-"

"I'm on my way."

"But-"

 **Beeeeeeeeeepp!**

"Well this is going to go well," Bankotsu sarcastically mumbles as he ends the call. He places Inuyasha's phone on his desk before leaning back and looking at Katsuo who's sitting on that table playing with his ball. "Is mommy scary when she's angry?"

Katsuo looks up with big eyes and nods with a giggle.

"Great," Bankotsu groans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Katsuo!"

Katsuo and Bankotsu look up to see Kagome rushing towards them.

"Mama!" Katsuo screams as he opens his arms. Kagome quickly swoops him into her arms and hugs him to her chest. She kisses his head and rubs his back.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she pulls him away from her chest and looks at him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Mama!" Katsuo cheers with a grin.

"He's fine," Bankotsu tells Kagome as he stands up.

"What happen?" Kagome asks as she shifts Katsuo up a few inches to lay her head against his while rubbing his back.

"Inuyasha got into a fight with a bear demon," Bankotsu explains. "According to Inuyasha and a few witnesses, Katsuo dropped his ball and Inuyasha let him go after it, and the guy that Inuyasha got into a fight with, Hikoboshi, son picked it up, Katsuo tried to get the ball back but the guy's son wouldn't give it to him so Inuyasha asked the kid and the boy's father got angry and started a fight with Inuyasha."

Kagome lets what she just heard digest before asking. "Is Inuyasha okay? Can he come home tonight?"

"He's okay, a few cuts and bruises is all. Both Inuyasha and the other man decided to not press charges."

"Keh, Inuyasha should have pressed charges. He didn't do anything wrong," Kagome angrily states with a furrow of the burrow. Bankotsu nods in agreement as he sees his older brother walking passed them.

"Renkotsu!"

The bald man turns around and walks towards his younger brother. All of his brother worked somewhere in the police department.

"What's up?" He asks as he walks towards them. "Hi Kagome."

"Hey," Kagome responds with a smile. Inuyasha had meet Bankotsu and all his brothers when he was in college.

"Sorry we missed the birthday party. I'll send you our gifts when I get off tomorrow," he explains.

"Thanks," Kagome says as she turns Katsuo to look at their friend. "Katsuo, say thank you."

"Ank Ohh."

Renkotsu chuckles as he ruffles his silver hair.

"Can you watch him? I'm going to take Kagome to see Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Sure thing," Renkotsu says as she turns to face Kagome again.

"Be good, Kat," Kagome says as she hands Katsuo over to Renkotsu.

"Is that your ball? Did you get it for your birthday?" Renkotsu asks as he takes Katsuo into his arms and walks towards Bankotsu's chair.

Kagome smiles as Katsuo starts to play with Renkotsu.

"This way," Bankotsu states as he places a hand on the small of Kagome's back and guides her to the back of the room. "I left out a few details of what was said and happened with the exchange between Inuyasha and the guy. Katsuo wasn't hurt but-"

"Did that guy say hal-"

"There he is," Bankotsu states as he points to the cell in the back corner of the room. Kagome gasps as she sees the condition Inuyasha is in. She starts running towards the cell and grasps the bars between her hands.

"Inuyasha," she mumbles with a sad look in her eye.

"Hey," Inuyasha says as he stands up and walks towards her. He had a black eye that is starting to turn purple, a busted lip, and a bandage over his left eyebrow and his right hand, over his knuckles.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she places a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. You should see the other guy."

"What was that you, half-bastard?!"

Kagome frowns and turns her head to see a tall, big man with pale skin and long brown hair. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, two black eyes, and bruises on his cheeks that are turning purple. It was Hikoboshi.

Inuyasha growls at his comment. "What was that you piece of shit."

"Just go talk to your bitch!" Hikoboshi shouts.

"Why-"

"Inuyasha no," Kagome warns as she grasps his face in her hands. She stares at him with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. "He's not worth it. Not anymore."

"But-"

"He's not. Just don't worry about him right now. Okay, baby?" She asks as she leans forward and kisses him.

Hikoboshi sneers in disgust in response.

Kagome pulls away and leans her head against Inuyasha's. "Is he the guy you got into a fight with?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as Bankotsu walks towards the front of the cell and starts to unlock then open it.

"Inuyasha, you are free to go."

Inuyasha pulls away from his wife and starts walking to the cell door; Kagome follows his every moment. Once at the door, Kagome hugs her husband and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispers after they pull away.

"Me too," Inuyasha cockily mumbles back.

Kagome smiles and leans up and gives him another kiss before walking around her husband and into the cell. Bankotsu and Inuyasha both raise a brow at that.

'What is she doing?' They think.

Hikoboshi is the only one in the cell, he raises his head and sneers at Kagome as she stands a few feet away from him.

"What do you want wh-"before he could finish his sentence, Kagome had started her attack.

"Fuck!" The man swears as he clutches his family's jewels. He growls as he looks up at Kagome, only to see a fist covered in a blue aura aiming towards his eye.

"Whoa! There! Kagome stop!" Inuyasha shouts as he grabs Kagome around the waist and yanks her away from punching Hikoboshi again.

"You listen here you fucking cunt! Don't you ever fucking talk to my son again! And if you lay a fucking hand on my husband again, I will fuck you up! You hear me?! I will fucking tear you apart and will fucking piss on your damn grave, you good for nothing piece of shit! You hear my you bas-"

Inuyasha places his hand over Kagome's mouth as he drags her out of the jail cell. Everyone stares in shock and slight amusement as Inuyasha struggles to contain Kagome. Inuyasha winces as his wife elbows him in the stomach. He rolls his eyes at Suikotsu who's laughing at him. Inuyasha looks around the room and spots a door that was labeled as a bathroom. He quickly drags the struggling Kagome towards it. He pushes it open with his shoulder and closes the door behind him once they're in the room. He leans against it as Kagome continues to kick and scream.

"Calm down, Kagome! Calm down!"

Kagome continues to struggle against him but after repeated words of encouragement from her husband, she calms down.

"You good?" He asks as he slowly pulls his hand off her mouth.

"Yeah," she mutters. "Can you let me go?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he lets go of her.

Kagome sighs as she walks a couple of feet from him before turning around to look at him. "Sorry about that."

"No no, you're good," Inuyasha states with a shrug as he places his hands into his back pocket. "It was kinda hot."

"Really, you're turned on by me making a complete fool of myself."

"Yes," he jokes with a smirk, causing Kagome to roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"Jerk," she mumbles as she walks closer to him and runs her finger over the bandage on his eyebrow. "Does it hurt?"

"It's healing," Inuyasha mutters with a shrug as he looks down at her.

"What happened?" She asks. "Bankotsu told me the G rated version of it."

Inuyasha growls and frowns as he thinks about what happened a few hours ago. "Katsuo had dropped his ball, so I told him to go get it, because it was just a few feet away from us, since we were waiting in the check-out line. I had turned my back to put his toy on the line when I heard him crying and screaming, the guy's little boy had his ball that your mom got him. So, I got out of the line and calmed Katsuo down before asking the little boy to give Katsuo back his ball because it was his."

Kagome nods as she listens to the story.

"But the little boy's dad came and starts yelling and cursing-"

"He called you guys half-breeds and bastards, didn't he?"

"Kag-"

"Didn't he?" Kagome softly asks as she leans her head against his chest.

"He did," Inuyasha tells her with a sigh. "Katsuo didn't understand what was going on or what he said. But I did. Katsuo saw how upset I was and started crying again. So, I told the guy to back off and calm down and that's when he pushed me. And I guess you know what happened next."

Kagome lets out a shaky breath as she nods.

"I didn't want to fight in front of Katsuo, but the guys just provoked me and after what he called Katsuo, I don't know. I couldn't control myself."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha automatically looks down in shock. "Wait, what did you say-"

"Thank you for protecting our son," Kagome says as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, why the tears?" He asks as he leans up and wipes the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Because you were so strong, you protected Katsuo, and you're hurt, and I'm just so happy that he has a father like you and-"

"You're rambling," Inuyasha says with a chuckle as he stares into her eyes. His wife sighs as she looks down before looking back up at him.

"This world is cruel. Why can't everyone be treated equally?"

"Keh. Because some people are idiots," Inuyasha states as he moves a piece of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"I just hate the fact that people are going to look down at him," Kagome says as she turns and kicks the wall. "People are going to judge him before they know. Before they realize how kind and sweet he is."

"That is true," Inuyasha confirms with a sad twinkle in his eye. He hadn't experienced this type of treatment when he was growing up. He and his mother lived in a small town where everyone was accepting and kind. However, when they moved to the big city to live with his father, he soon realized how cruel people could be. He remembered one time he came home with a black eye because some smartass thought it would be cool to throw his bookbag into a foundation. He quickly showed the bullied who was boss. Even though he proved that he could take care of himself, he hated the sad look on his mother's eyes when he came home with bruises and scratches. She tried to be strong, but he could see that behind her strong face, she was scared and hated the harsh people in this world. "But we'll be there to protect him."

"But not all the time, Yash," Kagome honestly states. "I was thinking about putting him in daycare to hang out with other kids' his age but after this, I'm scared. What if another kid treats him horribly or what if the kids' parents don't like the fact that Katsuo's a-"

"When that time comes," Inuyasha interrupts as he grasps both of her hands in his. "We'll be prepared."

Kagome just stares into his trusting yet honest eyes.

"He's going to go through some things that we just can't protect him from and that's part of life.

"But he's just baby," Kagome whines.

"And we'll always protect him, Kagome. But you have to understand, when he grows older, we won't always be there."

Kagome sighs in response as she looks down. "I know."

"But we just have to do our best to teach him to treat people with respect regardless of what they say," Inuyasha tells her. "But we must also teach him to stand up for himself and what he believes is right."

Kagome nods again as tears form in her eyes. "Can we talk about this later. I'm just-"

"I know, and I understand," Inuyasha says as he pulls her into a hug.

"This was some first birthday, huh?" Kagome mumbles into Inuyasha's shoulder as she wraps her arms around his shoulder blade.

Inuyasha chuckles in response. "Yeah, some birthday."

They pull away from each other and give one another a peck on the lips before staring into each other loved filled eyes.

"So, what happened with Sango?"

"It was a false alarm. She had Braxton-Hicks contractions," Kagome states as she lets out a sigh of relief. "However, the doctors wanted to keep her overnight and have pushed up her delivery for this Wednesday."

Inuyasha nods in response. "I'm glad to hear that she and the twins are okay."

"Me too," Kagome says. "Can we go home now? Today's been wild, and I just want to cuddle with Ramen, you, and my baby."

"I thought I was your baby," Inuyasha asks with a raised brow and smirk.

"You're my big pain in the ass," Kagome states as she pinches his cheek.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response as he turns around and opens the door. Kagome giggles as she follows after her husband and walks out the room.

After collecting Katsuo from Bankotsu's desk, saying hi to all of Bankotsu's brothers, and collecting Inuyasha's belongings, the trio were finally able to go home.

"Well now you can say that you spent your first night in jail," Kagome says with a giggle as she walks through the open door that Inuyasha is holding. Inuyasha chuckles as he follows behind them.

"Yay!"

Kagome giggles as they start walking towards her car.

"Well didn't you at least enjoy the earlier parts of your birthday?" Kagome asks as she stops in front of the back door on the passenger side of her car.

"Yes!" He eagerly says with a nod before letting out a yawn. Kagome giggles as she bends down and picks him up.

"It's passed your bedtime, sweetie."

Katsuo nods as he rubs his eyes but grins at her.

Kagome kisses the side of his head while she reaches into her pocket and takes out her keys. She unlocks the door before opening it and getting Katsuo situated in his car seat. "When we get home, I'm going to give you a bath and after that, you can cuddle with me, daddy, and Ramen. How does that sound?"

Katsuo nod as he rubs his eyes. Kagome grins and kisses his head again before closing the door, after he was securely buckled in. She turns her head to see Inuyasha in the passenger seat. She walks around her car to the driver's side and gets in. Once in and after putting her key into the ignition, she turns her head to look at Inuyasha who's leaning back with his arm over his eyes and forehead.

When they hadn't moved for a minute, Inuyasha takes his arm off his forehead and turns to look at his wife. "What?"

"You're amazing."

"You're just now recognizing that."

Kagome gives him a smile in response before she leans forward and gives him a kiss. Inuyasha quickly returns the kiss. Once they pull apart, they grin at each other.

"I love you, Yash."

"And I love you too, Kag."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **The next chapter is going to be about baby #2…and a surprise! ^-^.**

 **Comment the gender you want Baby #2 to be! ^-^.**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **WildHeart44:** Thank you for your review! Glad you liked the chapter. And I loved Sesshomaru's reaction to the whole thing… priceless! Lol. I was going to skip ahead a month but a lot of people wanted to see the birthday party, so I decided to combine my original idea with the birthday party. Hope you like it!

 **Susu-Anon:** Lol. Sesshomaru will gain some empathy…. Later. ^0^. And thanks for the idea. I might do that for one of the chapters. How did you like 'A Moment Too Late'?

 **Hive-chan:** Since a lot of people were asking for it, I decided to give a small glimpse of his birthday party. ^0^. How did you like the chapter?

 **Youkai55:** Lol. True. You're right… Everyone loses Katsuo expect for Kagome and maybe her mom and Izayoi. ^0^.

 **Missyouneek818:** Glad to see ya! Lol.And true! They had one job, but hey, Katsuo's an active little hanyou. He probably escaped right when Kagome and Inuyasha closed the door and left. Lol. And Sesshomaru's attitude will change later on… hopefully.: ). Hope you liked the chapter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For more creative and drama filled stories, go check out my** **one-shots** **and** **other stories** **!**

 ***Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Check out my Facebook page: Princess Inume**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	16. Hello Baby2

Chapter 16: Hello Baby#2

"AHHH! They're so cute!" Kagome squeals as she looks through the pictures of her nieces. She had Sango send her nearly fifty pictures of her daughters. The current picture she's gazing at was when they were first born, in the hospital. They were in the hospital bassinets, wrapped in a white blanket with white hats covering their heads.

"I hope that you're just as cute as they are," Kagome states as she places a hand on her stomach. She smiles at the thought of her baby being in one of those bassinets. "But, because of who your parents are, I'll say that you'll be a cute baby."

"Here's your toast with a side of peppermint tea," Inuyasha says as he walks into their bedroom with a tray. Katsuo is crawling behind him with Ramen following after him.

Kagome smiles and places her phone on the nightstand as Inuyasha sets the tray in her lap. Inuyasha sighs as he sits on their bed and leans on his elbow. He looks over their bed to see Katsuo playing with his toy ball and cars. He smiles before turning his head to look at his wife, who's looking at him.

"I have the best husband in the world," she coos as she pets the back of Inuyasha's head. He rolls his eyes in response before pulling out his phone from his pants' pocket and looking through his Facebook page.

"The doctor's appointment is at, uhh, noon, right?" Inuyasha asks as he looks up at her.

"Yes," Kagome responds before taking a bite out of her toast. She had woken up feeling a little nauseous this morning.

"Who's going to watch Katsuo? Your mom?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome corrects. "It'll give those two a chance to bond."

"Keh. He just better not teach my son any big words," Inuyasha mumbles causing Kagome to giggle as she sets her toast down and grabs her tea cup. She takes a sip and lightly groans in pleasure. "You make the best tea."

"You're just full of complements today, huh?"

"Only for my husband," Kagome states with a grin. Inuyasha leans up and gives her a peck before looking back down at his phone.

"Are you excited?" Inuyasha asks as he starts reading through his emails.

"I am! Hopefully we get to see our baby!" Kagome shouts in glee before taking another sip of her tea.

"Me too."

"So other than a healthy baby, do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Kagome asks as she sets her teacup on the tray.

"A boy," Inuyasha says. "Maybe this one won't be a momma's boy."

Kagome gasps as she stares at her husband. "Don't be mean! Katsuo is not a momma's boy."

"Really," Inuyasha questions with a raised brow and a look of disbelief. "Katsuo!"

"Mama!"

"See."

"He does that to tease you," Kagome says with a giggle while Katsuo crawls around the bed and sits in front of Inuyasha with a toy ring in his mouth.

"Right," Inuyasha says as he bends down and picks their son up. He sets him on the bed before leaning back in his spot. Katsuo smiles at his mother before crawling towards his father to get closer to her; the tray was in his way.

Kagome smiles as she turns and carefully sets the tray on the nightstand before opening her arms for her son. Katsuo automatically crawls into her lap and sits down, laying his body against her chest. "Don't listen to daddy."

"Keh."

"Well I hope it's a girl," Kagome states. "I want to dress someone up in pretty dresses. I've always dreamed about having a tea party with my daughter."

Inuyasha nods before a grin spreads across his face. "A daughter would be cool. Then I'll make her into a daddy's girl."

"You're so evil," Kagome states with a shake of the head.

"But," Inuyasha states as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into his body. "Regardless of what it is, we want him or her to be healthy."

"Yes, we do," Kagome states as she runs her fingers through Katsuo's hair. She smiles as he looks up at her. "But I'm confident it's a girl."

"Nah, it's a boy. You're not showing that much. You didn't start showing with Katsuo until you were almost five months."

"All babies are different," Kagome defends as Katsuo starts to pull down the front of her tank top. Kagome looks down and helps her son find her nipple before looking up and at her husband. "Do we want to bet on this?"

"Are you sure about that? Because I won last time," Inuyasha replies with a smirk.

His wife rolls her eyes as she looks down at her son who's eating. Katsuo looks up at her as he continues to suck on her nipple. "No, let's bet, I'm pretty confident about this one."

"If it's a boy, you have to, hmm, you have to worship me like a god-"

"Oh brother," Kagome mumbles underneath her breath.

"I'll give you details about that later, but I do have an image of a maid costume in the back of my mind," Inuyasha states with a wicked grin. "And you also got to go down on me anytime I want."

"Are you serious?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"Yes. Anytime, anywhere."

"You're so obnoxious and full of yourself," Kagome states with a roll of the eyes. "Okay, if it's a girl," she counters. "You have to change both of the kids' diapers and, hmmm, wear any costumes that I want during mommy and daddy alone time. And that includes the butler and bunny outfit."

Inuyasha raises a brow, but grins at her statement. He was going to win this bet.

"Deal?" His wife asks as she holds out her hand. Inuyasha smirks as he grabs her hand and shakes it.

"You're on."

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Afternoon**

"What time do you have to be at the restaurant?" Kagome asks as she swings her feet back and further as she sits on the examination table.

"Three. Did you want anything? Tonight's special is sushi."

"Ewww, no thank you," Kagome says as she scrunches up her face to show her disgust. "How about some steak and scallop potatoes."

Inuyasha nods as he continues to look through the baby magazine in his hands. "I'll have Rin drop it off."

"Oh! Is Abi in? I would love for her to make me a chocolate cake," Kagome gushes with stars in her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," Inuyasha mumbles as he throws the magazine on the table. They both look up to see a woman with medium length brown hair and big brown eyes walk into the room. She's wearing brown dress pants with a green shirt and a white lab coat. She closes the door with her left hand while her right hand holds a clipboard with a pen attached.

"Hello you two."

"Hi Hitomiko," Kagome greets as Inuyasha grunts in response.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little nauseous this morning and slight headaches here and there, but I'm fine," Kagome explains. Hitomiko nods as she takes a seat in her backless, rolling chair. Hitomiko is her OB/GYN. She also helped with the delivery on their son, Katsuo.

"That's good," Hitomiko states as she starts to look through her chart. "Okay, so according to our records, you're 15 weeks and you've gained three pounds," she states with a smile. "Your blood pressure is average which is good." Hitomiko continues to go over Kagome's test results.

Afterwards, she discussed with the couple different exercises that they can perform to avoid stress and types of food Kagome should and shouldn't eat.

"And breastfeeding Katsuo while pregnant, that's okay?" Kagome asks as she lays back on the examination table.

"Yes, unless your nipples start to feel tender or sore, then I would recommend that you stop for a while until you feel comfortable again."

"Okay," Kagome states with a nod before glancing at her husband who had made his way to her side once they had started talking. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Okay, well if you have any, you can always contact and ask me," Hitomiko states as she starts to pull out the equipment required to perform an 2D ultrasound. "Now, it's time to see your little bundle of joy," Hitomiko states as she grabs a bag filled with clear, liquid gel. Kagome smiles as she lifts up her shirt.

"It's going to be a little cold," she warns as she squeezes some gel on her stomach. Although it looked flat, a small bump was starting to form. The couple wait and stare at the screen as Hitomiko grabs her probe and spread the gel on Kagome's stomach. "Okay, let's see what we have here," she mumbles. After moving the probe around on Kagome's stomach for a minute, she was finally able to spot her patients' child. "And there's your baby," she says as she points to the screen. The couple's faces light up as they see their child on the screen. In black and grey coloring, they could see their child's head along with his or her body.

"Our baby looks perfect," Kagome whispers with a smile. Inuyasha smiles as he places a hand on her shoulder. He squeezes it; he's so happy and proud. 'That's my little girl or guy in there!'

"The fetus also appears to be quite long," Hitomiko tells them with a smile. "She or he may be as tall as their father," she jokingly.

"Already taking after his father, huh," Inuyasha jokingly states with a smirk; he is six feet and an inch tall.

"Now let's see if we can hear a heartbeat," Hitomiko mumbles as she starts pressing buttons on her keyboard.

 _ **Baum Baum-Baum Baum-Baum Baum**_

"Nice and strong," Hitomiko states with a grin.

"Oh, my Kami," Kagome whispers as she covers her mouth and nose with her hands. Tears blur her vision as she stares at the screen.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers.

"I know," Inuyasha mumbles as he leans his head against hers. He closes his eyes while his ears twitch to hear their baby, their son or daughter's heartbeat. "I know how you're feeling right now." Words couldn't describe how they were feeling right now.

Kagome nods as she continues to stare at the screen. She sniffs before looking around for a tissue. As she turns her head to the left, Hitomiko is at her side, holding a hand full of tissues. "Thanks," she mumbles while giving her a small smile. Hitomiko smiles back and nods before making her way back to her seat.

"So, can we discover the baby's gender today?" Kagome asks before blowing her nose.

"It's a little too early to discover the fetus' gender. However, at your next visit, we can determine it. At that time, you should be around 21 weeks; we will have a clear picture of the fetus' sex then," Hitomiko explains. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha who looks down and nods at her.

"That sounds good. I honestly can't wait," Kagome tells her. "But instead of telling us the gender, can you just write it down and put it into an envelope? We kinda want it to be a surprise."

"That's fine," Hitomiko tells them with a smile. "So, I'm guessing you two are having a friendly bet. I know a lot of my patients find guessing their child's gender fun and amusing."

"Yes, we are. I'm hoping that it's a girl," Kagome tells her doctor. Hitomiko nods as she starts types letters and numbers on her keyboard. She was sending the ultrasound pictures to the front desk to print out. "Inuyasha's hoping for a boy."

"Sounds exciting. I bet a lot is on the line," Hitomiko jokingly states causing the couple to laugh. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha who has a twinkle in his eyes.

"You have no idea."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later that Night**

"Is Katsuo asleep?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha walks into their bedroom.

"Yeah. It took me three bedtime stories though."

Kagome nods as she flips the page in her book. Inuyasha stares at her for a moment before letting out a sigh as he sits on the bed.

"So, I've been thinking tha-"

"That's a first," Kagome jokes as she continues to read the words on the page. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"That was a bitchy move, wench."

His wife smirks and shrugs in response.

"As I was saying. I think it's time to look for another place to live," he says. He nervously licks his lips before looking at her. "We need a bigger house," he states, causing Kagome to turn and look at him. "What?"

"This is our home," Kagome whines as she pulls down her book and sets it on her lap. "We can't just leave this place?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha says in a serious tone as he moves closer to her. "We're having another bab-"

"And we can put him or her in Katsuo's room," Kagome defends.

"Katsuo's room is small as it is and the room across the hall is filled with my junk."

Kagome's brow furrows as her husband continues to talk.

"And I know we're going to want more kids."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because when we got married, you said you wanted at least four kids."

Kagome shrugs in response as she looks down in her lap. "People change their minds," she mumbles with a pout. Inuyasha sighs as he reaches forward and places his fingers underneath her chin. He lifts her face and smiles at her upset, pouty face.

"Buying a house is a good thing for us. Imagine me and Katsuo playing with Ramen in our backyard while you stand on the patio watching us with our little bundle of joy in your arms."

"I do like that image," Kagome whispers. Inuyasha smirks as he leans forward and leans his head against the side of Kagome's.

"Imagine all the fun we can in my or your office. We can have it downstairs so the kids won't hear mommy screaming when I make her cum all over daddy's coc-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts with a blush on her cheeks as she looks at her husband. She pushes him off of her, causing her husband to chuckle before he tackles her to the bed.

"When was the last time mommy and daddy had some fun?" He mumbles as he kisses the side of her head.

"Umm, it's been a while. Maybe a day or two," Kagome says with a grin as Inuyasha takes off his t-shirt, leaving him in his red basketball shorts. Kagome does the same, leaving her in her pink panties, before leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck. They share a brief kiss before Kagome leans back, pulling Inuyasha with her.

"That's far too long," Inuyasha mumbles as he starts to kiss her neck. Kagome bites her bottom lip as one of his hands slip into her panties.

"Yash!" She moans as he slips a finger between her folders and inside of her.

"Shh. We don't want to wake up Kat," Inuyasha mumbles as he adds another finger. Kagome bites her bottom lip as he pulls away and stares into her eyes. "Do we?"

Kagome shakes her head no as she moves her hips with his fingers' thrust.

"Good," Inuyasha mumbles as he goes back to kissing and nipping her neck. "You're so fucking tight. How?"

"Deeper," she groans as she digs her heels into the mattress. She arches back and lets out a silent scream as his thumb circles her clit while he goes deeper. "Ohhh!"

"Be quiet, Ka-go-me," he taunts as he adds pressure on her clit before pulling his fingers out of her panties. Kagome sinks back onto the bed and pants as she stares at her husbands who places his wet digits into his mouth.

"Fuck me," Kagome whispers.

"I don't know," Inuyasha mumbles as he runs his index finger up and down her slit. He smirks as he sees her wetness seeping through her panties.

"Don't be a jerk," his wife seductive mumbles as she wraps her legs around his waist and leans up. She wraps her arms around his neck as she leans her face towards his. "If you fuck me now, I'll do suck your cock afterwards."

"That does sound teasing," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks up at her. He smirks as he sees the dark look in her eyes. "However, I'm a little bit tired. Convincing you that I was right earlier kinda tired me out."

"Please," Kagome says as she bends down and starts kissing and sucking on his neck.

'Kami,' he thinks as his eyes look upward. His grip around her waist tightens as she starts to suck on the pulse on his neck. He lightly groans as she starts rocking her panty covered core onto his covered erection. 'She's trying to kill me.'

"You're taking advantage of me, you know," Inuyasha jokingly says with a smirk. "It's kinda hot though."

"It's about to get hotter," Kagome states against his neck. Inuyasha raises a brow, only to have his eyes widen in shock as Kagome leans her body against his and shoves him onto their bed. "Wha-what the he-"

"If you won't give me what I want," she starts to say as she leans up and pulls his shorts and boxers down passed his thigh. His smirk widens as he sees her move her panties to the side. With her free hand, she places it on the area next to his head and leans forward. "I'll just have to take it by force."

"I-" Inuyasha starts to say but lets out a loud moan as Kagome's hot, warm core wraps around his erected cock. "Fuck!"

"Shh!" Kagome sharply says as she pauses in her motion.

"Move!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Katsuo," Kagome warns as she glares down at her husband. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stays silent. His ears twitch to pick up on any sound. He lets out a sigh of relief when he doesn't hear anything.

"We're good."

"Good," Kagome mutters with a smirk. She raises her hips before slowly sinking back down. She repeats her motion again and lets out a moan as she feels his cock dive deeper inside of her.

"Kagome, faster, you're going to kill me."

"Nuh, uh," Kagome mumbles with a shake of the head as she slowly rides him. She leans back and grasps her breast while staring down at him. "Since you didn't want to give me what I wanted, I'm in control now."

"Fuck!" He groans as Kagome slams her hips down onto his. He arches his back, before falling back onto the bed and leaning his head back in pleasure. He leans forward and bites his bottom lip as he sees his wife playing with her breast and nipples.

"How are you feeling Yashie? Do you want me to go faster, huh? Do ya?" She teasingly asks as she increases her speed a little. She smirks as she sees the predatory twinkle form in his eyes. "Eyyy!" She squeals as he quickly flips her onto her back. "Ohhh!"

"You like that? Huh? You like this cock inside of you?" Inuyasha growls as he places his hands on either side of her head and quickly slam into her heated core.

"Yes!"

"What was that, Ka-go-me? I didn't hear (Grunt) you," he growls as he grabs her right leg and hoist it onto his shoulder. He smirks as he thrust deeper inside of her.

'Kami, I love the sound of us!'

"Yes! Inuyasha! Faster!"

Inuyasha smirks as he continues to thrust into his wife. He moves his left hand from his spot next to Kagome's head to grasp a bouncing breast. He groans as he runs his thumb over the nipple.

"Yash! I'm cumming! Yash!"

He ignores her cries and continues to thrust inside of her, he was close to coming as well.

"In-Inu-Inu-Yasha!"

He lets out a loud groan as her walls tighten around his cock. He manages to thrust a few more times inside of her before he shoots his seeds inside of her. He almost falls on top of her but manages to fall onto his side and roll onto his back. He lets out a moan as he feels his wife's sweaty body roll on top of his.

"I think, I think I'm going to, going to, uhh, go to sleep," Kagome pants as she draws small circles on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha lets out a chuckle before kissing her head and closing his eyes.

"Love you, Yash," she mutters as her eyes flutter closed.

"Love you too, Kagome," he responds as he kisses the side of her head before raising a hand and running his fingers through her hair. "Always."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later That Night**

Riiinnnnnnngggggggg! Riiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg! Rrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!

"Hello?" Kagome groans as Inuyasha tightens his grip around her waist. He leans up and squints his eyes as he stares up at his wife.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Rin, what? I have work tomorrow, and it's like-" she moves her head and squints as she reads the numbers off the alarm clock. "almost one in the morning. What can be so important that-"

"Sesshomaru proposed to me!"

"What?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter… I was feeling a little iffy about it, but oh well. The next chapter is going to be about Katsuo's getting a haircut…That should be interesting. Lol**

 **Thank you for all your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love ya'll!**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **Inukag4eva:** This story is nowhere close to ending… I got a lot of material/chapters to write.I'm glad you love the story. Thank you for the review.

 **Susu-Anon:** I hope you were able to solve/get over the real-life things that you had to take care of. And true; Inuyasha's a fighter to the core. Lol. Katsuo does have a pretty cool dad. You'll see how cool he is in later chapters. I love writing about Kagome beating up the jerk. Thanks for the ideas, I'll write them down. I'm glad that you love it. Thanks for leaving Baby#2's gender up to me… it'll be revealed soon. Thanks for the review.

 **Missyouneek818:** Lol. That's cool though. And true, but who knows, Katsuo may remember the incident one day…. Maybe. Lol. Thanks for the ideas. Definitely thinking about using that. Thanks for your review.

 **Hive-chan:** I'm glad that you loved it! And true. He probably didn't even realize what happened. Lol. Writing that part made me laugh. I guess for the parents (most likely Kagome) it's the thought that counts. And true. Got to love Inuyasha. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

 **Mastodonbrawler465:** She is! Thanks for the review.

 **WidlHeart44:** It was a wild day. I'm sure Izayoi or Kagome's mom did record the special day. I had fun writing the jail scene. Sesshomaru finally proposed! Yay! Lol. You'll most likely find out why and how he proposed in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

 **Shoesarecool:** I loved that part too. Thanks for the review.

 **Anime-geek:** I'll probably write a chapter about Kagome and Inuyasha doing foreplay in the future… I'll add a twist though. Lol. Thanks for the review and your support.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For more creative and drama filled stories, go check out my** **one-shots** **and** **other stories!**

 ***Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Check out my Facebook page: Princess Inume**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	17. Daddy to the Rescue!

Chapter 17: Daddy to the Rescue!

"It was the most romantic thing to ever happen in my entire life," Rin gushes as she sits up in her seat. Currently, her, Kagome, and Katsuo are having lunch at bistro that is well-known for their pasta.

"I bet!" Kagome coos right back. "But first, you got to show me the ring," she excitedly says as she leans forward and holds out her hands.

"Look!" Rin shouts as she holds out her left hand, showcasing her engagement ring.

"That's five carats," Kagome whispers in shock and amazement as she grasps Rin's hand and runs her fingers over the diamond ring.

"I know!"

"We haven't even shipped this out in stores yet," Kagome whispers as she looks at her friend with wide, curious eyes.

"I know!" Rin enthusiastically nods.

"Wow," Kagome mumbles in awe. "This must have cost a fortunate. I mean it did cost a fortune. The finance teams haven't even set a price for it. The last I heard, they were debating whether to price it between $10,000 to $15,000," Kagome explains as she looks at her friend. For the past ten or so years, she had been working for Inu No Taisho's jewelry company, Fang. She had started working in the mailroom but worked herself all the way up to be the chief administrative officer. She had started her first job, in the mailroom, because of her father's friendship with Inu No Taisho.

"Really?" Rin asks as she pulls her hand back and runs her fingers over her engagement ring. "Sesshomaru must love me a lot."

"He does," Kagome states while checking on her son who's taking a nap in his stroller. "Now, how did he propose?"

"Well, he waited at the bar for my shift to be done. So afterwards, I was going to get my bags and stuff and he told me that one of the waiters had forgotten to clear off a table in the back of the room. So, I went to go clean it off," Rin calmly tells her. "I took the napkin off the plate and that's when I realized that there was something written on it. In chocolate sauce, the plate read: Turn around. And when I did, there was Sesshy on the ground, one knee, with a ring in his hands!"

"Awwwww! Who knew our Sesshy had a romantic bone in his body?" Kagome squeals.

"I know right," Rin says with a thoughtful twinkle in her eyes.

"So how was the celebration sex?" Kagome asks curiously as she picks up her fork to finish her dessert.

"Kagome!"

"I'm curious!" Kagome loudly defends. "Did you guys do it in Inuyasha's restaurant? Please tell me you didn't. I eat there."

"We didn't," Rin states with a blush. "We did it outside, in his car."

"Kinky!" Kagome says, causing Rin's blush to deepen.

"Wha-"

"Mama."

"Someone's up," Kagome states with a grin as she moves the stroller back and turns it around so Katsuo's facing her. "Hi mommy's little love bug. Did you have a good nap?"

Katsuo nods while rubbing his eyes.

"What time is his appointment?" Rin asks as Kagome starts cooing at her son.

"Hmmm," Kagome hums as she pulls her wrist back and looks at her watch. "It's in twenty minutes. It's just down the street."

Rin nods as she picks up her fork to finish her dessert as well. They were taking Katsuo to get his first, professional haircut. Kagome had been cutting his hair for a while, but for memories' sake, Kagome decided to go see a professional. Although Inuyasha wanted to be there, he had to work.

"Finished?" Kagome asks ten minutes later, after they had finished eating their desserts and paid their bill.

"Yes, let's go change your son from a baby to a man!"

Kagome giggles as she puts her purse's straps on her shoulder and moves to grab the handles to Katsuo's stroll.

'Today's going to be a good day,' Kagome thinks with a smile as they start to walk out the restaurant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

 **With Inuyasha**

"We have five minutes before order 72 is supposed to be out. Hurry it up, guys!" Inuyasha shouts from his spot in front of his station.

"Yes sir!"

"Inuyasha."

The person in questioning turns his head to look at his pastry chef, Abi Hizo, who's holding a phone in her hands.

"What is it? A bad order?"

"No, it's Kagome," she tells him, causing him to almost drop the ladle in hands. He quickly sets it aside before cleaning off his hands and walking towards his worker. "Thanks," he grumbles as he grabs the phone from her hands. He places it in the area his human ear should have been at, before walking out the busy kitchen.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Inuyasha! I need your help!" Kagome shouts.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he hears the distress in his wife's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"No! It's horrible. Kat won't stop crying and I've tried everything. Rin can't get him to stop crying either and I just don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be his mother, I should be able to calm him down, but I can't. And I-"

"Kagome, relax," Inuyasha interrupts as he starts taking off the apron around his waist while walking towards his office. "I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you so much Yash."

"No problem, Kagz. Just relax until I get there. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I will. Just hurry, okay? I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Inuyasha ends the phone call as he walks into his office. He sighs as he places the phone on his desk.

"Everything will be fine once I get there," he tells himself as he starts to gather his belongings before making his way out of his office and out of his restaurant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Ding!

Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha walking into the salon. She stands up from the chair she's sitting in and quickly walks towards him.

"Hi," she greets as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Hey," he responds. "What happened?"

"Kat was screaming for you and he wouldn't stop crying. I-I-I just feel like a horrible mother because I couldn't stop him, and I couldn't get his hair cut and I don't know why he's acting like that because he usually listens to me and I don't know what to do. Like how can I be a good mother to this unborn baby if I can't do a simple task? And I-"

"Kagome, stop rambling," Inuyasha demands as he places his hands on her shoulder. He moves them away from spot in front of the entrance to talk in private. He sighs in defeat as he sees the tears forming in her eyes. "Take a deep breath with me."

Kagome nods as she does as told.

"Listen to me. Don't ever doubt for a second that you're a horrible mother. You are the best mother that any child can hope to have," he tells her with a serious look on his face. Kagome sniffs in nods.

"Thanks. I needed that," she whispers as she goes to wrap her arms around his waist. She leans her head against his chest and lets out a sigh of relief. "I don't know why I'm acting so emotional."

"Because you're pregnant with our son," Inuyasha jokingly states, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"With our daughter," she corrects.

"Tomato, tomato," Inuyasha states as he pulls back from his wife to stare down at her. A wide grin is forming on his face.

"Keh."

His smile widens as he bends his neck down in order to kiss her on the head. "Love ya wench."

"Hmmm," Kagome hums as she unwraps her arms from around him.

"Where's Kat?" Her husband asks as he pulls away from her and turns around to look around the room. He spots their son sitting in his aunt's lap, watching a video on her phone.

"Over there," she says as she grabs his hand and walks them over to their son. Their barber, a tall, brown haired man named Koshi, is standing at his station, cleaning his equipment. Once they were a few feet away from Rin, Kagome stops walking and tells Rin to put Katsuo in the car shaped chair. Rin nods and pockets her phone before standing up and doing as told. When Katsuo's butt hits the chair, he starts to cry, loudly.

"He does that every time," Kagome tells Inuyasha with a worried look on her face. Inuyasha nods before letting go of her hand and walking towards their crying son.

"Hey buddy," he says as he bends down in front of his son. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy!" He cries as he falls forward into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Inuyasha coaches as he picks him up from the car shaped chair and cuddles him into her chest. "It's okay, no cry. No more crying."

Kagome smiles as she watches Katsuo snuggle into his father's chest as he coaches him down.

"You're a strong boy, right? You are daddy's strong boy," Inuyasha states as he rubs Katsuo's back. Katsuo hiccups as he looks up at his dad. "Daddy."

Inuyasha reaches down and wipes some of the tears off his face and underneath his eyes. "Were you scared?"

Katsuo nods as he hiccups and sniffs.

"Why Kat? You got your mama and aunt here," Inuyasha says. "And mama has cut your hair before, you didn't make a big fuss then."

Katsuo looks down at the scissors and razors before looking back up at his father with fearful, sad eyes.

"Squarry," he tells him.

Inuyasha sighs as he looks at the Koshi. "Do you have a bigger chair?"

"Yeah, right over here," Koshi states as he points to the regular sized chair a few chairs down. Inuyasha nods before looking down at his son.

"If daddy sits with you, are you going to cry?"

Katsuo stares up at his father before shaking his head no and smiling, revealing his small fangs.

"Okay, let's go get your hair cut then!" Inuyasha tells him as he pokes him in the stomach. Katsuo giggles as he leans his head against his father's chest as they walk towards the regular size chair.

Kagome places a hand on her chest and smiles as she watches Koshi place a black gown around Inuyasha before placing a small blue one around their son. Katsuo is sitting in his father's lap, facing him while they talk.

"This is adorable," Rin states as she stands next to Kagome with her phone in her hands, recording the two.

"I know," Kagome mumbles back with a smile on her face. 'Kami. I'm so lucky to have Inuyasha in my life. He knows what to do when I'm panicking.'

Kagome lightly shakes her head; snapping out of her thoughts in order to focus on the two males that mean the world to her. She smiles as she watches Katsuo growl at his father. Inuyasha growls back, causing Katsuo to giggle as Koshi starts to shave a little hair from the back of his head. Katsuo barely notice what Koshi is doing.

'My little man is growing up!' Katsuo's mother thinks with small tears in her eyes. Kagome quickly wipes them away as she focuses on the scene in front of her.

Koshi spends about twenty minutes to cut, shave, and style Katsuo's hair before he announces that he is finished. Kagome automatically walks towards her husband and son and smiles down at them. She quietly thanks Koshi as he hands her a mirror.

"Awww! Look how handsome you look, Katsuo," Kagome says as she places the mirror in front of him. She bends forward and places her head next to her husband's. Katsuo turns around and looks at himself; he smiles and reaches for his reflection.

"Pre-tty!" He screams. Kagome giggles as she watches her son coo over himself. His small bangs no longer hang over his eyes, his hair was evenly trimmed and shaved. Inuyasha chuckles as he leans his head against his wife's.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as she turns to look at him. "I should be thanking you. You were able to calm him down."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he turns to look at her. "Thank you for calling me. I'm glad that I didn't miss this moment."

Kagome smiles as she leans her head against his and smiles. She kisses his cheek before turning to look at their son who's stilling cooing at the toddler in the mirror; his reflection.

"Sorry to interrupt a tender moment," Rin interjects as she stands on Inuyasha's other side. "But I recorded Kat's first haircut!"

"Is it actually there?" Kagome jokingly asks as she turns to look at her friend. "Because last time someone record some-"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Inuyasha interrupts while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I love you, my dearest husband!" Kagome dramatically says as she kisses his cheek again. Inuyasha rolls his eyes but lets a smile form on his face as he looks at his wife and son. He was the luckiest man alive! He shakes his head as he leans back in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, wench."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Looks like Inuyasha was there to save the day this time!**

 **Thank you for all of your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **The next chapter is titled: Pop That Balloon! … wonder what that could mean.**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **Narukoson:** Did you think the proposal was cute? I found it very creative. Lol. And you'll find out who wins the bet in the next chapter! I'm glad that you love it! Thank you for the review.

 **WidlHeart44:** Lol. And you'll find out who wins the bet in the next chapter. Thank you for the review!

 **Anime-geek:** We'll be seeing more of Sango and the twins for sure! Thanks for the review.

 **Youkai55:** Hope you have a safe trip. And OMG! I love that idea! Thinking of using it in the future. Hopefully I'll have time to write more. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** Thanks. Sad that you don't like the Sesshomaru/Rin romance part. It won't be in a lot of chapters. But they will be/ are a couple in this story. Thank you for the review.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For more creative and drama filled stories, go check out my one-shots** **and other stories!**

 ***Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Check out my Facebook pages: Princess Inume and Inuyasha Lover Fan Club**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	18. Pop that Balloon!

Chapter 18: Pop that Balloon!

"Dinner was amazing," Kagome says as she starts to rub her expanding stomach through her short sleeve green dress. Currently, she's 24 weeks pregnant and is showing.

"Keh, it was okay," Inuyasha states as he sets their dessert boxes in the backseat before turning around and starting the car.

"Ohh, I'm sorry," Kagome coos as she grasps his cheeks and moves his face so he's looking at her. "Even though that chef's food was good, I'll still eat your food any day of the week, baby."

"You bring me so much joy, wife," Inuyasha sarcastically says as he bends forward and seals their lips before leaning back and putting on his seatbelt. Kagome giggles as she stares at him before turning her head to look outside.

With a smile on his face, Inuyasha puts the car in drive and drives out of the parking lot. Instead of heading in the direction of their apartment, he heads towards his restaurant.

'Hopefully they're done setting up,' he thinks as he glances at his wife before stopping at a stop sign. "I'm going to stop by the restaurant for a few minutes," he announces. "I need to grab some paperwork since I'm not going to be there this weekend."

He had promised Kagome that he would take the weekend off to spend time with her and Katsuo. During that time, they would also look at houses around the area. Their goal is to find and place a bid on the house before Kagome delivers their second child. After talking it over for a few days, they also decided to move into their new house a couple of months after Kagome gives birth in order for her to adjust to the additional member to their family.

"Okay. Is Abi working tonight? I wanted to talk to her in order to set up a playdate with her son and Katsuo."

"She should be," Inuyasha says as he stops at a red light.

"Okay. While you go to your office, I'll go in and talk to her. Hopefully she isn't busy," Kagome states.

"Sounds like a plan," Inuyasha says as the light turns green. A smirk forms on his face as he starts to drive.

'Everything is going according to the plan,' he thinks as he continues to drive to his restaurant.

"What's with that smirk?" Kagome asks with a raised brow, causing Inuyasha to immediately drop it.

"What smirk?" He asks as he glances at her.

"Don't play games with me, Yasha," his wife states with a frown. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ahh," Inuyasha mumbles as he tries to think of an excuse without ruining the surprise. "I was thinking about when we saw our baby last week. I can't wait to see to him or her."

Kagome relaxes in her seat and allows a smile to form on her face. "She was so big and long."

"He," Inuyasha corrects, causing Kagome to wave hand in response.

"She was very big and long," Kagome repeats with a smirk, however, her smile drops a little at her next statement. "I am surprised that this baby hasn't moved or started kicking yet. I'm a little worried."

Inuyasha glances at her form the corner of his eyes; he could hear the concern laced in her voice.

"Hitomiko said it was okay to not feel the baby kick or move yet. You got at least ten or more weeks to feel him kick."

"Her."

"Whatever you say wench."

Kagome rolls her eyes but giggles. "Anyways, I shouldn't be so worried, you know? We heard her heartbeat and Hitomiko said that all the test came back fine and the baby's healthy. I don't know. I'm just worried," she tells him as she turns to look at him.

Inuyasha moves his right hand off the steering wheel and balances a hand on Kagome's stomach. She lets out a sigh of relief before placing her hand on top of his and looking at him.

"Everything's going to be fine. Regardless of the sex of the baby, he or she's going to be healthy and perfect. Just like his or her mama," Inuyasha states, causing Kagome to smile and lean her head against shoulder.

"Even though you're an idiot, you know what to say to cheer me up."

Inuyasha chuckles and gives her stomach a pat before placing his other hand on the steering wheel.

"It's a fucking gift, wench. Be happy."

"I am," Kagome replies with a grin before looking out the window as Inuyasha continues to drive to his restaurant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"That weird," Kagome states as Inuyasha locks his car's doors. Currently, they're standing in the parking lot of his restaurant.

"What?" He asks as he walks around the car and stands next to Kagome who's looking down at her phone with a frown on her face.

"Shiori didn't answer. I mean it is Katsuo's bath time," she states with a defeated look on her face. She sighs before placing her phone in her purse. "Okay, let's go."

Shiori is Inuyasha's cousin; she's an engineering student at their local community college. She had offered to watch Katsuo while they enjoyed their night out.

"You worry too much. I'm sure they're fine," Inuyasha tells her as he walks behind her.

"It looks like you're busy tonight," Kagome comments as she looks at the cars parked outside of Inuyasha's restaurant.

"Which is good," Inuyasha replies with a smile as they walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. "After you, my lady," he states as he holds the door open for Kagome.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kagome replies with a grin before walking into the restaurant; Inuyasha follows right behind her.

As soon as Kagome walks into the restaurant, she is bombarded with what felt like a thousand voices screaming at her.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome screams as she jumps back in surprise. Inuyasha chuckles as Kagome's body hits his.

"Chill, Kagome."

"Oh, my Kami! What are all of you guys doing here?" Kagome asks as she looks around the room. The room is filled with Inuyasha and her families and some of their closest friends.

"We threw you a surprised gender reveal party for baby #2," Sango states while cradling her daughter in her arms.

"You knew about this?" Kagome asks as she turns to look at her husband. Inuyasha shrugs as he shoves his hands into his dress pants' pocket.

"I told them that we have the gender of baby #2 written down in an envelope, they decided to steal it and throw this party."

"In your restaurant," Kagome says as she turns around, fully, and wraps her arms around his neck. "You're a horrible liar."

"Sue me," Inuyasha mumbles as he grasps her hips in his hands and pulls her closer to him. His smirk widens as he leans forward.

"I will," Kagome says before leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Awwwww!" The girls coo.

"Ewwwy!"

Kagome and Inuyasha pull away to see Shiori walking towards them with Katsuo in her arms.

"Shiori! You knew about this too?" Kagome exclaims in shock as she walks towards them. She grins as she looks at her son. He's dressed in a blue button-down shirt with black dress pants. "And my baby looks so handsome."

"Sorry Kagome. Inuyasha swore me to secrecy," Shiori says with a small blush as she hands Katsuo over to his mother.

"Surprise!" Katsuo screams.

"It's a fantastic surprise indeed," Kagome replies with a giggle.

"Thanks for doing this for us," Inuyasha tells Sango and Rin as he stands in front of them.

"It's no problem, Yash," Rin says as Sango holds her daughter, Aki Kina Houshi, in her arms. Aki's sister, Ami Arina Houshi, is asleep in her father's arms. The identical twin sisters are three months old. They both have a head full of dark brown hair and pale skin like their mother and father. The component that sets them apart are their eyes. Aki had brother eyes like her mother, while Ami has grey-blue eyes like her father. Overall though, they are healthy and happy babies who are ready to discover the sex of their future playmate.

They small group continues to chat amongst each other, before Kagome and Inuyasha break away from the group to talk to the rest of their guests.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"What's that?" Kagome asks as she sees Rin walking into the restaurant with a gigantic black balloon in her hand. On the back side, in white paint, it read: He or She? Pop me to find out!

"We're about to find out what Baby #2 is," Rin explains with a smile as she hands her future brother-in-law the balloon. Inuyasha raises a brow but grabs the balloon. "Haven't you guys seen a gender reveal party before?"

"We have, I just think they're stup-"

"Shut up Yash," Kagome says as she slaps his chest before turning to face her friend. "Okay, so what do we have to do?"

"Well Sesshomaru went to go get some needles, but you guys are going to pop the balloon and if blue confetti falls out, that means it's a boy. But if pink confetti falls out, it's a girl."

"Isn't that a little sexist?" Inuyasha questions with a raised brow. Kagome slaps him on the chest again before turning to face Rin with a smile.

"That sounds like fun! Come on Yash!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha mumbles as Rin tells them to stand in the middle of the dining area of the restaurant. Rin had cleared the middle area for this moment, while the food and gift table are located on the side of the rooms.

"Okay, everyone! Can I have your attention?!" Rin shouts as Sesshomaru walks passed her and hands his brother and sister-in-law two long needles.

"Really?" Inuyasha questions as Kagome grabs the bottom of the balloon as well.

"This was Rin's idea. My idea was to throw cake in your face and whatever color was inside of the cake, pink or blue, would be the sex of your child," Sesshomaru explains causing Kagome to aww.

"I like that idea too," she says as Sesshomaru turns around to take his spot next to Rin who is explaining the directions to the game while the crowd walks towards and surrounds the expecting couple.

"Okay! Everyone who thinks it's a girl, stand on the right side of the room and everyone who thinks it's a boy, stand on the left side," Rin instructs with a smile.

"Katsuo!" Kagome yells with a smile; she was having so much fun with this. Their son is standing up, holding on to Shiori's leg. He looks at his mother and smiles before he waves at her. "Do you want a sister or brother?"

"Si-ter!" He screams causing his father to roll his eyes.

"Betrayer," he mutters, causing Kagome to giggle.

"I do hope it's a boy," Izayoi says from her spot next to Sota.

"It's a girl Izzy!" Inu No Taisho shouts from his spot next to Korari, on the right side of the room.

"Okay, on the count of three, Kagome and Inuyasha will pop the balloon," Rin states as she stands next to Sango, who's standing next to Korari and Jakotsu. "Ready?"

Inuyasha and Kagome nod as they raise their hands and position them next to the big black balloon.

"Okay! Everyone! Let's count!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three"

"Pop that balloon!"

At the same moment, Kagome and Inuyasha move their hands back before quickly shoving them forward to pop the balloon with the needles in their hands.

"Yes!"

"No!"

With a huge grin on her face, Kagome starts dancing as pink confetti falls onto the floor. The right side of the room starts cheering while the left side lets out angry grumbles.

"Why?!" Inuyasha shouts as he sinks to the floor in defeat. Katsuo stares at his father before he crawls to the mess in the middle of the room; he starts picking up the pink confetti.

"Daddy," he says as he holds the items in his hands and shows his father.

"I know son, I see," Inuyasha mutters as he grabs the pink confetti from his hands and throws it onto the floor with the rest of the items.

Kagome quickly walks towards her friends who are cheering with her.

"Oh! I can't wait to dress her up in dresses and have tea parties with her! I bet she's going to be mommy and daddy's little princess!" Kagome loudly tells her friends as they jump up and down in pure joy.

"Dang it!" Izayoi says with a pout as a smiling Inu No Taisho wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I told you love," he tells her a he leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Haha! You owe me twenty buckets, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu shouts causing his brother to roll his eyes.

"It's okay, buddy," Miroku states as he places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can always try for the next time."

"Keh!" Inuyasha loudly says as he falls onto his side. Katsuo giggles as he pounces on his dad.

"Ouch! Kat!"

"Daddy!" Katsuo cheers.

"So, I'm guessing you won the bet," Sango says as Rin hands her a bottle to feed her daughter.

"I did," Kagome replies with a smirk. "Thank you, baby girl," she coos while rubbing her stomach.

"What were the rules for your little bet?" Sango asks with a secret twinkle in her eyes.

Kagome hums as she looks around the room before her eyes fall back onto her friends. "I'll tell you guys later."

"So, it's dirty!" Rin concludes, causing Kagome to giggle before she nods her head in response.

"In both cases, yes," Kagome states before bursting out into laughter. 'Kami! I can't wait to see Inuyasha in that butler outfit!'

After a minute, Kagome clears her throat and looks at her friends. "Well besides that, I just want to thank you guys for this," she states while waving her hand around the room.

"It was nothing Kagome. And besides, thank Rin she did most of the work."

"You helped," Rin defends causing Sango to shake her head in response.

"Rin, I've been stuck in the house majority of the month taking care of the twins."

"But you ordered the cake," Rin defends.

"Well thank you, to both of you," Kagome states as she goes and gives them individual hugs. She coos at her niece before leaning back in her original spot. "And you guys don't have to worry about the baby shower or anything. I think mom and Izzy have that covered."

"I can just see the pink and glitter streamers and balloons everywhere," Sango says with a giggle, causing Kagome to nod as a huge smile spreads across her face.

"And I can't wait!"

Across the room, Inuyasha is watching his wife with her friends. He lets a smile form on his face, before he shakes his head. 'Fucking hell! I can't believe I lost the bet. I wonder what Kagome's going to have me wear. And hopefully our girl isn't rude to her daddy and leave a lot of stink bombs like his brother did.'

Inuyasha talks to a few people before walking towards one of the tables, off to the side, and taking a seat. He raises a brow as he sees his son stumbling towards him; they were still teaching him how to walk. He leans forward and opens his arms out for Katsuo. Katsuo giggles as he continues to stumble towards his father by himself. Once in his arms, Katsuo wraps his arms around his father's arms.

"Hey bud," he says as he sets his son on his lap.

"Daddy!"

"Are you having fun? I see that you got into some cake," Inuyasha says as he grabs Katsuo's blue bib and starts wiping off frosting from his lips and cheeks. "Are you happy about your little sister?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha chuckles at his son. He only knew a hand full of words, one of them happen to be yes.

"Well I'm glad you are. I am too. And you know what?"

Katsuo places his hands on his father's cheeks, looks into his eyes, and shakes his head no. "You're going to be the best big brother ever."

"Yes!"

"And you're going to look after your baby sister and protect her when daddy can't. Can you do that buddy?"

"Yes!"

"Pinky promise?" Inuyasha asks as he holds out his clawed pinky finger.

"Proqmise!" Katsuo screams as he wraps his hand around his father's finger. Inuyasha chuckles but gives his son a kiss on the forehead before leaning his head against his.

"You're a good boy. Daddy's little man."

From across the room, Kagome watches the interaction between her son and husband and smiles. She moves her left hand off of the glass of water in her hands and places it on her bloated stomach. 'You have the best big brother and father ever, little girl. I can't wait for you to see them.'

A small gasp escapes her lips as she feels a small bump from within her stomach. This was the first time feeling her baby kick. The smile on her face widens as she looks down at her stomach. "Looks like you agree too, huh, my little princess."

She gives her stomach a small pat before maneuvering through the crowd and making her way to her husband to tell him about their daughter's newest talent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all of your support; your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Looks like Kagome won the bet! Wonder what's going to happen next….**

 **Responses to Reviewers:**

 **Obessedwotps:** Are you happy that Kagome won the bet? And thank you for your compliment and review! ^-^

 **WidlHeart44:** I love a frisky Sesshomaru! Lol. Thank you for the review!

 **Susu-Anon:** Yup, we finally got to see Kagome having a difficult time with Katsuo. Wonder if there will be anymore…. Lol. How was the chapter for ya? Thanks for your review!

 **Anime-geek:** I sure did! How did you like it? Thanks for the review!

 **Youkai55:** That's a really good idea… might use it or modify it a little. Thanks for the suggestion and review!

 **.**

 **.**

 **For more creative and drama filled stories, go check out my one-shots and other stories!**

 ***Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Check out my Facebook pages: Princess Inume and Inuyasha Lover Fan Club**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	19. Mine!

Chapter 19: Mine!

"Abi, hi!" Kagome greets with a huge smile on her face as she opens the door.

"Hello Kagome. How are you? How's the little one?" Abi asks as she walks into her apartment with her two-year-old son holding her hand.

"We're fine. And who is this little cutie?" Kagome asks after closing and locking the door. She bends down at her waist, as best as she could, and smiles down at the toddler.

"Taichi," the little boy shyly says as he hides behind his mother's leg. Taichi almost reached Kagome's knee, in height, and has dark brown hair with bright red eyes little his mother.

"Taichi, don't be shy," Abi coos at her son as she lightly rubs his back.

"Kat's the same way," Kagome tells her with a giggle before directing her attention back to the toddler. "Would you like to meet my son, he's almost your age."

Taichi stares at the blue-eyed woman in front of him, before nodding timidly.

"Great!" Kagome exclaims as she claps her hands together. "Follow me."

The trio walked a little further into the apartment before turning right and into the living room. They were greeted with Ramen rolling a ball to Katsuo.

"Taichi, not allergic to dogs, is he?" Kagome quickly asks with worry imbedded in her voice.

"No, in fact, he loves them," Abi states with a giggle as Taichi runs away from her and towards the golden retriever. "Tai, be careful!"

Katsuo looks up and sees the older child running towards his friend. He frowns when Taichi reaches out and pets his dog. His frown deepens when he sees Ramen turn away from him and towards the other child to sniff him. Not being able to express himself completely, yet, tears start to form in Katsuo's eyes.

"Mine, mine!" He cries from his spot on the floor. He starts to kick his legs and shakes his fists up and down in anger.

"Kat, don't cry," Kagome automatically coos as she waddles towards him. "Come here, to mama."

Katsuo stands up, while crying, and holds his arms up for his mother to comfort him.

"Mine! Mine!" He screams into her neck after she picked him up and cradles him in her arms.

"I know Ramen's your friend sweetie, but sometimes you got to share," Kagome tells him as she rubs his back. Katsuo shakes his head and continues to cry.

"Do you need help Kagome?" Abi asks as she walks towards her. Kagome shakes her head no and smiles at her as she comforts her upset son.

"Sorry, he's just not used to sharing," Kagome tells her.

"I understand. Taichi was the same way, at first," Abi states with an understanding look on her face.

Kagome lets out a sigh of relief as she continues to rub her son's back. "Can you grab the bin underneath the coffee table? It's filled with toys," she tells her.

Abi nods and does as told. She spreads the toys out on the floor, before calling her son over to play with the toys. Taichi whines for a minute before walking from Ramen and towards her. He looks down at the blocks and toy cars scattered around the floor; he smiles as he picks a blue car and shows his mother before picking up a yellow block.

"Kat, look, they're playing. Do you want to play?" Kagome asks him as she shifts him, so he can look at the duo on the floor. Katsuo sniffs before turning his head and looking at the two on the floor.

"Do you want to play with this car, Katsuo? I heard that red was your favorite color," Abi states as she holds up a red stuff car.

"Mine," he mumbles before looking at his mother.

"They know that's yours Kat. But sometimes you need to share," Kagome gently explains to him again. She gives him a small smile as she wipes some tears off his cheek. "Can you share for mommy?"

Katsuo nods before turning to look at the red car in the woman's hand.

"Good boy," his mother coos as she kisses his head before walking towards the other two individuals in the room. Kagome sets Katsuo on his feet in front of Abi.

"Here you go, Kat," Abi says with a gentle smile as she holds out the toy car in front of him. He grabs the car and sits down to play with it. Taichi looks at the new addition to their group; he looks down at the toy firetruck in his hand before driving it towards Katsuo.

Katsuo looks up in shock for a minute before screaming in delight and moving his car to crash into Taichi's. Taichi giggle before driving his car away with Katsuo quickly following right after him.

"That's so cute," Kagome states with a smile. She places a hand on her stomach as she feels a kick. "Abi, did you want anything to drink, a pop, lemonade, water?" She asks. "I'm about to go into the kitchen and make the boys a snack."

"Lemonade is fine," Abi says as she moves to get up. "Did you need help?"

"I'm fine," Kagome tells her with a wave of the hand as she walks out the room. "Be nice, Kat!"

She smiles as she walks out the living room and across the hall and into the kitchen. She walks towards the refrigerator and pulls out a bowl of grapes. She sets the bowl on the counter before closing the door. After cutting bananas, grapes, and apples into slice, the sets them on a plate. She goes back to the refrigerator and opens it, however, as she goes to look inside, she feels light headed and stumbles into the shelves in the refrigerator door.

"Whoa! What was that?" She mutters to herself as she places a hand on her forehead. "I never felt like that before." She shakes it off and grabs the pitcher of lemonade. While pouring the lemonade into the glass, Kagome starts mumbling to herself. "I guess I'll need to tell Doctor Hitomiko about this at my next visit. I'll take a nap after this playdate, I'll probably feel better; I am feeling a little nauseous."

She sighs as she sets the pitcher down on the counter. "Guess that's the perk of being pregnant." She smiles as she places a hand on her stomach. "But mommy will have to suffer until she gets to meet you, my angel." She pats her stomach before grabbing the plates and glass of lemonade and walking back into the living room.

.

.

An Hour Later

"We're definitely going to have to do this again," Kagome tells Abi as she, Abi, helps Katsuo and her son clean the toys off the floor and place them back into the bin.

"We are," Abi states. "It's nice for Tai to have someone to play with that's around his age. All my friend's kids are like three or four years older."

"I see," Kagome states form her spot on the couch. "It was difficult for me to find someone for Kat to play with as well. My goddaughters were born a few months ago so they're not really old enough to play with him. Plus, this little bundle of joy isn't born yet and it's going to take some time for her to be old enough to play with her big brother."

Abi smiles and nods at her statement. "Inuyasha's really excited for this baby."

"He is?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head and a small smile.

"He is. He was enthusiastic about Katsuo, but he's really excited for your daughter. I think he wanted a daughter all this time," Abi jokingly says. "He shows us all the ultrasound pictures and tells us about every doctor's visit."

"Really?" She questions. "I act the same way when I'm at work."

"He was on cloud ten when Katsuo said dada."

"I know," Kagome says with a giggle.

"But Inuyasha, he really loves you and the kids. I'm really happy for him and you," Abi tells her. Abi was not only one of Inuyasha's employees but was also one of his childhood friend's. Inuyasha had helped her meet her fiancé and father of Taichi, Hiten.

"I'm glad I was able to find him. He means the world to me," Kagome states with a gentle smile. "And he's given me some much. I don't know what I'll do without him."

Abi nods and smiles at her as she turns to help the boys finish putting the remaining toys in the bin.

"Yay! We got all the toys in the bin. Yay!" Abi cheers while clapping her hands. Katsuo and Taichi smile and clap their hands with her.

"Good job boys," Kagome states with a grin.

Abi gathers all her belongings, before holding her hand out for her son to grab. As Taichi goes to grab her hand, Katsuo rushes towards him and wraps his arms around his new friend.

"Mine!"

The two women laugh at Katsuo's reaction.

"Here we go again," Kagome jokingly says as she gets off the couch to go talk to her upset son.

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Hour Later**

"Kagome! Hello! You home?!" Rin shouts as she knocks on Kagome's apartment door. She sighs again when she doesn't get a response, again. She had been knocking on her door for five minutes now. Kagome had called her and asked her if she could come over and watch Katsuo while she completed some work.

"Her car is outside, so she's here," Rin states as she takes her phone out of her purse and calls her friend. She sighs in defeat and puts her phone back in her purse. She knocks on the door again before taking a step back and grabbing the hidden key that was underneath their mat.

"She's probably in the back giving Katsuo or Ramen a bath," she mumbles as she puts the key into the keyhole. She unlocks door and walks into the apartment.

"Hello?" she calls out as she closes the door behind her.

"Mama. Mama. Mama," she hears as she walks further into the apartment.

"Katsuo! Where are you?" She asks as she looks around. She pauses as she hears Katsuo's voice again; it was coming from the kitchen. Rin quickly walks towards the kitchen and through the door.

"Ka-"she starts to say, but pauses in horror at the scene in front of her. She drops her purse on the floor in pure shock before stumbling into the wall next to the doorway. Kagome's lying on the hard wood kitchen floor, unconscious, with her son tapping her while calling her name.

"Mama! Mama!"

Rin quickly snaps out of her state of shock and rushes towards the two. "Katsuo, come here," she swiftly demands as she grabs her nephew and picks him up. She cradles him in her arms before checking Kagome's pulse.

"Okay, good, she's still alive," She whispers as Katsuo stuff his face in her neck.

"Mama," he cries into her neck as he turns to look at his mother.

"She's going to be okay, Kat," Rin states. "Mama's just sleeping."

Katsuo looks at her with wide golden eyes and nods. Rin slowly bends down and checks to see if Kagome had any injuries, she had a bleeding gash on the right side of her head.

'This is bad,' she thinks to herself before turning around and rushing towards her fallen purse. She quickly grabs her purse, pulls out her phone, and calls for the paramedic.

"Okay, thank you!"

She places the phone in her back pocket, before looking at Katsuo who's looking down at his "sleeping" mother.

"Hey, buddy," Rin coos as turns his head and forces him to look at her.

"Mama, night-night?" He asks as he places his head on her shoulder and looks up at her. Rin worriedly bites her lip as she glances behind her. She quickly looks back Katsuo before putting on a forced smile and nodding.

"Yes. Mama's just really sleepy. Are you sleepy too? I'm sure it's your nap time," Rin states as she starts to rub Katsuo's back and sway from side to side. Katsuo's eyes start to flutter close at the movements.

"Mama, o-tay?" He mumbles as sleep starts to consume him.

"Yes, buddy, Mama's going to be oaky," Rin whispers softly. "I promise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Uh Oh! Is Kagome going to be okay? Is the baby okay?**

 **Guess we'll find out next time!: ).**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to Reviewers from Chapter 18:**

 **Hive-chan:** I'm glad you liked the party and me adding Shiori into the storys. I thought she would be a cool addition to add to the story. I love Katsuo's part too! Too funny! ^0^. Thanks for the theme suggestion. I'll be sure to write a chapter about the adults soon. Thanks for the review!

 **WildHeart44:** It will be! I can't wait until I write them! Thank you for the review.

 **NarukoSon:** Thank you for your continuous support! I appreciate it so much. If you aren't getting the notifications, I usually post when I'm going to update my stories on my Facebook pages. So, go check those out! Sesshomaru's proposal was cute and creative! Thank you for your review!

 **Susu-Anon:** Katsuo's scene was my part favorite too. And true. Thank you for the review!

 **Godwchildtweety:** I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review.

 **Youaki55:** She will! And yup, Inuyasha needs to get prepared for what Kagome has in store him. Thanks for the review.

 **Obsessedwotps:** I'm happy that Kagome won the bet too! I think this was my favorite chapter too; it really showcased everyone's personalities. Thank you so much for the review. Your words mean a lot to me. I hope you liked this current chapter.

 **Missyouneek818:** Sesshomaru's idea was too funny. The home video prompt might be coming soon…we'll see. Thank you for your support and review! I love it! ^-^.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For more creative and drama filled stories, go check out my one-shots and other stories!**

 ***Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Check out my Facebook pages: Princess Inume and Inuyasha Lover Fan Club**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	20. Stop Being Stubborn!

Chapter 20: Stop being Stubborn!

"This is so good," Miroku quietly moans as he chews on a grilled jumbo shrimp.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes at his best friends as he continues to look through pictures of a house on his ipad. 'Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, that's nice.'

"Here you guys go," a young woman states as she passes out plates and bowls. She has dark red hair, which is in a bun, and is wearing a black button shirt with black pants.

"Why-"

"Don't say anything that can lead to a sexual harassment lawsuit," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks up and at his friend.

Miroku's mouth drops as he looks at his friend of over ten years. "How dar-"

"That'll be all, Momiji," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

Momiji giggles before nodding and turning to walk away.

"Why are you so mean to me, my friend? I was just going to-"

"Complement her," Inuyasha finishes with a raised brow.

"Yes, that's all," Miroku states with a wicked smile.

"Keh, I'll be sure to tell Sango that," Inuyasha says with a smile on his face. Miroku pales at his comment.

"Please! Don't do that! I want to live!"

Inuyasha shakes his head as he picks up his fork and starts to eat his food. Regardless if he was a chef or not, Ramen would always be his favorite dish.

"How are the twins?" Inuyasha asks as before swallowing the food in his mouth.

"They're good. Ami's starting to roll over, while Aki's starting to sleep through the night," Miroku tells him with a proud smile. "I didn't realize how much I could change as a person until they were born."

"But you're still a pervert, you didn't change that much," Inuyasha jokes causing Miroku to roll his eyes. "But yeah, kids can do that two ya. When Katsuo-"

"Inuyasha!" He looks up to see Momiji rushing towards him. "It's Kagome."

"What happened this time?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk as he leans back in his seat. "Did she find a curtain to match the baby's nur-"

"She's in the hospital."

"What?!" He shouts, causing a few customers to look at him. He quickly gets out of the booth and rushes towards her. Miroku follows behind him. "When? Where?"

"Rin called, they just got to Sogo hospital. She- Inuyasha!" Momiji shouts as Inuyasha runs away from her and out the restaurant.

"Did he even get his keys?" Momiji asks as she looks at Miroku.

"He probably running there," Miroku says as he quickly walks back towards their table and grabs his keys and briefcase.

"But the hospital is over 10 miles away!" Momiji exclaims in disbelief.

"He'll make it there in five minute, ten minutes tops. This involves Kagome."

"You're right," Momiji states. "I'll keep everyone informed."

"Thanks," Miroku states with a nod before dashing out the restaurant. He pulls out his phone and calls his wife.

"I do hope that everything is okay," he says to himself as he jogs to his car.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Six and a half minutes later**

"435, 437, 438!" Inuyasha shouts before grabbing the door knob and swinging the hospital door open.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mutters as she looks up at him. Inuyasha pauses as he sees the condition that she's in. She has a white bandage wrapped around her forehead, and right wrist and ankle. Her black hair is a mess around her head and her eyes and nose were red from crying. However, she still looked beautiful to him.

Currently, she's sitting up in bed with Hitomiko, her doctor, standing in front of her. Kagome dressed in a white and blue hospital gown while a thick white blanket sits at the bottom of the bed. Her bloated stomach sticks out, causing the hospital gown to rise up her leg. She has two machines hooked up to her. One for herself and one for their baby.

Before Kagome could speak again, Inuyasha had rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank Kami you're okay," he whispers into her ear as he runs his fingers through her hair. Kagome lets out a small sob as she wraps her arms around her husband.

"I'm glad that you're here," she sobs out. Inuyasha lets out a sigh as he pulls her close to him. He was so scared but seeing her awake and okay made him for a lot better. He gives her body a squeeze before pulling away to look at her face.

"Hey, stop it with the tears," he mumbles in a joking manner as he moves his hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes and off her cheek.

Kagome lets out a small giggle as she sniffs.

"What happen?" He asks.

"I fell in the kitchen," Kagome softly admits with a frown.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouts. "How? Why? Are you and the baby okay? Is that why-"

"Kagome's blood pressure rose significantly while the fetus' blood pressure dropped," Hitomiko interjects as Kagome lays her head against her husband's shoulder.

"That's not good," Inuyasha mutters with a frown.

"It's not. However, the fetus' blood pressure did return back to normal, however, Kagome's blood pressure is still very high. We're planning on keeping her here for an additional two or three days."

"Okay," Inuyasha states with a nod. He looks at Kagome who's looking up at him with worried eyes. "That's good, you'll have 24-hour care and we'll have monitors to watch you and the baby."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha gives her head a quick peck.

"Before you walked in, I was informing Kagome that we could look at the fetus if I were to perform an ultrasound," Hitomiko says.

"Yeah, let's do that," Inuyasha quickly says as he maneuvers himself so that he's sitting next to Kagome on the hospital bed.

"I really want to see my baby. I want to know that she's okay," Kagome says as she places a hand on her stomach.

Hitomiko nods and starts setting up for the ultrasound.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," she whispers as she applies some gel to the probe in her hand. Kagome nods and grabs her husband's hand for support. From his spot next to her, Inuyasha gives her hand a squeeze. Kagome looks up and smiles at him before turning her head to look at the screen,

"Now's let's get a look at your baby girl," Hitomiko states with a smile as she applies pressure to Kagome's bloated stomach with the probe.

'Please be okay,' Inuyasha and Kagome think as Hitomiko moves the probe around her lower stomach.

"Oh!" Hitomiko says in surprise as she looks at the screen.

"What?" Kagome snaps as she leans forward while squeezing Inuyasha's hand.

"It looks like you daughter is growing a tail," Hitomiko states with a small smile as she turns to face the worried couple.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asks with shocked eyes as Kagome leans back in relief.

"Thank Kami that's it," she whispers.

"Yes. Judging upon her lineage, I'm guessing it'll grow and look like your father's and brother's," Hitomiko explains before looking back at the screen. "Okay let's see, she has one, two, three, five toes on one foot and five toes on the other. All her fingers are there. She's also growing ears like her father," Hitomiko states as she points to the screen.

"Our little doggy," Kagome jokingly says with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha chuckles as he glances at her. He leans his head against his wife's and stares at the screen.

"She looks completely fine, you two. You have nothing to be worried about," Hitomiko states with a smile. "She's growing and it looks like she wasn't affected by the fall."

Kagome nods and smiles back.

After Kagome's stomach was cleaned up and Hitomiko had set her materials on the tray next to her, she informed the couple that she would be leaving for a few hours. But would come back to discuss Kagome's test results.

"Sounds like a plan," Inuyasha states as he runs his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Make sure to get to rest, Kagome. I'll have a nurse come in in a few to change your bandages," Hitomiko says.

"Okay. Sounds good," Kagome tells her as she leans back. She was relaxed now, knowing that her daughter was okay.

Hitomiko nods before turning around and walking out the room; she closes the door behind her.

Kagome and Inuyasha sit in silence for a minute as Inuyasha continues to run his fingers through his wife's hair. Kagome closes her eye at the feel of his fingers.

"Hey."

"Mmm?" Kagome hums as she cracks her eyes open.

"How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed now," she says as she pulls her head off his shoulder and looks at him. Inuyasha moves himself, so they're facing each other.

"What really happened today?" He asks as he grasp her hands in his.

Kagome stares at him for a minute before sighing and looking down at their hands. "I don't know. Everything was okay with the playdate. But during it, I felt so sleep and tired."

"Was that your first time feeling that way?"

Kagome shakes her head no. "I felt it a couple of times but just shook it off. I've been really busy with getting out this new product for-" she pauses as she feels pressure on her hand and a growl. She looks up and sees the pained look on Inuyasha's face. "Inu-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling this way?"

"I don't know," Kagome whispers as small tears start to from in her eyes. "I just didn't want to worry you. You've been busy with the restaurant and finding a new house-"

"But I'm never too busy for you or the kids," he interrupts.

"And I thought I could handle it all," Kagome states with a shrug. "Taking care of Kat, the chores, and work, I thought I could handle it."

"But you can't."

"I know and that's what frustrating me!" Kagome snaps as tears run down her face. "I don't like feeling this way, asking people for helping, being helpless."

Inuyasha stares at her before sighing himself. He hated seeing his wife like this. She was a head strong, independent woman. Hell, sometimes he questioned if she really needed him. 'However,' Inuyasha thinks with a frown on his face.

"Kagome, you're pregnant."

"Don't you think I know that, Inuyasha?" Kagome questions with a raised brow.

"You can't be super woman."

"But-"

"Kagome, you're an amazing woman and mother, but sometimes, you need help. Everyone does."

"I don-"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha starts to say but his wife's interrupts him.

"Inu-"

"For once in your life, stop being so stubborn," Inuyasha snaps causing Kagome's eyes to widen before she glares at him. "Kagome, I know you're a strong, independent woman. Hell, that's one of the reasons that I fell in love with you in the first place."

Kagome's eyes soften at his statement.

"But, it's not just you anymore. We have a son and a daughter on the way. You're not alone in this, you have me, your mother, my parents, Sango, Rin, you have so many people who are there for you," he says before raising a hand to cup her right cheek. "Don't be afraid to depend and trust other people, Kagome. They were placed in our lives for a reason."

Kagome stares at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and look downwards. "You're right."

"Hmm? What was that?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow and grin. Kagome rolls her eyes before repeating what she said.

"I said that you were right, and I was wrong, happy?"

"Very."

She rolls her eyes again before leaning her head into his hand. "I don't know why I'm acting like this. Like sometimes I feel so alone and helpless."

"But you're not," he quickly tells her. "It's probably your hormones, you acted the same way when you pregnant with Katsuo. Thank Kami you didn't hurt yourself with that fall."

"Yeah," Kagome mumbles as she closes her eyes.

"Kagome."

"Hmmm?"

"In the future, you need to tell me this stuff, okay?" he states as he cups the back of Kagome's head and guides her faces to the crook on his neck.

Kagome nods as she sniffs. He sighs as he feels her tears wet his t-shirt. This wasn't her fault nor was he angry at her. He was just worried. 'Hell, what husband wouldn't be worried about their pregnant wife falling? But the good thing is that she and the baby are okay.'

He lets out a sigh of relief as he continues confront his wife by rubbing her back. "Hey," he whispers as he leans back; Kagome continues to sniff in his shoulder. "Don't do that, Kagome. Look at me."

After a minute of sniffing, Kagome leans back and looks at her husband with teary eyes. "I'm-"

"This wasn't your fault, okay? Don't blame yourself," he states as he moves his hands up to cup her face. "Promise me that you won't do that; that you won't blame yourself."

Kagome nods as two small tears run down her face.

"I love you, wench. Nothing's ever going to change that," he says with a tilt of the head. He smiles as he stares at his wife.

Kagome stares at him for a minute before smiling herself. "Love you too."

"So, when we go back home, things are going to have to change," Inuyasha says in a soft voice as he starts combing his fingers through Kagome's hair. She stares at him, waiting to see what her husband had to say next. "I'm going to talk to dad and see if you can go on maternity leave. I don't want you working for now."

Kagome nods as she leans her head to the side. "And I'm going to talk to our mothers and ask them if they can stop by the house to give you some extra help."

"Yeah. I would like that- "Kagome says with a smile.

"And-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They look towards the door as it starts to crack open.

"Hey, is it okay for us to come in?" Rin asks as she pokes her head between the slightly open door.

"Yeah. Come on in," Inuyasha says as he gives Kagome a kiss on the head before getting off her bed. Kagome wipes her face as Rin opens the door and walks in. Sesshomaru, carrying a wide awake Katsuo, walks in after her.

"Your family said that they'll be on their way. Miroku's in the hallways with Izzy and Toga," Rin tells them before Katsuo interrupts her with a scream.

"Mama!" He shouts as he kicks his legs. Sesshomaru sets him down on the ground and he automatically run towards his mother. He struggles as he tries to get in her bed. Kagome giggles and leans over to grab him, but Inuyasha bends down and picks their son up and place them in the bed. Once in the bed, he automatically crawls towards his mother and sits in her lap.

"How's mommy's little love bug? We're you scared?" Kagome coos as she runs her fingers through Katsuo's hair. Katsuo ignores her and points to the bandage wrapped around her head.

"Boo-boo."

"Yes, mommy did get a boo-boo," Kagome states with a nod. Being careful of her stomach, Katsuo leans up and kisses her head. His mother fakes gasps and stares at Katsuo as he leans back. "Wow! My boo-boo feels better! Thank you, Kat!"

Katsuo giggles as his mother pulls him into a hug. Inuyasha smiles at the scene in front of him before quietly walking away to stand by Rin and his brother.

"How's Kagome?" Rin asks worriedly.

"She's doing fine now. They're going to monitor her and the baby's blood pressure."

Rin nods in response as Sesshomaru wraps an arm around her waist.

"Thanks, by the way," Inuyasha states.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's my friend. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Rin states in a serious tone. Inuyasha stares down at her and nods. He cracks a smile before saying.

"We made that right decision. Congratulations by-"

"Congratulations for what?"

"Oh. So, Kagome didn't tell you," Inuyasha says.

"Tell me what?" Rin asks with a tilt of the head.

"Well technically, it's for both of you," Inuyasha states, causing Sesshomaru to raise a brow. "Kagome and I wanted you guys to be the baby's godparents."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Really?" Sesshomaru asks with wide eyes.

"Oh, well if that's how you're going to react Sess-"

"Yes! Yes!" Rin shouts, interrupting her future brother-in-law. She squeals before jumping and giving Inuyasha a hug.

Kagome smiles over Katsuo's head as she looks at the group of adults standing by the door. She lets out a happy sigh and looks down at Katsuo who was starting to fall asleep.

'You got a family now, girl. It's time to put their needs before yours.'

"Mommy love you Kat," Kagome states as she runs her fingers through his silver hair. "I love you and your little sister."

"Baba," Katsuo mumbles as he places a small hand on his mother's round, protruding stomach.

"Yeah, that's baba. And she loves you too."

"Lobe ou."

Kagome smiles and kisses his head before leaning back and closing her eyes to go to sleep as well.

'I wouldn't trade this for the world,' she thinks as she quickly falls asleep. Katsuo pats his mother's stomach and smiles when he feels kick against his hand.

"Baba," he mumbles as his eyes start to flutter close.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Sorry for the lateness, my life got super busy… Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, though. There's more to come. ^-^**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to Reviewers from Chapter 19:**

 **Shoesarecool:** Kagome's fine now. Thanks for the review!

 **Susu-anon:** Lol. Katsuo is being possessive…just like his daddy. ^0^. I never thought of Kagome and Katsuo acting like Izayoi and Inuyasha… That's a great observation and it's cute! Thank you for your review.

Sorry for the long, awaited update. My life got super busy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Obsessedwotps:** I love that phase too! ^0^. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Got to spice up the story somehow. Thanks for your review and kind words.

 **NarukoSon:** Lol. Thanks for your kind words and review!

 **Missyouneek818:** As you can see, Kagome and the baby are perfectly fine… Kagome got a sprain ankle and what not but they're fine. The Mob Life is on a break for now… My plan is to post one more chapter, which will lead into the sequel. However, I'm planning on doing that after A Moment Too Late is done. We'll see though. Thanks for the review!

 **Hive-chan:** The next chapter…possibly, will be Christmas theme… I might do two Christmas themed chapters before continuing on with the story. The Mob Life is on a break for now… My plan is to post one more chapter, which will lead into the sequel. However, I'm planning on doing that after A Moment Too Late is done. We'll see though. Thank you for the review.

 **Youkai55:** Lol. Yup! Inuyasha went all protective husband… who would have thought? Lol! Thanks for the review.

 **Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess:** Thank you for your kind words and review! I appreciate it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For more creative and drama filled stories, go check out my one-shots and other stories!**

 ***Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Check out my Facebook pages: Princess Inume and Inuyasha Lover Fan Club**

 ***I'm looking for beta readers and artists! Message me if interested, thank you in advance:)**

 **Theme suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye. ^-^**


	21. Picking Out A Christmas Tree

Chapter 21: Picking Out a Christmas Tree

"And this would be your sister's room," Kagome states as she and Katsuo walk into the empty room. Currently, they are visiting the house that they placed a bid on; their dream house. It was two floors with four bedrooms and three bathrooms.

Kagome lets out a sigh as she feels her daughter move around in her stomach. "Looks like someone wants to see her room too." She lets go of her son's hand as he walks towards the window and places his toy car on the window sill. She giggles as he starts making car noises as he moves his car up and down the window sill.

She places a hand on her stomach and smiles as she feels her daughter move. It had been three weeks since she passed out. Since then, her injuries have healed, and she had been avoiding stress by going on maternity leave from work. Also, her mother and Izayoi would come over every other day to help with Katsuo and picking up around the house. Her mother even offered to stay at their new home, once they moved, for a week or so, until she got adjusted to the new living space. On the weekends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin would go out in order to get some time away from their significant other and kids. Kagome was grateful and happy that she had people around her to help her.

"Hey."

Kagome snaps out of her thoughts and turns around to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"Hi. How did everything go with the real estate agent?"

"Fairly well," Inuyasha states as he shoves his hands in his pocket. "She said that there were three couples who have placed a bid on it."

"So, what do you want to do?" Kagome asks as she worriedly bites her bottom lip. "We already put up what they wanted for the house then an extra two grand."

"I know," Inuyasha responds with a shrug. He sighs as he stares at his pregnant wife. He knew she loved this house, hell he loved it too. It was the perfect distances away from their job and was close to a preschool and elementary school. The house also had enough backyard space for Ramen to run around in and for them to build a swing set and slide for the kids. What they also loved about the house was that they didn't have to fix anything with it; it was in perfect condition, fairly new.

Kagome sighs as well as she gives him a forced smile. "It'll be fine though. There's always the other houses that we were looking at."

Inuyasha walks towards his wife and places his hands on her hips. "If you want, I can increase our offer by another two thousand."

Kagome quickly shakes her head no. "We're already pressed for money with the new baby, let's just leave our offer as it is and if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"And when did you start becoming so calm?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Well, ever since my mom takes Kat in the afternoon, I've been listening to this mediation cd, it's really helpful."

"Keh."

"Everything's going to work out in our favor Yash, I can feel it."

"I hope so wench," he responds as he gives her head a quick kiss. "The car is already heated up; let's go before everyone takes all the good trees."

Kagome giggles and nods, they were planning on decorating the house and picking out a tree for Christmas.

"Come on Kat, time to go pick out a tree!" Kagome calls after her son.

"Mama!" He shouts as he runs towards her. His mother smiles at him as she bends down a little and makes sure he's bundled up. Currently, he's dressed in a blue bubble coat with a Spiderman hat over his head and Spiderman gloves over his hands. His matching scarf is in the car.

"Are you cold?"

Katsuo shakes his head no as he slips his hand into his mother's hand. She kisses his head before turning his father.

"Ready," Kagome says with a smile as she slips her hand into Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha gives her a smirk before turning around and walking out the room; the two individuals behind him follow after him.

'Goodbye house,' Kagome thinks as Inuyasha starts backing out of the drive-way. 'I hope to see you again.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"I like this tree," Kagome states as she runs her fingers through the white pine tree.

"Keh. It's okay," Inuyasha responds with a shrug as he turns around looks around at the other trees in the row. Kagome rolls her eyes and continues to look at the tree. "It's pretty," she mumbles to herself.

"Kagome! How about this one?" Inuyasha asks as he walks towards a tall fir tree.

"I don't think that'll fit in the apartment," Kagome tells him.

"I'll fit if we cut the top or bottom down a little," Inuyasha defends as his wife walks towards him.

"If you say so. It's okay," she mocks with a grin. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Katsuo struggles in his arms to be set down. Inuyasha sets him down before turning to his wife to defend his choice.

"It's an awesome tree, you got to admit it. It's nice and strong."

"How can a fucking tree be fucking strong, Yash?" Kagome asks as she crosses her arms on top of her stomach.

"And you wanted that fucking tiny tree to stand in our house? No way wench," Inuyasha growls back.

"Mama! Dad-dy!"

The couple turn around and see Katsuo hugging a short spruce tree a few feet away from them.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly walk, in Kagome's case, waddle, over to their son.

"Kat, you really don't want this tree," Inuyasha states.

"Yeah Kat. It's so small and it's not that full."

"What your mother said son, this tree is very weak," Inuyasha states as he bends down to his son's level.

"What is it with you and trees being weak and strong?" Kagome grumbles as Katsuo looks between his father and mother.

"Now if you go with daddy's tree-"

"Daddy's tree is too bare," Kagome says. "It's not as full as mommy's tree."

"But mommy's tree is small," Inuyasha explains. Katsuo continues to look between his parents before looking at the tree in his arms. It was a little taller than him, but shorter than his mother and father. Unlike the other tree in the area, it's didn't poke or hurt him when he touched it. He wanted this tree!

"Mine!" Katsuo shouts as he hugs the tree.

Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other before looking at the tree. They weren't impressed, it couldn't be no taller than four feet tall and wasn't as full as their tree. However, seeing the determined look on their son's face told them what they had to do if they didn't want to deal with a crying baby on their ride home.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Hours Later**

"This weak tree," Inuyasha mumbles to himself as he finishes wrapping white lights around the spruce tree while Kagome and Katsuo look through the bin of Christmas decorations. Christmas is in three weeks. Kagome and Sango were planning on going Christmas shopping tomorrow with the kids.

'I wonder what Kagome wants for Christmas,' he thinks to himself as he watches his wife open a box of ornaments.

"Give this to daddy, he'll help you put it on the tree," Kagome tells Katsuo as she hands him two red ornaments. Katsuo looks down at the balls before showing them to his mother. Kagome giggles in points to Inuyasha who has his arms open, waiting for him to come to him. Katsuo turns around and giggles as he runs towards his father. Kagome smiles at the two before looking back down into the box. She reaches inside the box and grabs the stockings. She smiles as she looks at the two small red stocking in her hand. One of the stockings spelled out Katsuo's name while the other stocking was blank.

'You need a name, baby girl,' she thinks as she places a hand on the back of the coach and pushes herself up. She grunts as she stands up, she looks up to see her husband looking at her.

"Where are you going?" He asks as Katsuo runs ways from him and reaches inside the box to grab another ornament.

"To hang these up," Kagome states as she shows him the stockings.

"I can-"

"Inuyasha, I've been sitting on the couch this entire time. I'm fine," Kagome states as the doorbell rings. "You can go get the door."

Inuyasha glares at her before walking out the living room, Katsuo quickly runs after him. Kagome shakes her head as she walks towards the lit fireplace. She hangs the four stockings on the nails before taking a step back. She smiles as she looks at the objects in front of her.

"First there was three, now there's four, I wonder how many there will be next year?" She thinks with a giggle.

"Pizza's here," Inuyasha states as he walks into the room, holding three large boxes of pizza and a small box for their breadstick.

"Finally. I'm starving," Kagome states as she waddles to take her seat on the couch.

"I'll go heat up Kat's food," Inuyasha states as he sets the food on the coffee table. Katsuo crawls towards the couch and tries to get on top of it. Inuyasha picks him up and sits him next to his mother before walking out the room.

"Dad-dy!" He screams as Inuyasha walks out the room.

"He's going to heat up your food Kat," Kagome tells him as she picks him up and sets him in her lap. "How does mash potatoes and carrots sound?"

"Mama," he mumbles as he reaches for her shirt, right over her breasts.

"You can get some milky after you eat," Kagome says causing Katsuo to poke his lip out and stare up at her with puppy eyes.

"No! Don't do that Kat. Don't make that face," his mother says with a shake of the head. 'No! I will not fall for that again.'

"Mama," Katsuo whines as he reaches for her shirt and tugs on it.

"Okay, maybe a lit-"Kagome starts to say as she pulls down her shirt.

"Are you falling for his tricks again?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the living room with a small plastic plate filled with mash potatoes, carrots, and yogurt.

"No," Kagome quickly states as she pulls her shirt back up.

"Mama," Katsuo whines as he leans his head on her chest.

"Look at him Yash! He wants mommy's milk," Kagome defends to her husband as she rubs Katsuo's back.

"He has milk," Inuyasha tells her as he sets Katsuo food down on the table before walking out the room. "He won't grow up if you keep babying him!"

"He's a baby!" Kagome shouts back before looking down at her upset son. "Mommy's sorry. She'll give you some milky later, okay?"

"Otay," Katsuo says with his back turned to her as he looks at his food.

"You're hungry too, huh, bud?" Kagome asks as she careful sets her son on the floor; he automatically crawls towards his food. She giggles as he dips his hand into the mash potatoes and shoves them into his mouth.

"I guess he didn't need a spoon," Inuyasha states as he walks into the living room, holding plates, a spoon, napkins, and Katsuo's sippy cup.

"He never does," Kagome tells him with a giggle.

After getting situated and eating, the small Takahashi family started to decorate the tree and house again.

"Kat are you excited for Christmas?" Kagome asks as she stands up as Inuyasha checks on the lights.

"Yes!" Katsuo shouts from his spot on the floor with Ramen.

"I knew you were," Kagome states as she stretches out her hand. Katsuo giggles before standing up and walking towards her. He grabs her hand and stares up at her. "See, underneath the tree, there's going to be tons of presents for you and your sister. Last year, you had so many presents."

"Pre-tent?" Katsuo curiously asks.

"Yup, present. You might find another car underneath there."

"Car!"

"Yup!" Kagome says with a giggle.

"Okay, I think we're done," Inuyasha states as he takes a step back and looks down at the red and silver decorated tree.

"It looks pretty," Kagome states. "Now, all we have to do is decorate the windows and this house will be a mini North pole!"

Inuyasha shakes his head but smiles at her enthusiasm. "Do you want to see it lighten up?"

"Yes please," Kagome tells him with a nod and smile. "Let's count down, Kat," she says as she looks down at her son who's looking at the tree with wide eyes.

"One!" Kagome says.

"On!" Katsuo repeats.

"Two!"

"Teo!"

"Three!"

"Tree!"

"Light that tree daddy!" Kagome shouts with a smile.

"Daddy!" Katsuo yells in glee as he pokes toward the tree. Inuyasha chuckles as he plugs in the lights.

"Wow!" Katsuo screams as the tree lights up. Katsuo drops his mother's hand and runs towards the tree. Kagome smiles as she looks the tree up and down. Her smile widens as she sees the star on the top. 'This tree looks pe-'

She snaps out of her thought as she feels arms wrap around her waist.

"Perfect?" Inuyasha asks as he leans his chin on her shoulder. He kisses her cheek before leaning his head against hers.

Kagome smiles as she turns her head and looks at him.

"Perfect."

Inuyasha grins as he looks at before leaning over and sealing their lips. Kagome raises a hand and places it on his cheek. She deepens the kiss as she opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide inside. She lightly moans as his tongue touches hers.

 **Crash!**

"Uh Oh!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pull away to see their small, well-decorated tree on the floor and their son standing next to it, with a string of lights in his hands. Ramen lets out a bark before he pops out from the tree. There's silence before Kagome burst out into laughter.

"Are you fucking kinda me?" Inuyasha mumbles in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome cries as tears run down her face. She pulls out of Inuyasha grasps and takes a seat on the couch as she tries to calm her breathing. She looks at the scene in front of her before bursting out into laughter again.

Katsuo stares at her before laughing too as he drops the lights and runs around the room. Ramen jumps out the tree and runs after his friend. Inuyasha stares at the tree, before looking at his wife then son.

"I'm living in a house full of crazy people!" Inuyasha shouts as he throws his hands in the air. He shakes his head as he walks towards the fallen tree.

Kagome giggles and as she leans back on the couch. She calms herself when she hears her phone ringing. She leans forward and grabs it off the coffee table. She clears her throat before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Takahashi. This is Mayu Ikeda."

"Yes, hi Mayu. Is there something wrong?" Kagome asks as she braces herself to stand up.

"Everything is perfectly fine. I was just calling you to discuss your bid."

"Yes, what about it?" Kagome responds as she bites her bottom lip in fear. 'Please let us get this house.'

"Well," she starts to say.

"Crazy people. I'm living in a fucking house with crazy people," Inuyasha mutters as he carefully lifts the tree back into place. He sighs in relief as most of the decoration stay in place. He turns around and quickly grabs his son who was running passed him. "Hey," he says as he bends down to his level. "Don't touch the tree," he tells him. "That's a no-no."

"Dorry," Katsuo tells him with a smile. Inuyasha chuckles as he stares at his first born. He was so innocent and happy, he couldn't stay mad at him.

"Just be careful next time, bud," his father tells him as he lets him go. Katsuo giggles before running away. Inuyasha chuckles before turning around and looking at Kagome who's standing in front of him in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he stands up and takes a step towards her.

"That was our real estate agent," she states slowly.

"What did she want?" He asks with a raised brow.

"It was about the house."

"What about it? Did it got sold to someone else?"

"No," Kagome says with a shake of the head as a huge smile forms on her face. "We got it."

"What?" Inuyasha asks in shock as he stands up.

"We got the house. The house is ours!" Kagome squeals. Her squeals get louder as Inuyasha picks her up and twirls her around. He automatically stops and places her feet on the floor.

"The bab-"

"Is fine," Kagome says with a giggle. "I'm so happy! We got thw house! We got the house! We got our house! Yes!"

"I am too!" Inuyasha shouts in glee as he pulls her into a hug. Kagome giggles as she hugs him back.

"Thank Kami for Christmas miracle!"

"Indeed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to reviewers from Chapter 20:**

 **WildHeart44:** I'm happy that I updated too; nice to read some reviews. ^0^. Yup. Inuyasha is a dedicated husband and father. Sesshomaru with kids, that sounds interesting. Might do a chapter of Sesshomaru taking care of his niece and nephew…by himself. We'll see. Thanks for your review.

 **Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess:** Thanks for your kind words and review!

 **Angel-the-hedge:** Yup. The new baby has a tail just like her grandpa and uncle. I will have to catch up on your stories; I'm a few chapters behind. But so far, it's good. Thanks for your review.

 **Susu-anon:** I am back! Lol. I'm on winter break right now, so I have a ton of time to write! Thanks for your kind words. I appreciate them. Exactly! That's basically what Inuyasha was telling Kagome in the chapter; you got a family, depend on them! Lol. Thanks for the review.

 **NarukoSon:** Don't feel like poo. You're fine! You're a fantastic follower! Glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks for your review.


	22. Her Name

Chapter 22: Her Name

"Oh! Hello! Merry Christmas!" Izayoi states as she opens the door for her son and his family.

"Hi mom," Inuyasha states as he gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. He walks into the house with his wife and son trailing behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Izzy," Kagome says as she closes the door as Katsuo wraps his arms around her leg.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome. Hi grandma's favorite boy," Izayoi states while bending down. Katsuo giggles as he lets go of his mother's leg and walks towards her.

"I thought I was your favorite boy," Inuyasha states causing Izayoi to wave her hand at him.

"Granma!" He screams as he wraps his arms around her neck. Katsuo's parents chuckle as they watch the scene in front of them.

"And how was your Christmas dear? Did you get a lot of present?" Izayoi asks as she starts to take off his coat.

"He sure did. Santa and Nana Rari got him a lot of toys and clothes that he has to show you. But his favorite gift came from Santa. Show grandma Izzy your new toy," Kagome states as she takes off her coat. Inuyasha quickly helps her take it off before hanging it up. He sets the diaper bag on the floor as he takes his coat off.

"Toyyie?" Katsuo asks as he looks at his mother.

"Yeah, your bear," Kagome states as she points towards the diaper bag. Katsuo walks towards it and looks through it. He screams as he sees his toy; he quickly takes it out and shows his grandmother.

"Wow! This is so cute!" Izayoi coos as she grabs the plush bear. She squeezes it, causing the bear to growl. "It even makes noise. Wow!"

"He really likes it," Inuyasha states as he hangs his coat up.

"It's so cute, but not as cute as you," Izayoi states as she pulls her grandson into a bear hug and kisses his cheek. Katsuo giggles at her actions. Kagome smiles as she places a hand on her stomach as she feels her daughter move.

"Is she being active?" Inuyasha asks as he places a hand on her stomach as well.

"All the time," Kagome tells her. "It feels like she's ready to be out and see everyone."

"Keh. Not yet, princess. You got a few more weeks left," Inuyasha states as he pats Kagome's stomach, earning a kick from Kagome's stomach in response.

"Is everyone here, Izzy?" Kagome asks as Izayoi stands up with Katsuo in her arms.

"Yes. Rin and Sesshomaru just came in a few minutes ago. They had gone to Sessshomaru's mother's house before they stopped by here," Izayoi tells them as she turns and starts walking towards the living room. "Toga is almost done cooking the steaks; the side dishes are ready."

"So, I'm guessing he likes our gift," Kagome states with a smile. They had gotten him an expensive grill for Christmas.

"Oh, he loves it."

"How can dad be outside grilling steaks? It's freezing," Inuyasha states as they walk into the living room. Rin and Sesshomaru were in there watching tv while eating some peanuts.

"You know your father, he loves the cold," Izayoi defends as she sets Katsuo down.

"Hi guys," Kagome says with a smile and wave.

"Kagome! How are you?" Rin asks as she stands up and walks towards the couple. Katsuo runs towards his uncle to show him his toy.

"I'm making it," she jokingly says in response. "This baby is sitting on my bladder, 24/7."

Rin giggles as she hugs her then Inuyasha. "I heard that you guys got your dream house."

"We did! I have to give you a tour of it. It's so beautiful!" Kagome gushes as Rin ushers her to her seat.

"Did Kagome like her presents?" Izayoi asks her son as they stand in the doorway.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help," he says as he scratches the back of his head. He had asked his and Kagome's mother for assistance in finding her a gift. At the end of the day, he ended up getting her a bow and arrow set, a couple of new suits, and a trip to the spa. "You know I'm not good at picking out gifts."

"That I do know," Izayoi says with a giggle. They turn around as they hear heavy footsteps.

"My boy! How are you?" Inu No Taisho loudly says as he claps his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm good," Inuyasha grunts at the pressure of his father's hand. Inu No Taisho smiles at his son and ruffles his hair before looking into the living room. "Katsuo!"

Katsuo takes his face out of Sesshomaru's mokomoko and turns around. "Grand-pa!" He shouts as he crawls over his mother and towards the end of the couch.

Inu No Taisho chuckles as he walks around his wife and son in order to stand in front of his grandson. "And how are you my boy? Are you having a good Christmas?"

Katsuo nods his head as his grandfather picks him up.

"Did you get a lot of toys?"

"Toyyie!" He shouts as he points to the stuffed bear his mother has on her stomach.

"He's so good with him," Izayoi mumbles to herself as she places her hand on her chest.

"Yeah," Inuyasha states as his father takes a seat next to his wife.

"All those years. I shoul-"

"Mom, leave it in the past," Inuyasha says as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Okay? Dad's here and with us now."

Izayoi looks up at her son, the son that she grew to be a strong and caring man. She was so proud of him. She gives him a small smile and nods. "You're right honey."

"Toga, are the steaks done?" She asks as Inu No Taisho lifts Katsuo into the air.

"Yes. They're in the kitchen."

"Well, let's eat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Hours Later**

After enjoying a well-cooked dinner, the family of seven relax in the living room with their dessert. When they finished their dessert then would then pass out and unwrap their presents.

"Kat, give this to grandma," Kagome says as she hands her son a long, rectangular box. Katsuo grabs the box and stares at it before grabbing it. He turns around and walks towards his grandmother. Once he hands it to her, he starts to unwrap it.

"Kat. No, that's grandma's present," Kagome says with a giggle as her son runs his claws over the green and red wrapping paper. "He really likes opening presents," she states, giving Izayoi an apologetic look.

"It's fine, dear. Thank you, Kat," Izayoi says as she gives her grandson a kiss on the head. Katsuo smiles up at her before sitting on his butt and staring up at her. Izayoi smiles at her grandson before opening the box.

"Awww! This is too cute!" Izayoi coos as she pulls out a pink shirt that says, 'The World's Best Grandma!' in white lettering.

"I was hoping that you and mom can wear that at my baby shower," Kagome says with a smile. "Or when this little bundle of joy is born," she says gesturing towards her stomach.

"I would love too!"

Kagome giggles at her before picking up her empty bowl. "Well, before we open up anymore presents, I'm going to get some more off this bread pudding, it's really good," she states as she pushes herself to the edge of the couch before pushing herself up to stand up. Inuyasha watches her stand up before following after her. Inu No Taisho stares at the two before smiling at the family. "He's like her guard dog."

Kagome walks into the kitchen and sets her bowl on the island before walking towards the counter and grabbing the pan of bread pudding. She starts scooping some bread pudding out of the pan and placing it in her bowl when her husband walks into the kitchen, carrying a small box.

"Having a good Christmas?" She asks as she places more food in her bowl.

"It's okay," he responds with a shrug as he walks towards her and places an arm around her waist. "Thanks for my present."

"I'm glad you liked the chef's coat," Kagome says as he places his chin on her shoulder. "Thanks for my presents as well. I can't wait to visit the spa. I'm tired of being pregnant."

Inuyasha chuckles at her statement. "You're almost done. Just wait a few more weeks."

"I'm trying," she whines, causing Inuyasha to chuckle. He kisses the side of her neck before moving away from her.

"Here," he says as he hands Kagome the red velvet rectangular box with a black bow wrapped around it.

"Inuyasha, aww! I thought we were done giving each other presents," Kagome states as she grabs the box.

"Well, it's a gift for the both of us. It's something that we've been talking about for weeks," Inuyasha explains. "When we were watching old home videos the other day, it kinda came to me; I just had to do this and give you this gift." Kagome raises a brow as she looks at him before looking down at the box. She pulls the bow off the box and sets it on the marble island. She looks at her husband who's looking at her with bright eyes. A small smile forms on her face as she sees the huge grin on his face.

She looks down and opens the box. She raises a brow as she sees five different colored beads on an orange string that was tied together to form a bracelet. It was so small and short that it would barely wrap around her wrist. She looks at her husband with a confused look on her face. "Inuyasha, what is this?"

"Read the letters off," Inuyasha enthusiastically says.

Kagome brings the bracelet close to her face and reads the letters off the bracelet. "I.N.U.M.E. What does that mean?" She asks as she looks at her husband. Inuyasha's face drops at the blank look on Kagome's face.

"You don't like it?" He asks, disappointment embedded deep into his voice.

"Like what?" Kagome asks. "The name? It's very cute. A perfect mixture of ours names."

Inuyasha patiently waits for Kagome to fully grasps his surprise.

'There it is,' Inuyasha thinks with a smirk as Kagome's eyes widen and her mouth forms in the shape of an 'o'.

"That's, that's, that's the baby's name! That's our daughter's name! Our daughter's name is Inume! Eyyyyyye!"

Inuyasha chuckles at Kagome's excited displays of action. She claps her hands as she continues to squeal.

"I love it! I love it!" Kagome says with a happy nod. She looks at her husband and smiles at him. "And I love you so much!" she squeals as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck. Inuyasha smiles as he hugs her back.

"Love you too wench. Merry Christmas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a joyful and safe Christmas! Here's a short Christmas themed chapter for ya'll. A gift from me to you! ^-^.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to reviewers from Chapter 21:**

 **Hive-chan:** I'm glad they got their dream house as well. I want the best for our favorite couple. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I'm glad that I'm back too! And that was my favorite part too… Inuyasha and Kagome arguing/insulting each other trees but ending up choosing the tree that they didn't like in order to please their son. Katsuo is cute. I love how I write him sometimes! And Katsuo is less than 2 but older than 1 and ½ I believe. I think Kagome was around 2 months pregnant when Katsuo turned 1. I'll count and get back to you on the correct answer. Happy holidays! And thank you for reviewing!

 **Susu-Anon:** Yes! I'm back… for now! Lol. Inuyasha is a very dramatic half-demon. Like Inuyasha, chill! But Inuyasha will always have love for his son. Thanks for the review! And happy holidays!

 **WildHeart44:** True, like Katsuo, let your sister have some milky. ^0^. Hopefully I'll write down and remember to write a chapter about Sesshomaru taking care of his niece and nephew. I can't wait for their baby girl to be born too! She might be born in the next chapter or in the next two chapters… Baby Inume is coming, ya'll! And happy holidays as well. Thank you for your review!

 **Youkai55:** Lol. Who knew that picking out a tree could be so hard?! Well when it involves those two, deciding anything is hard. ^0^. Katsuo is always cute…that's his job. Lol. Thanks for the review. And happy holidays to you as well!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Next Time Folks,**

 **Bye! ^-^**

 **And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	23. I Couldn't Want for Anything More

Chapter 23: I Couldn't Want for Anything More

"Awwwwww!" Kagome coos as she holds up a pair of pink ballet slippers for a newborn.

"Awwwww!" All the woman, and Jakotsu, in the room coo back as they stare at the small shoes.

"Are they almost done?" Miroku groans as Katsuo runs his toy fire truck up his leg.

Inuyasha turns away from the scene in front of him to look at his friend. Majority of the men are sitting in the back of his restaurant as Kagome opens the gifts that everyone had gotten for their daughter. The restaurant is decorated in pink, green, and white streamers, balloons, and table clothes. The baby shower was almost over; they had played several games, ate, and are now opening presents.

"Yeah, Kagome only has one more present," Inuyasha states as he crosses his arms.

"What aren't you up there helping her?" Bankotsu asks as he shoves cake into his mouth.

"Opening up present and being amazed about baby stuff is her thing," he responds as he turns around and looks at the white banner over Kagome's head. In pink letters it read: Welcome to the World, Inume Kari Takahashi.

"You won't be saying that when your daughter is born," Suikotsu states, causing Inuyasha to turn around and glare at him.

"Why yo-"

"Inuyasha, Kagome wants you," Sango states as she hands her husband a sleeping Aki. Her other daughter, Arina, was in Ayame's arms playing with a toy cube.

"Okay, Katsuo, stay here," Inuyasha states as he stands up and walks towards the front of the room, he walks passed his parents and mother-in-law as he makes his away to Kagome who's standing up. He smiles as he stares at her, her stomach is sticking out of the long sleeve pink and green dress she's wearing. Her hair is in a high ponytail and the only makeup she has on is pink eyeshadow.

"We got some great stuff," she tells him as she reaches out to grasp his hand.

"I saw," he replies as he glances at the table filled with baby clothes, diapers, toys, and towels.

"First of all, I just want to thank our parents and Rin for planning this baby shower. It was amazing!" Kagome gushes. "Next, I want to thank everyone who's supported me through this pregnancy," she says as she drops Inuyasha's hand to place a hand on her stomach. "It wasn't an easy one, but by next week, it'll all be worth it." She pats her stomach before turn to look at her husband. "But I also want to thank this great man."

"Awww! Don't make me blush dear," Inuyasha says as Kagome wraps her hands around his arm. She rolls her eyes as everyone laughs.

"And here I was, going to compliment you, saying how lucky I am to have you, and that I love you."

"Keh, right back at wench," he says as he bends down to kiss her.

"Awwww!"

"Yuckie!"

Kagome and Inuyasha pull away, laughing as they turn their heads to see their son standing in front of them while sticking his tongue out.

"Sorry baby," Kagome says with a giggle as Korari quickly walks forward and grabs her grandson. He squeals as she starts to tickle him.

"Sorry everyone, pregnancy has made me more emotional than usual," Kagome tells her guests with a giggle as she leans against her husband's arms. "But besides that, we just want to thank everyone for coming out this afternoon to cel-" she starts to say but pauses, causing Inuyasha to turn his head to look down at her.

"Kagome, what's-" He begins to ask but stops as Kagome digs her nails into his arm as she leans into his side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I think my contractions are starting up again," she says as she squeezes her eyes shut before they widen as she feels a pop sensation in her lower stomach.

"Wait! You were havi-" Inuyasha starts to say put a splash on the hardwood floor stops him.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin and Sango squeal as water runs down Kagome's legs and flows onto the floor.

"Ohhhhhh! Mama pee pee!" Katsuo shouts as he turns around and looks at his grandma Rari.

"Shit!" Inuyasha curses as he quickly guides Kagome to a chair. "Hey, breathe for me," he says as he notices Kagome squeezing her eyes shut. He sits her down in her chair before grouching down in front of her.

"It really hurts," she defends as she opens her eyes and stares at her husband's concerned ones.

"Remember our breathing techniques, right? In and out, in and out," he coaches as he places a hand on the back of her neck. He could tell that she was already getting hot.

"I got her a cool towel," Izayoi states as she hands it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabs it and places it on the back of her neck.

"The paramedics are on their way, but there was a huge accident on the highway. It could take them fifteen to thirty minutes to get here," Ayame says as she stands behind Inuyasha.

"We'll wa-"

"We can't," Kagome interjects, causing Inuyasha to quickly look at her.

"What do you mean, Kag-"

"Ahhhhh!" Her screams interrupt his sentence. She crouches forward and squeezes his hand.

"Do you think Kagome's going to make it to the hospital?" Rin worriedly asks as she looks at her fiancé.

"Well judging by how hard she's squeezing Inuyasha's hand, I'm gonna say no," Sesshomaru says as Korari walks passed him and to her daughter.

"Kagome, we have to get you to the hospital," Inuyasha coaches as he tries to get her to stand up.

"No," she growls as another contraction attacks her body. She bites her lip to control the scream that was about to escape her mouth. She takes a deep breath before looking at her husband. "She's wants out and she wants out now."

"But in my restaurant?" He whines as he goes back to crouching in front of her.

"Inume doesn't care." Kagome groans in pain as she leans back in her seat. "She wants out now," she repeats.

Inuyasha bites his bottom lip as he looks at his wife. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain and judging on how fast the contractions were coming, their daughter would be here in less than an hour. "Fuck," he mutters with a frown. "I'm going to take you to my office, okay?" Kagome nods as she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Kagome," he says as he bends over and gives her a kiss on her sweaty head. "You trust me?" she gives a shaky nod in response, causing Inuyasha to gently pick her up. She hisses at the movement before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, let's go do this," he says as he slowly walks his way to the back of the restaurant. Korari and Izayoi quickly follow after him.

"Mama!" Katsuo shouts as he raises his arm in the direction his mother was being carried off to.

"She's going to be okay, Kat," Inu No Taisho states as he walks towards the table that they were previously sitting at. "Rin can you grab his coat?"

"Sure," she says with a nod.

"Where are you taking him?" Sesshomaru asks his father.

"Down the street to get him some ice cream or something. He'll probably get scared once Kagome starts screaming again," he responds as Katsuo's ears twitch as he hears his mother's scream.

"Mama," he mumbles as he turns his body in the direction of the screams.

"Okay, everyone! Sorry, but the party is over!" Sango shouts. She lets out a sigh of relief as people start to put on their coats and gathering their belongings.

"I'll go outside and wait for the ambulance," Ayame tells Rin as she helps Katsuo put on his coat. Rin nods in response as Sota helps his grandfather put his coat on as well.

"Well that was exciting," Bankotsu states as he walks behind his brothers.

"I'll say," Jakotsu responds as he holds the door open for a few of Kagome's friends.

"I wonder how Kagome is holding up," Bankotsu's girlfriend, Yura, says as she walks through the door Jakotsu is holding for her. "No drugs or medication, I bet that's hell."

"Trust me, it is," Ayame tells her with a slight giggle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 **With Kagome**

"PUSH!" Korari shouts from her position between her daughter's leg. Kagome lets out a glass-shattering scream as she crunches her body forward and pushes with all her might. Her screams turn into pants as she falls back into her husband's chest.

"You're doing great," Inuyasha mumbles against Kagome's head. Currently, they (Inuyasha, Kagome, Korari, and Izayoi) are on the floor in Inuyasha's office. Inuyasha is leaning his back against the front of his desk, as Kagome lays in between his legs, pushing their daughter out of her body. Korari is between her legs, guiding the entrance of their little one into the world while his mother is sitting next to Korari assisting her with anything that she needs. There's a bowl of water, towels, and a pair of scissors next to her.

'Thank Kami Korari's a retired nurse,' Inuyasha thinks as his wife looks up at him with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Fuck you," she crooks. He winces before looking at his mother and mother-in-law. His mother gives him a small smile before turning to look at Korari.

"The head is out, come on dear, you got a few more pushes and she's out."

"Come on, Kagome. You can do this," Izayoi coaches.

Kagome nods as she grasps her husband's hands again before leaning forward and pushing. She pushes and screams for nearly a minute before falling back into Inuyasha's chest.

"It hurts," she cries. Inuyasha lets out a small whimper as he gazes down at her red, tired face. Tears run down her cheeks as he leans in and nuzzles his nose into her neck.

"Kagome, you're so strong; you can do this. Don't do it for me but for her, for Inume" he mumbles into her neck before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome lets out a sob before nodding. She grabs his hands again before leaning up and pushing again.

"One more push dear and she's here."

"One more push, Kagome! You can do it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"That's our baby," Kagome moans as she falls into her husband's chest again in pure exhaustion.

"Yeah," he absently says as he looks at the crying newborn that his mother and mother-in-law are cleaning off. They quickly cut and tie the umbilical cord, before they careful lay the crying baby on Kagome's chest.

"She's really upset," Izayoi jokingly says as Korari starts to clean up the afterbirth and any other mess that was caused during the delivery.

"Hi baby," Kagome whispers she lifts her arm and runs her fingers up and down her daughter bare, pink back. She giggles as her daughter continues to cry. "She has lungs like her daddy."

"Keh," Inuyasha says with a huge grin on his face. "She's beautiful."

Their daughter, Inume, had to be about 20 inches long; she had long legs and arms. Her wet silver hair is matted down to her head. Her black doggy ears are laying on her head as well. Her tail is slightly wet, but fluffy and matches the same color of her uncle and grandfather. She also had black eyebrow with long black lashes. They hadn't seen her eyes yet, but they were secretly hoping that they were a dark blue like Kagome's. They were amazed on how their daughter looked like a perfect mixture of the both of them. But most of all, they were happy that she seemed and looked healthy.

"She is," Kagome whispers as she continues to comfort her daughter. Korari and Izayoi smile at the two before quietly walking out the room. Kagome smiles as her daughter's screams turn into soft whimpers. "That's it baby, go to sleep. We had a long day."

"You did great," Inuyasha mutters as he places a hand over Kagome's hand. She smiles at the warmth of his hand.

"I sure did," she mutters, causing her husband to chuckle as he kisses the side of her head.

"Two silver head babies out, eight more to go."

"Eight?! No way, Takahashi! Not even in your dreams!"

Inuyasha silently chuckles at her outburst; luckily it hadn't wakened their daughter.

"I'll give you two more, but that's it," she replies sleepily as she starts to close her eyes.

"Even if you don't, Katsuo and Inume are enough," Inuyasha mumbles as he watches his two favorite girls sleep. He smiles down at them before giving his wife another kiss on the head.

"I couldn't want for anything more."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Baby Inume Takahashi has finally arrived! Whoot Whoot! \^-^/**

 **Sorry for the late post…. My life, once again, got busy. But I hope you guys like the chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't take me forever to write. Also, sorry for any misspelling/grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to reviewers from Chapter 22:**

 **Angel-the-hedge:** Merry Late Christmas to you as well. ^0^. Thanks for the review.

 **Youkai55:** For the next few chapters, I'll be sure to showcase how cute the Takahashi kids are! ^0^. And it might take Rin a minute to push out a little one. Thank you for the review.

 **WildHeart44:** You're welcome and I'm glad you liked it. I like that name too! And Katsuo was just shoving his face into Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Who wouldn't want to feel all that fluffy? Lol! Thanks for the review.

 **Susu-anon:** Thanks for the idea. I'm sure there will be a chapter or two of Inuyasha trying to impress his kids. Thanks for the review!

 **Obsessedwotps:** Thanks! I like the name too. ^0^. Thank you for reviewing!

 **NarukoSon:** Sadly, no Christmas baby. Thanks for the warm holiday wishes. I hope your bread pudding turned out good! : ). Thanks for the review.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Next Time Folks,**

 **Bye! ^-^**


	24. New Adventures

Chapter 24: New Adventures

 _ **Knock Knock!**_

"Come in," Inuyasha says in a gentle voice. A second later, the door opens, revealing Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Hi guys," Rin whispers as she looks at the couple in the room. Kagome is sitting on her hospital bed with her sleeping daughter cuddled to her chest. Her daughter is wrapped in a white blanket and is dressed in a pink onesie and hat. Kagome, on the other hand, is dressed in a light pink hospital gown with her hair in a messy bun. Her husband is sitting next to her, with his arm over her pillow, staring down at their daughter. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes," Kagome states as she looks up at her and gives her a smile. "She's been really quiet since we got here. She woke up to eat, but that's pretty much it."

"Sounds like she's going to be a good baby," Rin jokes as Sesshomaru sets a bag on the table in the corner. Kagome gives her friend a look, causing her to laugh. "Yeah right. She has this guy as a father."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growls as he glares down at his wife. Kagome gives him an innocent grin before looking down at her daughter again.

"Oh, nothing dear."

Her husband rolls his eyes before turning to look at his brother who's walking to stand behind his fiancée. "Where's mom and dad?" He asks as he gets off the bed. "Korari just stepped out to update the rest of the Higurashi family about how Kagome and the baby are doing."

"We saw them in the gift shop," Rin says. "Sango and Ayame said that they'll stop by tomorrow. They didn't want you to feel overwhelmed."

Kagome nods as she gives her daughter a gentle squeeze before rubbing her nose against her's. She smiles when a brief smile formed on her daughter's sleeping face. Rin smiles at the scene in front of her. 'One day.'

"Hello," Izayoi sings as she opens the door to her daughter-in-law's hospital room.

"Hi guys," Kagome greets as she looks away from her daughter and at her in-laws. Her brows furrow a little when she doesn't see her son with them. "Where's Kat?" She asks after Inu No Taisho walks into the room.

"He's right behind us," he says as he opens the door. Izayoi smiles as she stands next to her step son. "He wanted to get you and the baby something," Izayoi tells her. As soon as she says that, Katsuo waddles into the room, carrying a boutique of sunflowers and a pink teddy bear.

"Mama!" He screams as he waddles towards her. Kagome smiles and looks at her husband who has an amused look on his face. He picks their son up and sets him down next to Kagome.

"Mama!" He says as he shoves the flowers towards her.

"For me?" She gasps as she careful takes one arm from underneath Inume to grabs the flowers. Katsuo nods and smiles at her. He then shows her the teddy bear and points to the baby.

"Baba."

"That's for the baby, huh, son?" Inuyasha interjects as he grabs the flowers from Kagome and sets them on the nightstand.

Katsuo nods as he crawls over to Kagome's shoulder to look at the baby. "Baba."

"Yes, this is a baby. This is your baby sister, Inume."

"Sit-r?" He asks as he turns to look at his mother. She giggles but nods as she looks at her son. "Yes, your sister."

"Baba, mama," he mumbles as he turns to look at his sister.

"She is," Kagome tells him with a smile. Her son smiles before leaning forward and poking Inume's puffy cheek.

"Kat, no no," she states as she gently grabs his hand. "Inume's asleep."

"No, no," Katsuo tells her. Kagome raises a brow before turning to face her daughter. Her daughter's eyes are open, revealing a pair of dark blue orbs. However, instead of her dark blue eyes looking at her mother, they're looking at her brother. Her eyes are squinted together as if she's glaring at him for waking her up.

Katsuo giggles before sticking his tongue out at her. Inume continues to glare at him before looking up at her mother who's staring down at her with a shock look on her face. Her dark blue eyes widen, and she gives her a big smile, revealing his pink gums.

"Already picking fights with your brother, huh?" Kagome teases with a giggle. Inume stares up at her before curiously looking around the room.

"What color are her eyes?" Izayoi asks as she quickly walks over to her daughter-in-law.

"A very lovely shade of blue," Kagome announces with a grin.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbles with a smile. He turns to face his brother and father before saying, "You two know that you're going to have to train her on how to use her tail. Currently, it's wrapped around her waist."

"That'll be fun," Inu No Taisho states with a chuckle. "It took Sesshomaru months in order to master having his tail constantly wrapped around his shoulder."

"Because you can't teach, old man," Sesshomaru defends. The rest of the men chuckle before making their way to Kagome and the new addition to their family.

Inume's nose twitches at all the new smells as her eyes curiously look at all the excited faces.

"Welcome to the family little one," Izayoi says as she leans into her husband's side.

A smile forms on Inume's face, causing everyone to either laugh, smile, or coo at her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three Days Later**

"And there we go," Inuyasha coos as he clips the ends of his daughter's purple onesie. His daughter smiles in her sleep causing him to chuckle. She's also wearing a matching hat on her head. He kisses her cheek before carefully picking her up and placing her in her butterfly car seat. He places a pink blanket around her body to keep her warm, before placing a yellow blanket across the carrier to keep her from being exposed to the wind and coldness for when they go outside.

"Is she settled in?" Kagome asks from her spot next to the bed. She's sitting in a wheelchair with Katsuo sleeping over her shoulder. They were leaving the hospital to go home. Her doctor decided to keep her an extra day in order to monitor her blood pressure.

"Yeah," Inuyasha states, just as Kagome's mother, Korari, walks into the room.

"The car is all packed and ready to go," Korari states as she hands her son-in-law his keys. She was referring to the numerous cards, balloons, and flowers that they, Inuyasha and Kagome, had received from their family and friends during the past few days. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes," Kagome speaks up as she leans back in her seat. "I can't wait to go home, take a hot bath, and get some rest."

"Has my angel been giving you guys a hard time?" Korari asks with a giggle.

"Don't get us started," Inuyasha mutters as she walks towards him.

"Ignore them darling," Korari says as she peeks into Inume's carrier. She giggles as she pulls her head out and smiles at her son-in-law. "She already is."

"Let's go before she wakes up," Kagome states as Inuyasha picks their son up and places him on his shoulder. He then places a hand on the handle of Kagome's wheelchair. "Hopefully, we can make it home before she wakes up."

Korari nods before picking up the carrier and walking out the room. Inuyasha quickly follows after her while pushing his wife.

After getting situated in the car, with Kagome in the back seat with the sleeping kids, Inuyasha in the driver's seat, and Korari in the passenger seat, they head home. She was going to spend the week with the mini family as they got adjusted with the newest member of the family.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Kagome repeats with a yawn. Inuyasha glances at his mother-in-law who has a pleased smile on her face. He silently chuckles as he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He couldn't wait for Kagome to see the surprise he done for her. 'I hope she likes it.'

Kagome makes sure that all her kids are asleep before leaning back and closing her eyes to go to sleep as well.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Kagome, where home."

"Hmm?" She mumbles as she opens her eyes. She turns her head to see Inuyasha's grinning face. She blinks a few times before leaning forward. She looks towards the side to see that her kids weren't next to her.

"Where are-"

"They're inside. Your mother and I took them in and put them to bed a few minutes ago. She's with them now," he explains. "You ready to go inside?" He asks as he unclips her seatbelt.

"Yeah," she says as she takes off her seatbelt. She stretches before shooing Inuyasha away so she can get out of the car. Inuyasha backs out and Kagome follows him. She raises a brow when she sees that they weren't parked in front of their apartment complex. Instead, the car is parked in the driveway of the house they had brought a few months ago.

"Inu-"

"Shh."

She gives Inuyasha a curious look as she steps out of his car. Inuyasha closes the door and places a hand on the middle of her back. He slowly guides her to the front step of the house. Kagome looks down as her white sneakers step on the light brown floormat that says 'Welcome Home' in dark red letters.

"Inuyasha," she whispers as she looks up at him. "We can't be here. I haven't decorated and the house is-"

"In perfect condition," Inuyasha states as he moves his hands in order to place them on her shoulders. "I listen you know."

"Huh?" She questions as she looks up at him.

"At night, you'll talk about how you wanted every room in the house decorated. You even drew it out on your free time," Inuyasha explains. "So, for the past couple of weeks, I've had Miroku and the guys paint and help me fix the house up. While my mom, your mom, and the girls decorated the house based on what you said to me and them."

"Inuyasha," she gasps as she turns around to face him. "You are-I can't, wow."

"That's the reaction I was looking for," he states with a chuckle. He smiles as he moves a piece of hair out of her face as the wind blows. "So why don't you go inside and explore. Whatever needs to be changed, I'll fix it this week."

Kagome stares up at him with awe in her eyes. 'Kami, I love this man!' A big smile forms on her face as she wraps her arms around his waist. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses him. Inuyasha grins as he goes to deepen the kiss, but Kagome stops him by placing her hands on his chest and leaning back to rest on her feet. "I really appreciated it, but you really should have consulted with me before you moved us here."

"Really?" Inuyasha responds back with a deadpan look on his face. "I decorated the house based on how you wanted it-"

"Without my permission," Kagome points out with a small smile.

"You know what," Inuyasha growls as he quickly picks his wife up. Kagome squeals as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You're a spoiled little brat, you know that?"

"Sue me," Kagome mumbles with a small grin as she looks up at him. "I'm kidding, Yash."

"Keh."

"I'm so grateful that I have you in my life and that you actually listen to me when I talk. I love you, Inu."

"Keh," he responds with a pout on his face.

"Aww! Yasha don't be like that," she coos while pinching his cheek. She giggles as she stares up at him. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, before leaning back. "All joking aside, I'm really happy that you did this. I'm so freaking excited! This is our house."

"Keh."

"In the hospital, I was kind of stressing about us moving here," Kagome tells him. "I was worried because our lease was going to end this week and we had to get all our stuff moved out. And Inume decided to come early and-"

"Shut up, will ya wench?" Inuyasha grumbles as he stares down at her. "Stop stressing and worrying. For the next couple of months, you only need to worry about yourself and the kids. I have everything under control."

 _ **Crash!**_

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!"

The couple look at the house with curiosity and slight fear in their eyes. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and says: "You got that under control, huh?"

"Shut up," he grumbles again, causing his wife to giggle as she snuggles into his chest.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside and start our new adventure," Kagome says as she looks up at him. Inuyasha grins as he opens the door before taking a step inside.

"Let's."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Sorry that it took me FOREVER to upload a new chapter! My life, once again, got busy. But I hope you guys like the chapter and thank you for being so patient.**

 **Also, sorry for any misspelling/grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to reviewers from Chapter 23:**

 **Angel-the-hedge:** Lol. I laughed at that part too. Thanks for the review!

 **Youkai 55:** You're correct! Little Inume is going to have this big and bad hanyou wrapped around her finger. Thank you for your review!

 **WildHeart44:** I hope you like Inume's dark blue eyes and the little interaction between Katsuo and Inume. Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for your review.

 **Susu-Anon:** Thank you for your continuous support and your review! In the next few chapters, we'll see how Kagome and Inuyasha adjust to little Inume being added into their family. We'll also see how Katsuo interacts and reacts to his new sister being at home with him. And Kagome and Inuyasha aren't done having kids…they (kids) will come later on for our favorite couple. I hope you like the chapter. : )

 **M:** Thanks for the review! And I'll try to update more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Next Time Folks,**

 **Bye! ^-^**


	25. New Year's Resolutions

Chapter 25: New Year's Resolutions

"Eri's New Year Eve party was fun," Kagome says as Inuyasha opens the doors to his closed restaurant.

"There were too many people for my liking," Inuyasha mutters as he walks inside and turns on the lights.

"You need to learn how to be a people's person, Yash," Miroku states as he follows behind Kagome inside the restaurant. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends had gone to Eri's New Year Eve party to welcome in the new year. However, they left early due to the desire to bring in the new year in a quieter setting.

"Keh."

"How are you feeling, Ayame?" Rin asks as Sesshomaru closes and locks the door to the restaurant. Miroku goes around, collecting their coat as Inuyasha and Koga makes drinks for them. Sesshomaru goes to set up an area for them while Kagome goes into the back, towards the kitchen to make a snack.

"Pretty good," Ayame says as she rubs the small bump in the middle of her green dress. She's currently four months pregnant.

"Have you guys discovered the sex yet?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise," Ayame explain as they walk towards the little area that Sesshomaru has created. He had moved some chairs and table and arranged the chairs into a circle with a table in the middle. The girls sit down and chat amongst each other. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga walk towards them, carrying trays.

"Here are some meatballs, cheese and crackers, and chips and salsa," Kagome announces with a grin.

"You made all of this?" Sango asks as they set their trays on the table.

"I would like to take the credit, but I had Abi set this aside for me before she left. She also left some tiramisu."

"Nice," Rin says as she grabs a meatball. After everyone grabbed some food and their drinks, they begin to start another round of conversation amongst each other.

"So, who's watching the kids?" Rin asks as she takes a sip of her red wine.

"My mom," Kagome says. "I didn't want to leave Inume for her first New Year's Eve."

"But mama need a break," Sango tells her. "The girls are with Miroku's parents."

"My little angel is with my grandparents," Ayame states. "And this little bundle is with me."

The girls giggle before talking about their careers.

"Okay guys! It's twenty minutes until the new year," Rin states as she claps her hands. "Let's go around and say some of the things we're proud of that we did in 2019 and what we hope to accomplish in 2020."

"It looks like Rin had too much to drink," Koga jokes, causing everyone to laugh and Rin to pout. Sesshomaru wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives her a kiss on the head.

"Don't tease Rin guys," Kagome states with a giggle; she was a little tipsy herself. "I think it's a fun idea. Rin you go first."

"Thanks Kagome," she replies with a smile. "Okay, well this year, I got engaged," she says while showcasing her ring. The girls clap and shout in response. "I also got a raise and promotion. Thanks Yash."

Inuyasha grunts as he raises his glass towards her.

"I also finished my second to last semester for my second bachelor's and moved into Sesshy's apartment."

"And next year?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"I want to get married, buy a house with my hubby," Rin tells them. She nervously licks her lips as she stares at Sesshomaru "And maybe, towards the end of the year, I could be an expecting mother."

"Awwww!"

"Really?" Sesshomaru questions with wide eyes. His fiancée gives a shy nod before he bends over and hugs her. He gives her a kiss on the lips before leaning his head against hers. "I would like that."

"Awwww!" The girls coo again.

"Sesshomaru, your turn," Kagome says as she wipes the small tears from her eyes.

The large group of friends each go around stating what they're proud of in 2019 and what they hope to achieve in 2020. Sesshomaru stated that he was proud that he was able to bond with his niece and nephew and obtain his black belt in taekwondo. In the new year, he hopes to get married to the woman that he loves, design a new ring for his company, and be an expecting father by the end of the year.

Koga tells the group that he's proud of the bond he developed with his daughter and lovely wife and how he was halfway finished with building their new home. In 2020, he wanted to move his family out of their small apartment and into their new home, expand his architect firm, and develop a bond with his potential son or daughter. Ayame states that she's proud of her family and her promotion at work. In the new year, she hopes to visit America and go back to school in order to achieve her dream of being an OB-GYN.

Miroku tells them that he was proud of becoming a father and partner at his law firm. In the new year, he wanted to spend more time with his family and obtain a larger client base. Sango states that she's glad that she was able to give birth to two healthy daughters and was able to develop a teaching style for her students. In the new year, she hopes to spend more time working at her family's dojo, improve her cooking skills, and start her master's degree in human anatomy.

"Kagome, your turn," Sango states as she snuggles into her husband's side.

"Well, this year, I had a beautiful, healthy baby girl in this restaurant," Kagome announces with a grin, causing the small group of friends to cheer. Kagome giggles as she leans against her husband's chest. He kisses the top of her head before leaning back in his seat. "At work, my team and I were able to increase our profits by 10%."

"Which I'm happy for!" Sesshomaru rejoices, causing Kagome and Rin to laugh.

"And I was able to spend more time with my family and friends."

"And in the new year?" Sango asks as she brings her cup to her lips.

"I want to finish my master's degree," she says causing Inuyasha to nod. "I also want to go to Paris and start doing yoga."

"Trying to be more flexible, huh, Kagz?" Miroku questions as he wiggles his eyebrow, causing his wife to hit him on the back of the head.

"Maybe," Kagome replies with a giggle as she looks up at her husband. He bends down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"And I want to spend more time with my kids," she finishes. The group snaps after Kagome's last statement. They turn to look at Inuyasha for his response.

"My turn, huh? Well, I brought a house- "

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Me too!" Kagome says with a giggle. The group laughs at her reaction.

"I also had a beautiful, sassy baby girl. My restaurant is in the black and we haven't had anyone sue us yet."

"Yay!" The group of friend's cheers.

"In 2020, I want to expand my restaurant, go back to culinary school, spend more time with my family, especially my wife," he says causing his wife to blush as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Awwww!" The girls coo.

"Hey guys! The ball's about to drop!" Miroku announces as he points to the television screen. The group turn around and sees that they had thirty second before 2020 official began. They all set their drinks down and walk towards the bar. They grab their significant other as they stare at the bright screen.

"Four!" Koga and Ayame excitedly say.

"Three!" Sesshomaru and Rin mumble as they stare at the television screen.

"Two!" Sango squeals as Miroku gropes her butt.

"One," Kagome and Inuyasha whisper as they stare at each other.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

"Happy New Year's," Kagome mumbles as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck and leans up.

"Happy New Year's. Let's see what 2020 holds us," he mumbles as he leans forward, causing their lips to be a hair apart. A wide grin spread across Kagome's face at his statement. "Hopefully many happy memories and tons of smiles."

"Cheers to that!" Inuyasha says before sealing their lips for their first kiss in the new year.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **Sorry for the SUPER late update for this story. My goal for this year is to update more and potentially post a new story… What are some of your new year's resolutions/goals?**

 **As always,**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Also, sorry for any misspelling/grammar errors.**

 **Thank you for all of your support; that includes your reviews, following and favoring this story and the rest of them! Thank you for following and favoring me too! I love it and I love you all!**

 **Responses to reviews from Chapter 24:**

 **Missyouneek818:** Yes! I'm back. I'm taking a lot of time out to read through my chapters/stories and seeing where I can go next. Thanks for the review!

 **WildHeart44:** I can't wait until these two get older. The sibling rivalry is going to be brutal! When Rin says one day, she was thinking that in her mind. However, those two, Rin and Sesshomaru, are going to start planning their wedding and future together, so be ready for that. Thanks for the review.

 **Susu-Anon:** Baby Inume is the cutest; she'll have a lot of cute moments in the future. Yes, Mama Higurashi is a blessing to the young couple. There will be numerous chapters of Katsuo fulfilling his big brother duties. Thank you for your review!

 **NarukoSon:** Yikes! You're a true warrior for giving birth without drugs! I'm glad that you loved the name. Thank you for your review!

 **Mary Shoujo:** I'm glad that my story has such an impact on your day. Thank you so much for your review.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Until Next Time Folks,**

 **Bye! ^-^**


End file.
